Looking for a Blue Sky
by Arwennicole
Summary: Left alone after her parents sudden death, the Volturi kidnapped five-year-old Bella Swan because of her amazing ability. On the eve of her seventeenth birthday, Bella escapes and is saved by another coven, but will she trust them? AU
1. Chapter 1

Looking for a Blue Sky

By

Nicole

**Disclaimer: I dont own the _Twilight Saga_ Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Summary: Left alone after her parents sudden death, the Volturi kidnapped five-year-old Bella Swan because of her amazing ability. On the eve of her seventeenth birthday, Bella escapes and is saved by another coven, but will she trust them? AU**

Looking for a Blue Sky

Chapter 1: Escape

The civilians of Volterra were going around as if it was business as usual, not even one of them suspecting that there were real vampires living inside the castle of the city. The sun rose, the rays going into a room that did not have a shade covering it anymore.

Bella woke up to the rays beating on her face. Sighing, she sat up, pushing her bangs from her eyes. Climbing out of bed, she walked over to the chair in the corner, shaking her head slowly to see that clothes they had picked out her clothes again. Biting her lower lip, she lifted up a dark green button down shirt. "At least they gave me normal clothes this time," she told herself. Grabbing the pile of clothes she went into her private bathroom, showered, and got dress. She blew her hair dry, brushing it from her face before sitting down on her bed and pulling on her shoes.

Exiting the room, she looked around, pondering of where she was going to go first. "Morning Isabella," a voice greeted next to her door. Looking over, she saw Felix standing there.

"Good morning Felix," she answered.

"Gianna is bringing you some breakfast," he commented.

Shaking her head slowly, she held her hand up. "No thank you, I'm not very hungry," she answered. Nodding her head a little at the large vampire, she walked down the halls to reach the throne room to greet the Volturi leaders.

During the last eleven almost twelve years, Bella was kept inside the castle. She couldn't remember much of the night her parents died, she did remember though that the Volturi had spared her life because of her ability. An ability she wasn't sure what they were talking about, but she would hear about it in several conversations when they believed she wasn't listening.

Walking into the throne room, she looked up to see the Volturi leaders sitting in their chairs. Aro stood up with a grin. "Ah good morning Isabella," he greeted. Biting her lower lip, she bowed her head respectively.

"Good morning Aro," she answered.

"I trust you slept well my dear?" he asked.

"As always sir," she answered.

"Good, very good," he commented.

She twisted her bracelet around on her wrist. "Aro…I know I constantly bother you with this, but I forgot where the library was again," she informed blushing a little. Chuckling lightly, the vampire shook his head slowly.

"And yet we have shown you that direction many times over the years," he commented.

"I will escort her Aro," a voice informed.

Glancing over, she saw Demetri standing next to her with a grin. "Very good, I hope you enjoy yourself in the library today," Aro commented.

"As always Aro," she answered.

Bowing again Demetri reached over and gently grasped Bella's arm, leading her from the room.

As they were walking down the halls, Bella was feeling incredibly uncomfortable, especially under Demetri's constant gaze. "The library again Isabella?" he asked curiously.

"I just enjoy reading," she replied.

Smiling, he led her over to the large brown doors that led to the library. "There you are," he told her.

"Thank you, one of these times I'll remember not to get lost," she answered.

Chuckling Demetri reached over gently and lifted up her hand. "I am always happy to oblige," he commented. Bella fought every urge to cringe as he placed a kiss on the back of her hand, his thumb trailing over her wrist. Clearing her throat, she nodded to him before entering the library.

Once she was away from Demetri's gaze, she wiped her hand on the front of her shirt, visibly shuddering from his touch. Letting out a deep breath, she walked around the large room before finding the shelf she was looking for. Climbing up the ladder, she was able to push herself along the wall of books before coming across the one she was looking for. Smiling triumphantly, she reached out and pulled out a much worn book. Looking at the cover, she smiled as she read the title to her favorite story, Wuthering Heights.

Never in her life since she lived in Volterra had she ventured outside were the doors, since she had either Felix or Demetri constantly with her. The only time they left her alone was when she was in the library or her room. The only kind of human contact she ever had was with the secretaries the Volturi kept, girls that desired to become one of them. Except none of them ever achieved such a 'dream', even if that is what she dared to call it.

Living with a coven of vampires, especially vampires as powerful as the Volturi, was frightening to her. She was a five-year-old girl that Aro spared because she had deflected his mind reading and Jane's torture. They took her to Volterra, where they raised her ever since. Except, being a young girl she didn't quite understand what they truly were. The day she truly realized that vampires had existed, she had hidden behind Caius's chair, watching in horror as the Volturi fed on humans.

Since that nightmarish night, she never again entered when she knew it was time for them to feed. She also refused to become one of them. She didn't want to become like in the stories the neighborhood boys would tell her just to scare her. If only they knew, she was living in the stories that were supposed to be fiction.

Shaking her head a little, she climbed down the ladder and found her usual spot at one of the tables, opening her book to read. Gianna would come into the library twice during the day and bring her food, which she would eat between chapters, but then she would let herself sink right back into the book.

Later on, evening fell and Bella had decided to go back to her room. Leaving the library, she started back towards the way to her room when she heard whispering. Biting her lower lip, she made sure they couldn't hear her as she tried to listen in on the conversation going on behind the corner. "Aro you promised her to me!" she heard Demetri hiss.

"I did promise her to you and I am good for my promises aren't I?" Aro asked, she could tell he was irritated with the other vampire guard.

"Yes, master, forgive me," Demetri answered.

Her blood chilled when she heard Aro chuckle. "Don't fret my friend, tomorrow is her seventeenth birthday and I promise she will be one of us and will be yours for eternity," he informed. Bella felt her heart stop at Aro's words.

"_His? Eternity?_" she thought.

Feeling the air leave her lungs, she quickly turned and started to walk down the hall. Biting her lower lip, she started to quicken her pace a little down the hall. When the reality set in with what they had said, she started running, dropping her book in the process. She started running faster, slipping as she turned a corner. Letting out a gasp, she hit the hard ground, but quickly pulled herself back up, running again.

As she ran through the halls, the only thing she could think about was to find the entrance of the castle. The entrance she never saw before. Her heart was pounding in fear; they were going to turn her into one of them. They wanted her to become a monster like them.

Running up the stone steps, she looked around to see if any of the guards were around, but the halls were empty. Tears were pressing hard against her eyes as she ran around another corner, her mind telling her to go straight. She found where Gianna's desk was, running right by it. "Bella?" she called confused.

"They won't get me," she whispered to herself.

She ran up another flight of stairs, tripping and falling on all fours. Getting herself back up she started running again. She found the entrance, but there was a large plan in front of the door. "No, no," she whispered. "BELLA!" Gianna called.

"They won't get me!" she exclaimed quietly.

Pulling onto the handle, she used all her strength to pull the plank up. The board came up and she grabbed a hold of the ring on the front of the door, yanking on it. "Come on, come on please," she whispered. The door opened a little, but enough for her to get through. Running through the door, she ran down the steps to the now darkened streets of the city.

Bella kept running through the darkened streets, she knew by now Gianna would tell the Volturi that she had left the castle. Her heart was thumping hard with the adrenaline, her lungs were starting to burn from the lack of oxygen, but she didn't dare stop. The sound of her feet hitting the stone pathway echoed off stonewalls as she made her way through a tunnel. Coming to another set of stairs, she started running down them when she tripped, rolling down the stairs.

Letting out a yelp, she lifted her right arm to see that she had scraped the skin on her arm all up. Her knees were screaming at her for getting up, but she had to. She couldn't let them win. She refused to let them win anymore. After what felt like forever, she found the entrance of the city, running straight through it and into the darkened countryside. She had no idea where she was going, but as long as it was away from them, she didn't care.

As she tried to run down a hill, Bella's knees gave out, making her roll down the hill and onto the travel road. Her entire body was pulsing with pain as she tried to force herself to get back up. Suddenly a set of headlights flashed on her as she tried to get up. She could hear the car screeching to a stop, but then her entire body gave out, making her fall unconscious before she could see the driver.

The car door opened and there was a hiss as the driver walked over to her limp body. "Is she alive?" a voice asked the driver.

"Yes," he answered, lifting her up as if she were nothing.

He walked to the back of his car and set her in the backseat before getting into the driver's side once more. Doing a u-turn in the middle of the road, he sped back in the direction he had come.


	2. Mysterious Girl

Chapter 2: Mysterious Girl

Edward was sitting in his car, speeding down the road. "Alice what is going on?" he demanded his sister.

"Just keep driving," she answered as she sat still in her seat.

Glancing at her, he pushed the gas pedal all the way to the floor of the car. They were cutting corners sharp, but never once did the car waver or flip over. "Where am I going?" he demanded.

"Go straight! Just keep driving straight," she answered.

Driving around another corner, Edward kept trying to scan around to find what his sister was looking at. "STOP!" Alice screamed. Hitting the breaks, the car tried to grip the gravel road but it eventually stopped. He saw a young woman lying in the middle of the road.

Getting out of the car, he let out a hiss when the scent of her blood reached his nose. "Is she alive?" Alice asked as he knelt by the girl. He listened for a heartbeat before nodding.

"She's alive," he replied.

Lifting her up into his arms, Edward carried her over to his car, setting her in the backseat of his car before climbing back in. "Hurry, hurry," she insisted. Edward got back into the car, did a u-turn, and sped off back home.

"You saw her in a vision?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I don't know why yet," she replied.

He glanced at the rearview mirror at the bleeding girl in the backseat of his car. "We have to get her to Carlisle," he insisted.

"How? I don't think the airport will let us take an injured girl on the plane," she pointed out.

"No, but I can use my own connections," he replied.

Reaching the house, Edward went to the back of the car and lifted the girl up again. "Alice, get Jasper out of here. You two get on the first plane back to Forks," he instructed.

"What are you going to do?" Alice asked.

"I told you I'll use my own connections to get home," he replied.

Alice nodded before running into the house to get her husband. Edward looked at the girl in his arms, he was not sure how long she would be unconscious, but he had to swallow the urge to drink her blood and carried her inside just as Jasper and Alice left.

Setting her down on the couch, he saw that the skin on her arm had been scraped up. Getting up from the floor he only had enough time to prevent an infection from getting into her arm. Taking the bits of gravel out from her arm, he carefully washed the offending cut and wrapped it up while hitting the speed dial on his phone. "Yes my name is Edward Masen, I would like to have my jet fueled and ready in forty-five minutes," he ordered ash e lifted the unconscious girl in his arms again.

Pulling up at the airport, he saw that his jet was all ready to go. "Mr. Masen sir, your jet is all ready," he informed.

"Thank you," he answered.

He walked into the jet, placing her in one of the chairs, buckling her seatbelt. Sitting in his chair, he pinched the bridge of his nose as he waited for the plane to take off into the air. Once he knew that it was all right, he reached over to the phone next to him, dialing another number. "Carlisle, Alice and Jasper are on their way home, they'll make it before me, but I need you to get another room ready," he informed.

"What's going on Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm not exactly sure," he replied looking over at the unconscious girl.

After arriving in the airport in Seattle, Edward carried the girl off the plane, heading over to the parking garage where his car sat.

Speeding down the road, he continuously kept glancing in his rearview mirror to check to see if the girl would wake up, but she was either unconscious or sleeping now, he was not quite sure. The drive back to Forks felt longer than usual, all he could think about was getting the girl home.

After what felt like an eternity, he finally drove up to his house, spotting Jasper's motorcycle parked in front of the garage. Climbing out of his car, he opened the backdoor to the car, picking the girl up once more. Carrying her inside, the door opened revealing Carlisle. "Edward what's going on?" he demanded as his son carried the girl into the house.

"Alice and I found her in the middle of the road in Italy, is her room ready?" Edward asked.

"Yes," Carlisle replied gesturing to the stairs.

Edward walked over to the staircase when he saw Rosalie standing at the top. "She's human are you insane?" she demanded.

"We couldn't just leave her there," Edward replied climbing the stairs.

"She's a human! What is so important that you're risking the exposure of this family!" she demanded.

"Rosalie, just, shut up," he muttered walking into the extra room.

Placing her limp body on the bed, he brushed a strand of hair from her face, finally getting a good look at her face. She was beautiful; her curly brown hair flowing past her shoulders, her skin was pale, but warm with a slight blush to her cheeks. Her steady heartbeat reached his ears; he could finally smell her blood and his eyes grew dark. Her blood was tempting, amazingly intoxicating to his senses. "Edward," Carlisle called walking into the room. Snapping out of his reverie, he got up from the floor.

"She was hurt when we found her, we weren't sure how much damage has been done," he informed.

The Cullen patriarch rested his hand on Edward's shoulder. "Hunt, I don't want you losing control around her," Carlisle informed. Nodding, he glanced at the girl before leaving the room. Carlisle looked back at the young woman his son had brought home. Walking over he flipped on the doctor switch, checking to see if there was any kind of permanent damage done to her.

"No…please…monster," she whimpered in her sleep.

He hushed her gently, stroking her hair. "You're safe here," he whispered to the human girl. Esme walked into the room, looking between her husband and the girl. "She'll be alright," he informed quietly.

"Did Edward tell you who she is?" Esme asked quietly.

"Just the same thing Alice told us, they found her in the middle of the road," he replied.

Esme removed the girl's shoes before reaching for a duvet, covering her up with it. "We'll have to watch her through the night. She's sleeping now, but who knows what she'll say when she wakes up," Carlisle said quietly. She nodded her head slowly in agreement, looking back at the girl.

As night dragged on, Edward returned from his hunt, joining his family in the living room. "I say we take her back to wherever she came from when she wakes up," Rosalie commented.

"We can't, we don't know where she came from," Alice replied.

"What exactly did you see Alice?" Carlisle asked.

Biting her lower lip, she rubbed her hands together nervously. "I just saw her lying in the middle of the road screaming as she was being attacked by another vampire," Alice replied.

"Why would you have a vision about some random girl?" Rosalie asked irritably.

"I don't know," Alice replied lowering her head.

Jasper shot Rosalie a glare before pulling Alice into his arms. "Knock it off Rosalie," he hissed.

"NO!" they suddenly heard the girl scream.

Running up the stairs into the room, the girl was up from her bed and in a corner. "NO!" she screamed again.

"It's okay, you're okay," Edward insisted trying to calm her.

Her doe brown eyes darted between each family member, they could hear her heart pounding hard in her panic. "WHO ARE YOU?" she screamed cowering further in her corner. She had wrapped her arms tighter around herself, moving further away as if she were trying to disappear through the wall. "Please don't hurt me," she begged with tears in her eyes.


	3. Promised Protection

Chapter 3: Promised Protection

Bella felt her heart pound hard against her chest to the point it almost hurt. "Please don't hurt me," she begged, tears blurring her vision.

"We're not going to hurt you," a velvety voice assured her.

Looking over she could see one of the vampires looking right at her, kneeling before her. His actions were not wild, showing any kind of aggression, but docile. She could see that he was trying to show her compassion and that he meant what he was trying to say. "What's your name?" he asked gently.

"B-Bella," she stuttered out.

She saw him smile gently, reaching out to touch her, but she cowered from him. "Please, please," she whispered.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I promise," he assured her.

He lifted a hand, resting it against his own chest. "I'm Edward, this is my family. My father, Carlisle, my mother, Esme, my brothers, Jasper and Emmett, and my sisters, Rosalie and Alice," he explained. She looked over at the large family standing by the doorway.

"You're not one of them," she whispered.

She looked at the vampire in front of him. His eyes were different; they were not blood red like the Volturi's. His eyes were a beautiful topaz colored that seemed to be searching into the very depth of her soul. "We're not one of whom?" he asked gently.

Suddenly, she felt the air constrict in her chest and the tears welled up in her eyes again. "They're going to turn me into one of you. I don't want to hurt people, I don't want to be one of them," she insisted tearfully.

"Jasper…" she heard Edward murmur.

Seconds later, she suddenly felt a wave of calm wash over her. "Bella, who?" he asked softly.

"Aro said they were going to turn me into one of them and give me to Demetri," she replied her voice shaking.

Edward tried again to touch her face when she pulled back again in fear. "Don't give me back to them, please," she begged.

"We're not going to give you to the Volturi," Carlisle assured the young woman.

"What happened to your parents?" Esme asked gently.

"They died when I was five," she replied.

Tears fell down her face. "I don't remember how," she added. She started having a panic attack. "They'll find me, they're going to find me and they'll kill you all because of me," she babbled.

"Carlisle," Edward called.

The vampire patriarch kneeled beside Bella. "Bella, I'm going to give you a sedative to help you sleep," he told her.

"No, no, no, you're going to take me back, you're going to take me back," she sobbed.

She let out a scream as Edward held onto her arm. "NO, NO, NO!" she screamed.

"Edward hold onto her or she'll drag the need down her arm," Carlisle told her.

Edward held onto her as she struggled. "NO PLEASE! NO!" she screamed. She tried to pull her arm away from Carlisle's grasp.

"Bella, it's okay, you're okay," Edward assured her trying to sooth her.

Carlisle swabbed the spot before giving her the injection. Edward still had a hold of her as she tried to fight the effects of the medicine. He hushed her gently stroking her hair when her eyes fluttered closed. "Carlisle what are we going to do?" Esme asked. Carlisle bandaged the injected area before standing up.

"Everyone grab your things, we leave tonight," he informed his voice filled with authority.

"What about her?" Rosalie asked.

"She goes with us," Carlisle informed.

"Are you crazy!" Rosalie hissed.

Carlisle grasped her arm to keep her from going into a complete outrage. "She's going with us," he told her sternly before leaving to gather his belongings. Edward placed Bella on the bed before hurrying into his room to pack his stuff.

It did not take long for everything they needed to be packed and loaded into their cars. "She's not riding with us," Rosalie said with a glare as Edward came out with the sleeping girl in his arms.

"No she's riding with me," Edward answered, walking over to his car.

Opening the door, he placed Bella on the blanket and pillow that was in the backseat before grabbing the other blanket that was on the floor covering it after buckling her in the middle seatbelt. He stroked her hair gently before getting into his car. "Carlisle where are we going?" he asked his 'father'.

"We're taking a ferry to Vancouver," Carlisle replied.

"Wouldn't it be obvious we're heading that way?" Emmett asked.

Carlisle nodded as he started thinking. "What about South America?" Alice suggested.

"We could only come out during the night," Rosalie pointed out.

"At this point our options are short," Carlisle answered.

"We'll go to Vancouver to figure out more plans. We have to trick the Volturi into thinking we're going somewhere else," Edward pointed out.

"Yes, but where could we make them think we are?" Esme asked.

"Alaska, that's our second home there they would think we'd go there," Alice pointed out.

"I'm sure Tanya could keep up a good story," Edward answered.

Carlisle nodded. "Call her," he ordered. Edward nodded before flipping open his cell phone.

"Leave traces inside the house that we're heading to Alaska if they even figure out we were even here," Carlisle instructed Jasper.

Jasper nodded before he and Alice hurried inside. "Once Edward makes his call to Tanya, everyone destroy your phones too, we need to make it look like we were never here. Hopefully they think we were never here before they start to search in other direction," he explained before throwing his cell phone on the ground, stepping on it. The rest of the family started destroying their phones as Jasper and Alice came out. "Let's go the sun's going to rise soon," Carlisle informed getting into his car with Esme.

Edward threw his car into reverse before speeding backwards. He spun the car around sharply before speeding off through the trees with Emmett's jeep right on his tail.

Bella woke up to the sunshine hitting her face, thinking she was back in Volterra she sat up panicking. "Shh, shh, you're okay," Edward assured her sitting on the edge of her bed.

"W-Where am I?" she asked.

"Vancouver," he replied stroking the hair from her eyes.

She lied back on her bed letting out a shaky sigh. "You're safe," he assured her.

"I don't feel safe," she answered.

He shook his head slowly, stroking her hair gently. "They'll find me," she said quietly.

"No, there are so many ways of keeping the Volturi in the dark," he assured her.

Bella bit her lower lip with tears in her eyes. "Edward I'm scared," she whispered.

"I know," he answered.

He continued to stroke her hair soothingly. "You're safe here," he assured her. Letting out a deep breath, she felt sleep taking over her. "Just rest, you've had a trying few days," he murmured.

"Don't leave me," she answered.

"I'm not going anywhere," he assured her.

She smiled a little before closing her eyes and fell back to sleep while Edward watched over her protectively.


	4. The Other Vampires

Chapter 4: The Other Vampires

Bella woke up feeling rested. Looking at her arm she saw that there was still gauze wrapped around it to protect it from infections. Getting up from bed, she looked down at herself to see that she was still in the clothes she had run from Volterra in. Looking over to the dresser she saw another set of clothes laid out for her. She lifted up a long-sleeved gray shirt and blue jeans. Biting her lower lip she went into the bathroom to shower and change.

After showering and changing, she decided to explore her new safe haven. Quietly opening the door she snuck out of her room walking through the halls looking at the walls to see paintings lined up instead of the usual photographs a normal house would have. She moved her fingers over the banister as she walked over to the stairs. The house was extremely quiet, no one seemed to be home.

Walking downstairs, Bella saw a piano sitting in the middle of the living room. Smiling she lifted the lid up staring at the beautifully polished ivory keys. Reaching out she gently moved her fingers over the keys before pressing down on a few keys. She didn't know how to play, but she still enjoyed hearing the sounds of a piano. "That's a lovely tune," a voice chuckled behind her. Letting out a gasp, she spun around to see Edward standing in the doorway.

"I-I'm sorry I was…I was just looking," she stuttered.

Chuckling lightly, he walked over to her. "It is quite alright, you have a right to be curious," he answered. She stared at him quizzically.

"You sure are a different kind of vampire, you and your whole coven," she commented.

He sat down on the piano bench, leaning back against piano once he closed the lid. "We usually don't call this a coven," he answered. She gave him a quizzical look.

"W-What do you call your coven then?" she queried.

Chuckling he looked up at her. "We are more of a family than a coven," he answered.

"A family?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow.

She sat down next to him on the bench, her right leg tucked under her. "Yes, we are more of a family than a coven. We protect each other, care about each other like a regular family would. The only difference between us and them is that we're vampires that drink animal blood and live forever," he explained. She bit her lower lip, pushing her hair from her eyes. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"A little confused," she replied.

Edward chuckled lightly. "I'm not surprised," he commented. He crossed his arms over his chest. "You were being held prisoner by the Volturi for all these years?" he asked. She was silent, playing with the bracelet around her wrist.

"Yea," she replied slowly.

"We aren't keeping you prisoner here just to assure you. You are able to leave as soon as this threat with the Volturi is gone," he assured her.

Bella nodded her head slowly, rubbing her hands together. She pushed her hair from her eyes letting out a shaky sigh. "This is just scary for me," she said quietly.

"I know," he answered.

She lowered her head a little as she trailed her fingers over the small scar on her forearm. "Where did you get that?" he asked.

"I am the clumsiest girl on this planet. I fell down a flight of stairs once, cut my arm all up," she replied.

Edward looked at the scar on her arm, moving his thumb over her skin. She shivered lightly at his touch, biting her lower lip. "I knew it was weird that all of a sudden they were having an interest in my birthday, they never had before. None of them cared before," she commented quietly.

"So…you have no recollection of your life before you were held captive by the Volturi?" he asked.

"No," she replied.

Bella stopped short with her next question when her stomach growled. Chuckling softly, Edward got up from the piano bench. "There is food in the kitchen," he informed leading her from the living room. Bella looked around with a quizzical expression on her face. "Something wrong?" he asked.

"This is just so…different for me…I mean it looks like an actual home," she replied.

"We don't live like the Volturi, my father, Carlisle…" he started.

Bella lifted her head. "Carlisle?" she asked.

"Yes…" Edward answered slowly.

"I remember Aro talking about Carlisle a few times. Him and the co-family," she commented.

"What about the family?" he asked.

Bella shrugged as she drank the water he placed in front of her. "Just that even after all these years he still finds it foolish that you try to coexist with humans," she replied.

"We just don't want to hurt humans," he murmured.

"Your family are the first coven of vampires I have met that aren't interested in hurting humans," she commented.

Edward chuckled softly, sending chills up and down her spine. Bella bit her lower lip, twisting her ring around on her finger. "Edward, they'll try to find me," she told him quietly.

"We know," he answered.

"But…" she started.

"Do you think we're afraid of the Volturi?" he asked.

"They're dangerous," she answered.

"So are we if we have to be," Edward told her.

She stared at him quizzically. "You have been raised around vampires, you know that they usually don't like large covens," he pointed out.

"No…" she replied slowly.

"They only let us be a large coven because they are afraid of us. Usually they wouldn't just keep asking for us to join, because of who Carlisle is. Aro fears Carlisle even though he claims he respects him," Edward explained.

The vampire shrugged his shoulders a little. "Aro thinks Carlisle is foolish to feed off the blood of animals, but yet more covens are starting to turn to that way of life instead of going to the natural resource which is killing humans," he explained.

"Why would Aro be afraid of Carlisle because of that?" she asked.

"Think about it, if more covens follow our way of surviving, Aro is threatened that Carlisle will try to take over leadership of the vampires," he replied.

She stared at him quizzically. "The Volturi may be over 3,000 years old, but Carlisle has something that they don't," Edward told her quietly.

"And what is that?" she asked.

"They don't have to fear about Carlisle suddenly turning his back on them when he is needed the most. He gets the respect from the vampire covens he meets," he replied.

Leaning back against the piano he let out a sigh. "Except Carlisle doesn't want to be a leader. He acts as a father to this family, not a leader," he added.

"So we're still hiding?" she asked.

"We're not hiding per say, we're protecting you. The Volturi don't give second chances, never," Edward replied.

Bella let out a sigh when she looked up as the door opened. "Oh you're awake," one of the girls commented smiling.

"Bella you weren't formally introduced that is Esme, Carlisle's wife, my mother for all intents and purposes," Edward explained.

Esme smiled at her. "I hope you're feeling better," she commented.

"I am thank you," Bella replied.

"I'm Alice," the shorter girl informed.

She walked over hugging Bella with a smile. Bella was stunned but slowly hugged Alice back. "That's Jasper, he's the newest member of our family," the vampire Bella knew had to be Carlisle informed.

"Pleasure to meet you," Jasper answered stiffly.

Alice skipped over to Jasper, holding his hand with a smile. "You won't hurt her," she assured her husband.

"I'm Emmett," he informed.

Bella saw the blonde next to Emmett practically rolling her eyes. "And this lovely lady beside me is Rosalie," he informed.

"I see you lived," Rosalie commented.

"Uh…yeah," Bella answered slowly.

Rosalie looked over at Carlisle. "Why are we protecting her? She's the Volturi's pet," she told Carlisle.

"Rosalie," Esme scolded lightly.

Bella rubbed her hands together with a sigh. "Just ignore Rosalie I do," Edward told her.

"Yeah let's ignore the fact that we're all putting our lives in danger because of her," Rosalie told them.

Emmett tapped his wife's arm with a small glare. "Don't you look at me that way Emmett," she hissed.

"Rosalie, if we left her there the Volturi would've killed her," Alice answered.

"What makes you think they'll keep her alive when they find us?" Rosalie demanded.

"Alright everybody enough," Carlisle insisted walking over to Bella.

He looked over at Alice. "Alice…" he started.

"Come on Jasper, let's go to the flower field," Alice insisted grabbing Jasper's hand.

She waved at Bella. "I'll see you soon!" she announced before she pulled Jasper out the door. Carlisle had Bella sit down and started looking over the scrapes from her fall.

"How did you escape?" Carlisle asked.

Bella let out a deep breath. "I ran as fast as I could before they could find out that I was trying to escape," she replied. Carlisle changed the bandages on her arms and knees.

"You're safe with us," he assured her with a gentle smile.

"Thank you," Bella answered.

He patted her shoulder gently before getting up from the floor. "You must be starving, I'll make you something to eat," Esme told her leading her into the kitchen.

Sitting down at the counter, Bella watched as Esme started making dinner for her. "You cook?" Bella asked.

"I had to keep up a charade for humans in the towns we lived in before here," Esme replied smiling.

Bella bit her lower lip, looking at the table. "You're safe here sweetie, you have nothing to fear," Esme assured her.

"Thank you," she answered.

Esme placed a plate of spaghetti in front of her with a smile before leaving her alone to eat. Bella slowly at her dinner and for the first time ever, she felt safe.


	5. Bella's Memories

Chapter 5: Bella's Memories

Bella sighed as she was sitting outside with a new copy of Wuthering Heights, her mind drifting in and out of memories of the last twelve years of her life. She sighed, moving her fingers over the book. Over the last few days, she could hear the Cullens discussing the biggest question, why did the Volturi let her go so easily. She sat back on her bench, sighing as her memories of Volterra played through her mind like a movie.

__

**Six-year-old Bella was sitting in her room humming to herself as she was drawing a picture. Looking up as the door opened, a smile appeared on her face. "Marcus!" she exclaimed. Climbing off her bed she ran over to the Volturi leader, hugging him.**

**"Il mi piccola," he commented.**

**He lifted her up with ease, smiling a little. "Where did you go? You were gone a long time," she commented.**

**"I had some business to take care of piccola," he answered.**

**Bella bit her lower lip. "Since I heard nothing but praises from Demetri about your behavior…" he commented as he set her down. He held onto her hand. "I have a little surprise for you," he informed.**

**"Marcus I don't like surprises, tell me what is it?" she asked anxiously.**

__

**"It will be a surprise Bella," he answered.**

_**They walked through the stone halls together before they walked to one of the trap doors. Opening it, they continued down the narrow passageway, Bella holding onto his robes.**_

"Bella?" a voice called. Bella snapped out of her reverie, looking up to see Edward standing there. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah…I was just thinking,' she replied.

Edward sat down next to her. "Bella, we were all wondering something," he informed.

"Okay?" she asked slowly.

Edward rubbed his hands together. "Do you have any idea why the Volturi let you escape so easily? Being human you obviously couldn't escape them on your own," Rosalie commented. Edward rolled his eyes a little.

"Um…no I have no idea," Bella lied.

She looked down at her book. "I just ran out of there as fast as I could, I don't know who could've helped me," she added.

"Are you sure?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes," Bella replied.

She bit her lower lip, looking down at the ground.

********************

**__**

Bella winced as Marcus opened another door, this time sunlight poured into the tunnel. Grabbing the young girl around her waist, he lifted her up before he easily climbed out of the tunnel. Bella looked around smiling. "Wow! This is the outside?" she asked stunned. Chuckling lightly, Marcus sat down on a nearby rock.

"I think you deserve to see the outside," he answered.

Bella smiled as she looked around. Turning around she looked at him, her eyes widening to see the sunlight bouncing off his skin. "Wow…" she said quietly.

Marcus smiled as he picked a flower, holding the plant between his thumb and index finger, he playfully tapped it on her nose, making her giggle. "Marcus I don't like it when you leave," she told him, her face serious. He gave her a quizzical look.

"Why? Aren't you protected here?" he asked.

She crawled up into his lap. "Demetri just stares at me funny, it scares me," she replied. Marcus sighed as he stroked the girl's hair.

"Well, I promise, none of the guards will harm you," he assured her.

Bella smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Bella lifted her head, letting out a sigh. "Okay, I kind of do, but I can't tell you," she told them.

"Why?" Carlisle asked.

"Because I'm afraid that they'll hurt him if I say his name," she replied.

Edward wrapped his arm around her waist, hugging her close. Bella sighed, resting her head on Edward's shoulder. "The Volturi didn't let her go willingly," Rosalie told the family.

"Rosalie enough," Carlisle answered.

Rosalie closed her mouth as Emmett wrapped his arms around his wife's waist. "Bella has been through enough. The last thing she needs is everyone interrogating her," Carlisle told the family. Esme sat on the other side of Bella, hugging her.

"Carlisle's right," she answered.

Bella got up after awhile. "I'm going to go upstairs, I'm a little lightheaded," she told them. They watched as she went back upstairs.

Sitting in her room, Bella sat back against the wall as her eyes slid closed. She tilted her head back, letting out a deep, calming breath as her mind began to drift.

__

**Bella let out a gasp when she saw that she was back in Volterra. Her heart was beating loud as she tried to find her way through the dark halls. "Hello?" she called nervously. She heard footsteps behind her, making her turn around but to see no one there. "Marcus?" she called, her voice trembling in fear.**

**As she walked through the halls, her footfalls echoing off the walls. Biting her lower lip, she rubbed her arms when all of a sudden the torches in the hall started going out. "Who's there?" she called turning around. She heard laughing, making her eyes widen in horror. "Who's there?" she called out again. Turning around she let out a scream when someone grabbed her arm. Looking over her shoulder, Demetri was standing there with an evil smile.**

__

**"You're mine," he hissed.**

Bella woke up with a scream. She felt someone touch her arm, making her turn around with a small shriek. "Hey, you're okay," Edward assured her sitting on the edge of the bed. She put her head in her hands with a shaky breath.

"Sorry," she answered.

"You're apologizing for having a nightmare?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

She cleared her throat, letting out a deep breath. "Yeah, I guess I am," she answered. Edward moved a little closer, pulling her into a hug.

"You can't control what you dream about," he pointed out.

"I know," she answered.

She rested her head on his chest, letting out a deep breath. "Do you want to tell me about it?" he asked.

"Not really," she replied.

Edward moved his fingers through her hair, looking up to see Esme in the doorway. He gestured that she's okay, making his mother nod with a small smile, leaving the room again. Bella let out a deep breath before falling asleep against his chest, this time the dreams were peaceful.

In Volterra, Marcus was walking through the dark halls of the castle. "Good evening Marcus," Aro greeted as he walked up to him.

"Good evening Aro," Marcus answered calmly.

"Any news on the girl's whereabouts?" Aro asked curiously.

"Not that I am aware of," Marcus replied.

Aro stared at him curiously. "Curious…very curious with the fact that it seems like the girl disappeared into thin air," Aro commented.

"She is a human, I am sure she will be found," Marcus answered.

"I'm sure she will be," Aro agreed.

Marcus nodded before walking by Aro, heading to his room.

Closing the door behind him as he entered his chambers, he walked over to his bookshelf filled with many collections of books. Reaching up, he removed a book, opening it to reveal a gold picture frame. Lifting the object up from inside it's hiding place, he smiled softly as he looked at the photograph inside.

In the picture was the most recent picture Bella he had. She was sitting by one of the windows of the castle with her knees drawn up and a book sitting across her knees. She was biting her lower lip and she had her hair in a side ponytail, the curls over her shoulder. She was wearing black Nike Cortez sneakers, blue jeans, and a long-sleeved dark green shirt. Her eyes were glued to the book before, entranced by the story it told.

Quite a few books in Marcus' collection held pictures of Bella over the course of the twelve years she spent in Volterra. Even though he was told not to let himself get attached to this girl, it was too late. This young girl, as gifted as she was, was more than just a mere human girl they were holding prisoner. She was as close to a daughter he would ever get. Sighing softly, he placed the picture back into his book before placing it back onto the shelf. He just hoped that wherever she was, she was safe.


	6. A Background

Chapter 6: A Background

Bella sighed as she was walking through the forest with Edward by her side. "How are your injuries?" he asked. She looked at the bandages on her arm.

"Your patriarch said that they're healing fine," she replied.

"You can call him by his name," he assured her.

Blushing she stuffed her hands into her jacket pockets. "How long have you been part of the Cullen coven?" she asked. Edward sighed as he put his hands in his back pockets.

"Since 1918...I was the first member of the Cullen coven actually," he replied.

"Really?" she asked.

"Well…I've known Carlisle since I was a boy," he replied.

She looked at him curiously. "My father died when I was a child, my mother was raising me on her own until I was seven when she met Carlisle," he informed.

"So…" she started.

"No, he was a very close friend of the family. He helped my mother when she needed the help," he answered.

He let out a sigh. "Did you know…" she started again.

"Yes, my mother knew what Carlisle was and so did I. To get us to trust him, he felt that telling us everything would be a way," he explained.

"That's forbidden," she said suddenly.

"I am very aware of how forbidden it is for a human to know a vampire existed, hence why I'm surprised the Volturi have kept you alive," he answered.

He moved his fingers through his hair. "Carlisle made sure no one knew that we knew his secret, he did everything he could to protect us," he added.

"But nothing happened between him and your mother?" she asked.

"No…because they were in love with two different people," he replied.

She kicked up the dirt, which was a bad choice because she ended up tripping. Edward grabbed her before she hit the ground. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah just a dumb idea on my part," she replied.

Edward chuckled lightly before setting her back on her feet. "This is something you obviously didn't ask for," Bella commented.

"Being a vampire?" he asked.

"Yeah," she answered.

"No I didn't ask for it. My mother begged Carlisle to turn me because I was dying," he explained.

"Did you hate her for it?" she asked.

Edward stopped, standing in front of her. "Hate my mother? No," he replied sounding offended by her question.

"But…" she started.

"My mother did what she felt was right. Was it the right choice in my eyes, no, but will I hate my mother for it? No, because my mother didn't want to watch me die," he answered.

"Sorry…" she murmured.

They started walking together again. "What is a girl like you doing in Volterra?" he asked. She laughed, moving her fingers through her hair.

"I don't know, trapped in a world that I thought was just scary stories," she answered.

"Yeah if only vampires were horror stories, then everyone can live their lives as they want it," he commented.

"Don't the people who don't know live that way?" she asked.

"Yes, but just that…fear in the back of their minds of the possibility of us being real," he replied.

Bella sighed but then she let out a yelp when Edward pulled her onto his back. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Just hang on," he answered.

She let out a shriek when he ran off into the forest. "Edward slow down!" she exclaimed.

"Close your eyes if you're feeling sick," he answered.

Bella closed her eyes as he ran as fast as he could through the forest. Reaching a ravine, he jumped over it with ease.

Once he stopped, he got her down from his back. "Open your eyes," he told her. Opening her eyes, she let out a gasp to see a waterfall.

"Wow…" she whispered.

Smiling, Edward moved over to the rocks. "This is where I come to think," he told her. Bella smiled as she walked over, climbing up the rocks when she slipped on a slippery rock. Edward once again grabbed her around the waist to keep her from falling all the way down. "You need to be careful," he commented.

"I know," she answered.

She sat down on one of the larger rocks. She reached out, touching the water with a smile. It was the most incredible thing she had ever seen in her life. Being captive all her life, she never saw anything so perfect in her life. She tilted her head back, letting the water splash over her, not caring that her clothes were becoming soaked.

Edward, who was also getting soaked from the waterfall, stood there with a smile as he watched Bella enjoy herself. "What happened to your mother?" she asked after a minute, standing up carefully, and leaning against the rock there. Edward leaned back against the rocks with a sigh.

"My mother passed away an hour before Carlisle turned me into a vampire," he replied.

"I'm so sorry," she murmured.

Edward nodded his head slowly. "So am I," he answered. He moved his fingers through his damp hair. "Carlisle has his ways of staying in touch in people's lives. Like with Rosalie, he was just the local doctor in Rochester. I was pretending to be Esme's brother at the time when Rosalie was turned. With Emmett, he became friends with the McCarty family; I even worked on the railroads with Emmett. I wasn't there the day when Rosalie found him half-dead," he explained.

"What about the last three?" Bella asked curiously.

Edward jumped up on a rock, crouching down on it. "Esme, it's complicated. Carlisle was in her life, but yet he wasn't. Extremely complicated situation," he explained.

"Why was it complicated?" she asked.

Tapping his fingers on the stone under his hand, his golden brown eyes looked into her doe brown eyes. "They met when Esme was sixteen, it made it difficult because Carlisle promised himself at that time, and this was before my time, that he would never become attached to a human being. Why grow attachment to someone if they're going to pass from disease or old age?" he explained.

"But…" she started.

"That's not my story to tell Bella," he answered.

He jumped back down, standing near the waterfall this time. "To make it short from what I know, Carlisle broke one of the biggest rules in our laws besides a human knowing we exist," he informed.

"And what is that?" she asked.

"Falling in love with a human," he replied.

"It's forbidden?" she asked.

"Yes, because not only would that mean the exposure of our world, but if the vampire has no intention of turning his human mate, it is instant execution for both vampire and human," he explained.

Tilting his head back, he let out a sigh as the sun came out from behind the clouds. "But you can't help who you fall in love with…" she commented quietly, her voice caught in her throat when she saw Edward's true beauty in the sunlight. Opening his eyes again, he looked down at the young human girl. "It would be instant execution even if that human never tells a single soul?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm surprised the Volturi didn't explain this to you," he answered.

"Well, human and vampire relationships were never brought up during my upbringing," she commented.

"Not surprising," he answered.

He sat down, having Bella sit across from him. "But why though? If that human promises never to tell a soul, why the execution?" she asked.

"Now that…is an answer that no one really knows. Which frustrates even the calmest of vampires such as Carlisle," Edward replied.

"Has it happened before?" she asked.

Edward shrugged. "I'm not sure, I never really brushed up on my vampire history," he replied chuckling lightly. Bella laughed a little, biting her lower lip. "We should get back, they might wonder if the Volturi found us," he quipped. Bella smiled as he helped her down from the waterfall.

That night, Edward was leaning against the doorway, watching Bella sleep. Just listening to her breathe put him at ease, which was strange to him. It had been 87 years since he felt this kind of ease. Walking over, he stroked her hair gently with a small smile before leaving her alone to sleep.


	7. Mysteries in Life

Chapter 7: Mysteries in Life

Sighing, Bella walked down the stairs wearing her black Cortez sneakers, blue jeans, a pale purple tank top, and a gray jean jacket. "Morning Bella!" Alice greeted perkily.

"Uh…morning," Bella answered as she moved her fingers through her hair.

"Hungry?" Esme asked smiling.

"Yea, a little," Bella replied as she took a banana from the fruit basket.

Bella sat down at the counter, clearing her throat. "I see you and Edward are getting close," Alice commented. The young woman flushed lightly, biting her lower lip.

"He's been very kind and helpful since I've been here," Bella answered.

Esme smiled softly as she placed a glass of milk in front of her. "Edward is very compassionate, he gets that from Carlisle," she commented.

"And you Esme, don't forget yourself," Alice answered, smiling.

Esme smiled softly as she sat down at the counter. "Well, Carlisle helped raise Edward from a child, I came into the picture later," she commented. Bella nibbled on her banana.

"How did you meet Carlisle?" she asked curiously.

The matriarch of the Cullen family smiled softly at the memory. "The first time I met him, I was sixteen. I had fallen from a tree and had broken my leg. When they brought me to the hospital and I saw him for the first time…" she trailed off and a small smile appeared on her face, "I fell in love with him at first sight. So handsome, so kind and gentle." Bella bit her lower lip when she saw Esme's eyes light up with love and devotion for her husband. "He and I grew close over the weeks he worked at the hospital, but then once my cast was removed, I went back the next day he was gone. I was completely heartbroken and I never saw him again until ten years later when he turned me," Esme finished.

Alice and Bella watched as Esme suddenly gasped when Carlisle wrapped his arms around his unsuspecting wife. "Talking about me again?" Carlisle asked with a grin.

"Well of course," Esme replied with a smile.

Bella chewed on her bottom lip as she turned her head away, feeling like she was intruding on a private moment. Standing up from her chair, she walked over by the sliding glass door and peered out to see Edward and Emmett wrestling around on the ground. "Looks like Jasper's referee again," Alice commented as she stood next to Bella.

"I don't see him," Bella answered.

"Look up," Alice replied.

Looking up, she saw Jasper crouched down on a branch, watching over the fight between his brothers. "Hey, you fight unfair," Emmett complained when Edward dodged another attack.

"Then you should keep up," Edward answered with a crooked grin.

With Edward distracted, Emmett grabbed a hold of his arm, throwing him onto his back. "Yo Jazz, your turn," Emmett commented as he jumped up, hitting Jasper's outstretched hand. Jasper jumped down from his place in tree, landing right behind Edward.

Bella looked to her side when Alice started laughing. "This should be very interesting, two great fighters going against each other," she commented.

"They're both good huh?" Bella asked as she looked back outside.

"That's because Edward can read what Jasper's thinking, but Jasper's been a fighter for years so he can basically predict what Edward's next attack is," Alice replied.

The young human looked at the petite vampire. "How did you and Jasper meet?" she asked. Alice glanced up at her before the two of them walked away from the room.

"Oh, I saw Jasper in a vision. For years I waited in a diner in Philadelphia to meet him. I knew I had a connection to him before I even knew who he was," she replied smiling.

Bella smiled to see Alice's eyes light up as she spoke about her husband. "Such a Southern gentleman," she added with a grin before they heard the door open.

"Give up already?" Esme asked.

"Another draw," Edward answered before kissing his mother's cheek.

Bella jumped back when Jasper was suddenly behind Alice swinging his laughing wife around in circles. Smiling, she left them alone, pushing her bangs from her hair as she went into the library.

Climbing up the ladder, she pulled out a book and began reading. "I'm not surprised to see you here," Edward commented as he walked in. Looking down from her place in the ladder she smiled a little.

"What can I say, books are a great way to escape reality," she replied.

Edward leaned against the bottom steps of the ladder. "And I have to agree with you," he told her. She smiled as she closed the book. "How are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm doing pretty well," she replied.  
"You slept peacefully last night," he commented.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "What you watch me sleep?" she asked.

"It's fascinating to me," he admitted with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Why is my sleeping fascinating?" she asked.

"When you haven't slept for eighty-seven years, when someone's able to sleep in this household, it can be a fascinating thing," he replied.

"Kind of weird but alright," she commented slowly.

Shrugging her shoulders with a sigh, Bella put her book back in the shelf and went to climb down the ladder. She missed a step on the ladder and let out a yelp when she fell off, closing her eyes as she waited for her body to hit the hardwood floor. Except she let out a gasp when she felt cold, hard arms catching her. Opening her eyes, she was looking up into Edward's topaz eyes. "You are the clumsiest human I have ever seen," he quipped. She blushed as he set her down on the floor.

"Sorry," she murmured.

"You alright?" he asked.

She nodded her head slowly. "Yeah, I'm okay," she replied smiling a little. Clearing her throat nervously, she rubbed her hands together. "I'm going to…yeah…I'm just gonna go," she commented as she left the room. Edward watched her go, chuckling lightly as he left the library.

The next day, Bella was standing outside when Edward walked out. "Morning," he greeted.

"Good morning," she answered.

He smiled a little, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Come take a walk with me," he told her softly. She gave him a quizzical look as he started walking into the forest.

"Should I be afraid?" she asked as she followed him.

Shaking his head slowly, he gave her a small grin. "You never have to worry about anything dealing with me Bella," he assured her.

"Alright," she answered as she followed him.

They walked in silence for awhile before he finally spoke, "Bella, if you weren't here. What could you see yourself doing?" Bella shrugged a little.

"Maybe go to school, I was home schooled all my life," she replied.

She let out a sigh. "I don't know," she added. Edward kicked a stone before he stepped over a fallen log. He grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up and over the dead tree. Bella had her hands on his arms, their eyes locking for a few minutes before he carefully set her back down on the ground.

"I'm surprised the Volturi tutored you," he commented as they started walking again.

"Apparently the Volturi have done a lot of things for me that has surprised you," she answered.

"The Volturi aren't very docile vampires. They're usually a very brutish coven who find the hunt a fun game especially the killing," he explained.

"Not all of them are evil killers!" she blurted out, surprising him.

She was actually glaring at him. "Not all of the Volturi members are ferocious vampires that just kill for fun. There are some members who actually cared," she told him. An awkward silence fell between them. "You don't know all the members, just Aro, so don't go judging all of them," she added poking his chest.

"Bella, is this about whoever helped you escape?" he asked after a minute.

Bella's cheeks turned pink. "Nothing," she told him as she went to walk away.

"Bella, we know you didn't escape on your own. The Volturi wouldn't let you walk out the front door," he pointed out as he walked after her.

"I didn't walk out the front door! I ran," she told him as she went to find their trail.

"They're vampires, Bella, they have guards everywhere. You didn't escape on your own, someone helped you," he answered as he followed her.

Bella let out a frustrated sigh when she realized she was lost. "Bella, you know who helped you escape. Who was it?" he asked as he stood in front of her.

"I'm not going to tell you," she answered.

"The Volturi didn't want to tutor you, knowing Aro he wouldn't want you to have that kind information. Knowing him he would want to keep you sheltered from everything so you would feel like the only life you had was just being one of his drones. Someone went against Aro's wishes and tutored you," he commented.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, she kept walking. "Bella, who was it?" he asked.

"I'm not going to risk his freedom just because you and your family want to know who it was. All you need to know is that since my parents' sudden deaths, he's been the only father I ever had during the last twelve years. The least I can do is keep his identity a secret," she replied.

After a few minutes of silence, Edward nodded his head slowly. "I understand, come on, I'll take you back," he assured her. He pulled her onto his back and ran home.


	8. Unexpected Affections

Chapter 8: Unexpected Affections

The days went by and Bella was getting used to her time with the Cullens. It was actually comforting to feel like she was part of a family, even if she was the only human in this family.

One day, Edward was standing out on the veranda of the house, watching as Bella was sitting outside talking to Alice. He chuckled lightly to see his sister's enthusiasm to have another girl to talk to besides Esme and Rosalie. "That is something this family rarely sees," Carlisle commented as he stood next to him. Glancing at his "father", he cleared his throat.

"Edward, you walk around the house with a scowl on your face. Esme loves that you've been smiling more," Carlisle replied.

Edward cleared his throat, rubbing his hands together. "Even Jasper is able to stand in a room with you longer than five minutes," he added.

"My mood isn't that bad," Edward muttered.

"If only you knew," Carlisle answered, patting his back.

Letting out a sigh, Edward watched as Bella reluctantly let Alice braid her hair. "She is very much different than any other human I have ever met Carlisle. Her scent, everything about her is different," he commented. Carlisle looked over to see his eyes practically sparkle as he looked at the young woman in the gardens.

"I recognize that look all too well," the Cullen patriarch commented.

Edward looked over at him. "What look?" he asked. He watched as his father shook his head slowly.

"I had that same expression on my face when I was with Esme those weeks she would visit me," Carlisle replied simply.

The bronze-haired vampire stood up straighter. "Forbidden," he hissed turning to leave.

"It is forbidden, why do you think I left Esme all those years ago?" Carlisle answered before Edward could go inside.

Sighing, the younger vampire rubbed the back of his neck, his fingers brushing against the scar on his neck where Carlisle had bitten him. The silence between them was almost deafening, but neither one of them made an attempt at moving. "That's why you left her all those years ago?" Edward asked turning around.

"Why do you think I left Esme? You and I are more alike than you'd like to admit son. We go for what is forbidden to our world, that includes falling in love with human women," Carlisle replied.

Edward leaned back against the house. "I obviously can't leave like you had. Bella needs all the protection she can take right now," he commented. Carlisle nodded his head slowly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What do you plan on doing then Edward?" he asked curiously.

The younger vampire was silent, tapping his chin as he began to ponder some sort of option he could take other than the one that was almost impossible in his mind. Letting out a sigh, he shook his head slowly. "I'll have to keep my feelings masked, just be her friend and her protector. That is all I'll be, I won't put her life in anymore danger she's already in," he commented.

"Then you better be careful Edward, if the opportunity presents itself while you two are together…" Carlisle started.

Edward held his hand up, silencing him before he could finish. "I won't do that, not now, not ever," he told Carlisle defiantly before going back inside.

"I said those words too, but things changed once Esme was back in my life," Carlisle said quietly.

In the gardens, Bella had the braid Alice had just put in her hair over her shoulder as she looked at the vampire. "So you have no memory of your human life?" she asked surprised. Alice shook her head slowly.

"Nothing, I woke up after my transformation with my name on my shirt, so that's all I knew was just a name. I wandered around for years just trying to remember what had happened to me. I guess not knowing about my human life can be a gift as well as a curse," Alice replied.

"How?" Bella asked.

The petite vampire shrugged her shoulders. "I have no family or friends to miss because I don't even remember who they were," she replied.

"That has to be horrible though," Bella commented.

"That's where the cures comes in, because not knowing can be worse than not knowing," Alice answered.

"Alice has learned a few things about her past over the years," Jasper said suddenly as he stood behind his wife, his hands on her shoulders.

"What about you Jasper?" Bella asked curiously.

Alice reached up, her hand resting over her husband's when he stiffened up a little. "I think that's a story for another time," she told her friend. Bella saw the uncomfortable expression on Jasper's face, making her nod her head slowly.

"Yea, sorry Jasper," she answered.

"It's quite alright," he assured her.

Alice jumped up from her place on the bench, holding onto Jasper's hands. "I think we should go hunt, talk to you later Bella," she commented with a smile before pulling him into the woods. Bella laughed a little, shaking her head slowly.

"That is something you get used to after awhile," Edward commented as he sat next to her.

"I can see how it has to be something to get used to," she commented, scratching the back of her neck.

Edward grinned a little. "How are you liking it here in Vancouver?" he asked. The young woman pulled her knee up to her chest.

"It's a lot more peaceful than Volterra," she replied.

"I can see how that would be true," he agreed.

She bit her lower lip as she played with her bracelets. "You know, the last thing I remember before I woke up in my room in the castle…my mother had talked my dad into going to a trip to Italy. I remember she was a little flighty…spontaneous. She wanted to leave for a vacation for awhile and my dad finally relented after she was begging him to go for weeks and weeks," she commented laughing a little at the memory. Edward looked at her as he watched as her doe brown eyes darkened with sadness a little. "I don't remember much of the trip, I just know we were only there a few days," she said softly, "the next thing I know I'm in the castle and Aro's telling me that was my new home."

"I can only imagine how scary it was for you," he said softly.

She shook her head slowly. "It isn't something you can imagine unless you truly experience it. When you're trapped in this dark room with nowhere to go…" she said softly. Letting out a sigh, she leaned against her hand as her mind started drifting a little.

__

**Bella let out a whimper as she sat in the corner of her little bed with tears in her eyes. "I want my mama," she sobbed as she was wrapping her tiny arms around her body. She looked up when she heard the door open and let out another sob. "Don't hurt me, please," she begged.**

**"Shh, I mean you no harm," a voice reassured her.**

**Her eyes widened when she saw a tall pale man with long black hair and dark robes. What scared her more where his dark red eyes. "No, go away," she begged crying.**

__

**"Here…" he said softly.**

**He held up a large blanket, wrapping it around the child's shoulders. "So you won't freeze to death in here," he told her softly. The man rested his hand on the top of the frightened child's head before he held up a worn teddy bear. Bella opened her eyes and looked at the bear in her hands. Smiling a little she took the toy in her arms.**

**"Thank you," she said softly.**

Bella opened her eyes again, looking over to see Edward staring at her intently. "Are you alright?" he asked. She nodded her head slowly.

"Yeah, I was just remembering something," she replied.

Edward rested his hand over hers. "If you ever want to talk, Bella, just know I'm here to listen," he assured her. She smiled a little, giving his hand a squeeze…or attempted to.

"Thanks," she answered.

She leaned against his chest, closing her eyes as she relaxed against him. He let out a sigh as he carefully wrapped his arms around her, leaning back against the back of the bench, holding her close to him.

Back in Italy, Marcus was making his way through the trees when he saw one of Aro's spies running up the hill. "You boy!" he called to the vampire. The guard stopped suddenly, looking towards the leader. Hurrying over, he bowed to his leader. "What news do you bring boy?" he demanded.

"My Lord, I have found trace of the human girl. I tracked her scent back to a house not far from here," the guard explained.

Marcus locked his jaw. "Who owns this home?" he demanded.

"Aro's friend, Carlisle Cullen," the vampire replied.

The Volturi leader tapped his chin. "You have done well boy," he informed. The boy went to get up when Marcus suddenly grabbed him in a headlock. "Unfortunately, you have done too well. I can't let you tell Aro who has taken her," he hissed to the boy. Before the vampire could cry for help, Marcus ripped his head off his shoulders. He began tearing the body apart, throwing the pieces into the fire he had built. The light of the fire danced off his face as he stared into the flames, making sure that Bella's whereabouts were still a mystery to everyone…even Aro.


	9. A Message

Chapter 9: A Message

Bella was sitting in her room when she heard a knock on the door. "Yes," she answered hiding whatever she was writing under her notebook. She looked over her shoulder as Edward walked in. Edward smiled a little as he stood behind her.

"What are you working on?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, I'm just looking over a few of these books Esme bought me," she replied smiling.

Edward smiled a little as he carefully leaned over her chair. "Listen I have to go for a few days," he told her. She looked up at him about to ask why when she saw her answer, his eyes were charcoal black. "Carlisle and Esme had gone hunting a few days before that so you won't be alone here," he told her.

"Okay," she answered.

Edward rested his hand on her shoulder. "Are you going to be alright here?" he asked.

"I'll be fine," she assured him.

Smiling softly, moved circles into her shoulder with his thumb before leaving the room. Watching him leave, Bella sat back in her seat and let out a sigh. Turning back to her task at hand, she lifted her notebook up to reveal the piece of paper she was writing on and finished what she was doing.

That night, Bella bit her lower lip as she pulled on her hooded sweater and left the note on her bed. Opening her window, she began to carefully climb out, just hoping Carlisle and Esme were too distracted to hear her.

When her feet touched the ground, she took her chance and started running. This group of vampires were too wonderful and kind for her to put their safety in danger. She refused to let Aro and the rest of his guards kill them because she was going against Aro's wishes. She refused to go back to Volterra, but she couldn't stay with the Cullens. She knew at this point, Aro would be planning to send Demetri out after her. Just the idea of Demetri finding her sent chills up and down her spine. "_You're mine_," his voice would hiss in her nightmares.

With her mental shields, she knew she could block Demetri from being able to track her, but it didn't mean that would stop him. She knew Demetri since she was a child, he would act polite and formal in public, but behind closed doors it was a completely different story.

As Bella ran down a hill, she let out a gasp as she tripped and rolled down it the rest of the way. She cried out in pain when her wrist landed on a rock, the bone in her wrist throbbing telling her it was either broken or at least fractured. Sitting up, she held her injured wrist before she got up again. Turning around she let out a scream when she saw a pair of dark eyes right in front of her. "Bella what are you doing out here?' Edward demanded.

"I-I…" she trailed off.

Smelling her blood, Edward held her arm up to see the bloodied wrist from when it landed on the rock. Bella suddenly heard a hiss and Edward looked over his shoulder. "Jasper, don't," Edward told his brother, making Bella stand behind him. Jasper's eyes were completely black, he was in the crouched position. "Jasper! Get back now!" Edward ordered.

Instead of answering, Jasper ran full vampire speed, but Edward moved just as fast, standing right in front of her. They both collided to the ground. "JASPER GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!" Edward shouted trying to get Jasper back to his usual self. He tried to pin Jasper to the ground, but Jasper was faster and jumped back up on his feet.

"Bella what are you doing out her?" Alice exclaimed as she grabbed the girl's arm.  
"EMMETT STOP STARING AND HELP ME!" Edward shouted as he tried to get a grip on Jasper's arm.

With all his might, Edward pushed against Jasper's chest sending the vampire flying back and into a tree, cracking it in half. Just as Jasper got back up on his feet, Emmet was behind him, grabbing a hold of his arms and yanking him back. "Jazz! Cool it bro, stop, this isn't you," Emmett insisted as he kept his grip on his brother's arms. Bella watched as Alice ran over, her hands on Jasper's face as she got him to calm down.

"Emmett! Take Jasper back on his hunt," Carlisle called as he ran over to the group.

Bella bit her lower lip when Edward walked over to her. "What are you doing out here?" he asked.

"I…" she trailed off as he looked at her injured wrist.

"Come on, I'll get that cleaned up," Carlisle told Bella, gently grabbing her arm.

Bella looked at Edward and Alice before following Carlisle back to the house.

In Carlisle's office, he was wrapping her wrist up. "Bella, why were you trying to run?" he asked.

"I'm just scared Carlisle. I'm scared of what Aro will do you guys if he found out that I'm here," she replied quietly.

"Bella, I can assure you we are able to defend ourselves," Carlisle assured her.

She bit her lower lip as she leaned against the desk. "Can I tell you a secret?" she asked. Carlisle glanced at her as he finished tying the bandage off before grabbing the wrist brace that was sitting beside her.

"Of course," he replied as he started strapping the brace around her wrist.

"It was Marcus…he's the one who helped me escape from Volterra," she admitted softly.

He stopped with his work and stared at the young woman before him. "Marcus?" he asked surprised. She nodded her head slowly.

"He's…raised me over the last twelve years without Aro knowing. He became my tutor, taught me everything I should know and everything he would like me to know, he's been my protector all these years. So I know it was him saving me from becoming Demetri's pet," she explained.

Carlisle listened to her, nodding his head slowly once she was finished. "It doesn't surprise me that it was Marcus who saved you," he told her.

"It doesn't?" she asked.

Carlisle shook his head slowly. "No, in fact, I feel foolish for not realizing it myself that it was Marcus," he told her as he lit a match, burning her bloodied bandages he had sitting in a bowl.

"Why?" she asked.

Sighing a little, the Cullen patriarch began cleaning up his supplies. "I guess you wouldn't know unless Marcus felt that information should've been shared. I suppose he has this…connection to you because you remind him of his late wife," he replied.

"Didyme…he's mentioned her a few times," she commented.

He nodded his head slowly. "He was never the same since her sudden death," he answered.

"Well…what happened to her?" she asked.

Carlisle shook his head slowly. "I don't know, Aro just said he had arrived too late to save his sister from her horrible demise. No one knows who killed her or why," he replied. He glanced over at her. "It could also explain why Aro also took interest in you besides your ability. Aro wouldn't have waited until you were seventeen to turn you. He probably would've turned you as soon as you were twelve like he had done to Jane and Alec," he explained.

"Does this put me in more danger?" she asked.

"I don't think. Aro's not one to have personal feelings except if it gives him personal gain," he replied.

Bella bit her lower lip, nodding her head slowly. "Carlisle, I want to send Marcus some sort of message that I'm okay," she told him.

"You can use the phone in here," he told her.

She smiled a little as Carlisle smiled at her before leaving his office. Sitting at Carlisle's desk, she let out a shaky breath as she began dialing his private line, she was the only one who knew his number. After two rings, she heard someone answer. "Bella?" she heard Marcus answer.

"Marcus, it's me," she answered, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Are you alright piccola?" he asked.

"I'm fine, I'm safe," she replied.

"The Cullens found you?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"So you are safe. You are perfectly safe as long as you stay close to them," he told her.

Bella let out a shaky breath. "Remember what I told you Bella when this moment came," he told her.

"Run…and never look back," she recited.

"Do remember that piccola, no matter what happens, no matter whatever you hear. Do not come back to Volterra," he told her.

"Okay," she answered.

"Promise me you won't ever come back," Marcus told her.

Bella chewed on her bottom lip before answering. "I promise," she said quietly.

"I must go now, Aro is calling his guards for a search party out for you. Don't worry, I will find a way to keep your position secret," Marcus explained.

"I know," she answered.

After saying their goodbyes, Bella up and sat back in the chair letting out a shaky breath. She rested her hand against her forehead, letting out a shaky breath as she prayed that Marcus will be kept safe.


	10. Can't Admit

Chapter 10: Cant Admit

Two more months passed and everything seem to fall into a normal routine. Bella grew accustomed to living with the Cullens and trusting their promise that they would protect her from all threats.

One day, Bella was sitting in her room reading a book when there was a knock on the door. "Yeah?" she asked.

"It's Edward, may I come in?" he asked.

"Sure," she replied sitting up with a smile as she pulled her hair over her shoulder.

Edward walked in, closing the door behind him. "Hey, want to get out for a little while?" he asked.

"Where?" she asked curiously.

"What about the waterfall?" he asked.

Bella smiled. "That'd be fun," she replied. She got off the bed, pulling on her sneakers before she and Edward left the room.

Walking down the stairs, they saw Jasper and Alice sitting on the couch cuddled up together. "Have fun you two!" Alice called out in a sing song voice. Chuckling, Edward shook his head slowly.

"Alice, keep your visions to yourself," he called to his sister.

"No promises!" she called back.

Bella gave him a quizzical look. "What was that about?" she asked.

"Nothing for you to worry about it," he replied.

He held his hand out to her. "Shall we?" he asked. She smiled as she slipped her hand into his as he pulled her onto his back. "Hold on tight," he told her. Bella wrapped her arms tightly around his torso as he started running vampire speed through the forest.

When they arrived at the waterfall, Edward let her go and Bella smiled as she sat down on her usual rock, watching the water. "How do you like being here?" he asked.

"It's actually safe, something I haven't felt in years," she replied smiling.

"That's good," he told her as he sat down across from her.

Bella smiled as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "I remember when I was little…before I was trapped in Volterra, my mom had us take a trip to Florida. It was so much fun, I was carefree then. I remember one time she took me to the beach, being young I just thought the ocean was just so awesome. I know we spent the whole day there, just playing or whatever," she explained. As she spoke, she was tipping her hand in the water, just scooping water up in her water, watching as it fell off her hand and between her opened fingers. "You know, it makes you think about how you take everything in this world for granted until you're locked away in a room for years and forbidden to see any of it," she explained.

"I'm sorry that the Volturi were so cruel to keep you hidden," Edward answered as he sat closer to her.

Bella looked up at him, their eyes locking together. She bit her lower lip with a small smile as she pushed her hair out of her eyes again. "What do you miss about not being human?" she asked.

"There are a lot of things I miss Bella," he replied.

"Well, what is the main thing?" she asked.

Edward chuckled a little as he leaned back against a boulder. "I wouldn't mind actually living in a town for more than three years later. I miss being human the fact that I can be normal," he replied. Bella bit her lower lip as she moved closer to him as he sat up.

"I would like to be normal too," she said softly.

"You are normal," he answered.

She shook her head slowly. "No, I'm not. I was never normal, even before my parents died I wasn't the usual, normal child," she explained. They were now sitting on the ground, their backs facing the rocks. Bella reached over, tracing the cuff around his wrist. Edward smiled as he suddenly reached up with his other hand, tracing her wrist with the tips of his fingers. Her small, warm hand slipped into his large, ice cold hand. Their fingers became laced together.

Both of their eyes were engrossed in the movement in their hands they weren't looking at each other. Finally, they lifted their heads both looking into each other's eyes. "Bella…" he whispered.

"Yeah…" she answered.

His free hand reached up, resting on the side of her neck as he leaned forward gently pressing his lips against hers. Letting her eyes slide close, she reached up with her free hand, resting on the back of his neck as she kissed him back. Suddenly, before she had time to react, Edward pulled away. "We can't do this…" he said suddenly standing up. Bella's face was flushing deep red with embarrassment now.

Standing up, she moved her fingers through her hair. "I want to go home," she told him. Edward nodded his head slowly.

"Okay," he answered.

Biting her lower lip she saw that he was ready to pull her onto her back. Closing her eyes, her face was still deep red as she climbed onto his back and he ran back home.

When they arrived, Bella got off Edward's back as fast as she could before hurrying inside. "Bella?" Alice called as she ran up the stairs. She looked over at Edward. "That was really stupid Edward," she told him before going upstairs.

Bella ran into her room, locking the door. Not even a second later Alice was knocking on the door. "Bella, can I come in?" she asked.

"No, I just want to be left alone," she replied as she sat down on the bed.

Pulling up to her knees against her chest, she sat back against the wall, letting out a shaky breath. "Stupid Bella, so stupid," she muttered to herself as she pressed the heel of her hand against her forehead.

In the music room, Edward was playing one of his pieces when he heard Carlisle walk in. "I don't want to talk," he told his father.

"Edward, Bella hasn't come out of her room since you came home. Alice saw what happened," Carlisle answered.

"More to my reason why I don't want to talk," Edward insisted.

Carlisle shook his head slowly. "It is forbidden Carlisle, you know this, I know this. Relationships between a vampire and a human is forbidden," he answered.

"You don't need to recite the laws of our world to me, Edward, I am very, very aware of what those laws are," Carlisle reminded him, sounding a bit irritated.

"You knew the laws enough that you made that decision to leave Esme before anything happened," Edward answered.

"Do you think that is a decision I am proud of?" Carlisle demanded.

Edward looked over to see the pain in Carlisle's eyes. "I regret my decision to leave Esme every single day. If I wasn't a coward then, I would've brought her with me. I would've taken care of her, not let that monster she married destroy her. I regret not staying in Ohio to be with her, it is a decision I will regret for all of eternity because I threw away a chance of being with her, truly with her when she was that innocent human," he told him.

"You have her now," Edward answered.

"Yes, and look what I had to do to keep her in my life. I turned her into a vampire after she tried killing herself because she lost the one good thing in her human life that was precious to her, her son. I had to put her back together and it is my fault that all that happened to her in the first place. There's a thin line between doing what the Volturi wants us to do and what we want to do for ourselves. I was foolish enough to let the laws of our world take me away from her. It is something I will spend all of eternity trying to make it up to her," he explained.

Edward was silent as he just stared at the piano keys. "Jasper can feel those unrealized feelings you two have for one another. I'm not telling you to be with her just to make her feel better. I want you to do what you feel is right for you, regardless of laws or anything of the sort. You have to do what is right for _you_," the Cullen patriarch explained. Edward watched as Carlisle went to leave. "I'd just hate to see you make the same mistake as I had Edward," he added before walking out of the room.

Now that was alone, Edward turned around in his bench closing his eyes as he rested his head in his hands, pulling at his hair.


	11. Not a Trophy

Chapter 11: Not a Trophy

Bella bit her lower lip as she was walking through the gardens, her arms wrapped around herself. She still felt so humiliated with how Edward reacted after they had kissed. Just the thought of it brought tears to here yes and blush to her cheeks. Letting out a shaky breath, she shook her head slowly as she started walking down a hill. "He's sorry you know," a voice said behind her. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Alice standing there.

"Not now Alice," she answered.

"He is, Edward's just too stubborn to do anything about it," Alice insisted.

"Then why did he act like he did?" Bella demanded, her arms crossed over her chest.

Alice sighed. "Because in our world, just the fact that he had just kissed another human the way he did is forbidden in our world because that is a sign of intimacy with a human. A relationship with a human is forbidden to vampires," she explained.

"Then why didn't he just say that?" Bella asked.

"He's confused," Alice replied.

"About what?" Bella asked.

Alice bit her lower lip. "Whether or not he wants to pursue his feelings for you," she replied. Bella stared.

"Wait…what?" she asked stunned.

The petite vampire nodded her head slowly. "He has feelings for you, he's just scared to act upon them…" Alice started.

"Don't speak for me Alice," Edward answered as he walked out of the house.

Alice patted Bella's shoulder before going back into the house. Bella pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Walk with me?" Edward asked.

"Why?" she asked.

"So we can talk without my family listening," he replied.

After a minute, she nodded her head slowly before she stuffed her hands into her sweater, walking down the hill with Edward following behind her. "Bella, I can't act upon the feelings I feel. If I do, it is a death sentence," he told her. She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Me being here at all is a death sentence. You're afraid of dying because of me?" she asked as she stopped and turned around.

"I'm not afraid to die. It's a death sentence for you," he replied.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Bella, I promised you I'd protect you. I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to you, but breaking the laws about relationships between vampire and human isn't a way to protect you," he told her.

"How do you know?" she asked.

Her brown eyes were staring into his topaz eyes with little hope she had. "All my life all I had ever wanted was to feel wanted by someone who wanted more than just to get me into bed. I'd only be Demetri's toy, I know that by the way he looks at me. I'm only a toy to him, something for him to control forever and it isn't something I want. All I ever wanted was to care about someone and for that someone to care about me in return," she explained.

Edward remained silent as he leaned back against a branch. "Edward, you make me feel things I have never, ever felt before. I was nothing but an empty person walking around the castle just…living. I knew at one point Aro was going to turn me into a vampire, that was a given, but I didn't think he was going to give me to Demetri like I'm some sort of trophy," she explained. He watched as she began to tremble at the idea.

"Bella, you're not a trophy to be won," he told her softly, resting his hand on her cheek.

Closing her eyes, she felt her body relax as she leaned into his touch. He moved his thumb over her cheekbone. "Life isn't worth living if you're not willing to take chances," she said quietly.

"Bella…you're making this harder than it should be," he answered.

Shaking her head slowly, she stepped closer to him, her hand resting over his chest. "No Edward, you are. The question is simple, do you want me or not?" she asked. Letting out a shaky breath, he moved his hands over her arms. Her breath was caught in her chest as she felt his hands caress her arms.

"I will always, always want you Isabella," he whispered softly.

"Then be with me, take a chance," she answered.

Looking at him, she saw that he was pondering over the idea before he leaned forward, carefully brushing his lips over hers. Bella moaned softly into his mouth, wrapping her arm around his neck. Edward wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her closer if it were possible. She gripped the front of his shirt as their kiss deepened. Her taste was as intoxicating as her smell, he just wanted to surround himself in her scent for all of eternity.

After awhile, they were walking through the forest in a comfortable silence. "What are you thinking about?" he asked. She bit her lower lip as she wrapped her arm around his back.

"How I'm happier now than I ever was in my life," she replied.

Smiling, he wrapped his arm around her slender waist. "How I never want this to end," she murmured. Edward leaned forward, kissing the top of her head. "It's better than what my thoughts were before," she added.

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

Letting out a sigh, she rested her head on his shoulder. "How I used to think of how I should've died the day my parents were killed. That you might be playing with fate with me, you and your family," she replied. Edward rubbed her waist gently.

"Bella, a human's time comes when it comes. There's no rhyme or reason to it, but it is unfair when someone of our kind either speeds up that process or stops that process," he replied.

"You mean like for you?" she asked.

Edward rubbed her arm gently. "I should've died with my mother in 1918. I know my mother was doing what she felt was right, she felt she was saving me, but I will always, always be stuck this way for all of eternity. I will never know what it's like to have a beating heart or to be able to feel like an actual human ever again," he explained.

"I'm sorry you have to be this way forever," she answered.

Edward kissed the top of her head. "It isn't your fault love," he said softly. Bella let out a sigh when she closed her eyes. She let out a gasp when he suddenly fell back on the ground, taking her with him. She let out a yelp when she fell back on the ground, looking over at him. She pushed her hair from her eyes as she lied on top of him. "But as Emmett put it, eternity doesn't seem so bad when there's an angel by your side," he added.

"You're agreeing with Emmett?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.

"I know scary thought isn't it?" he asked chuckling.

Bella laughed before she leaned forward, pressing her lips against his. Edward kissed her back, his hand on the back of her neck.

In Volterra, Marcus was making his way through the old hallways when he saw Aro standing at the end. "Marcus, my old friend, have you seen any of the new spies I had sent out?" he asked. Marcus shook his head slowly.

"No Aro, they have not returned," he replied.

Over the last few months he had been able to lie right in front of Aro without him finding out he was lying. "Curious how none of my spies are returning Marcus, they seem to just…disappear," he commented.

"They are working hard to please you Aro," Marcus replied simply.

Aro's red eyes seem to be trying to look right through him. "Of course that could be the case," he agreed, nodding his head slowly, "maybe I should send Demetri out."

"If you remember Aro, Demetri's gift is deflected with Bella's ability. You would be sending him out on a wild goose chase as the others," Marcus replied.

"This is true," Aro once again relented.

Silence fell between the two vampires. "Aro, just out of my curiosity, if the girl is hidden and not spreading word of our existence, why must we go after her?" Marcus asked. The leader of the Volturi stared at his second in command with a small glare.

"She had been promised to someone, my friend. As you know once I make a promise, it must be kept," Aro replied.

Marcus let out a deep breath, wishing Aro would just let it go when it came to giving Bella over as if she were property. "She is only a girl," he pointed out.

"A girl with magnificent abilities once she is an immortal," Aro told him.

"Then just let the girl become a vampire, don't hand her over to Demetri as if she were a prize to be won," Marcus objected.

Aro raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you arguing with my decision Marcus?" he demanded. Realizing he was showing his true feelings for the young girl, he backed down.

"Of course not Aro, I was only suggesting something," he replied.

Walking over, Aro reached out, placing his hand on Marcus's shoulder. Marcus closed his eyes as he was able to deflect Aro from any of the important thoughts that would give away his secret as well as Bella's whereabouts. After a minute or so, Aro let the other vampire's shoulder go. "Remember who is the true leader of this coven and who is just my followers," Aro hissed before walking down the hall. Marcus let out a deep breath as he went his own way.


	12. The Two Marks

Chapter 12: The Two Marks

Bella was sitting outside with a book in her hand when she had a feeling someone was standing behind her. Looking up, she saw Alice standing there. "Hey Alice," she said smiling.

"Hi Bella," Alice answered as she took a seat next to the young woman.

Pushing an annoying hair from her eyes, Bella placed a bookmark between the pages to find her place later and set the book aside. "Is something wrong?" she asked slowly.

"Nope, but I just want to say that you have made Edward probably the happiest guy alive right now. We haven't seen him smile like this in awhile," Alice replied happily.

"Was he really that broody?" Bella asked laughing a little.

"Not broody…just…lonely," Alice replied.

Bella bit her lower lip as she pulled a knee up to her chest. "I know what it means to being lonely, felt that for twelve years," she replied. Alice rested her hand on the young woman's arm with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry Bella," she said softly.

"Not you're fault," Bella answered, pushing her hair over her shoulder.

The only time Bella did not feel lonely in Volterra was when Marcus was there to take care of her and that was only when Aro was not watching with almost glaring eyes. "I have to ask you something," Alice informed.

"Um…okay…." she said slowly.

Alice laughed a little. "Edward hasn't bitten you has he?" she asked.

"I don't look like a vampire now do I?" Bella answered, raising an eyebrow.

The petite vampire began laughing a little more. "Edward can bite you, but remove the venom so you wouldn't turn into a vampire, but without killing you too," she told the young woman.

"Why would he want to bite me if it's not meant to change me or kill me?" Bella asked.

"Well I guess this part the Volturi kept from you because they wanted to surprise you in their own sick way," Alice commented.

Bella raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" she asked while laughing.

"Bella, sometimes a vampire takes two marks. The first mark is when they are turned," Alice replied.

She turned her head to the side to show Bella the bite scar on her neck. "What's the other scar?" Bella asked.

"When a vampire takes a mate, they usually give each other the "lover's bite"," Alice replied.

"The 'lover's bite'?" Bella question still extremely confused.

Alice sighed, rubbing the back of her neck. "Yeah…it basically marks the mate as taken just in case another vampire tries to lay claim," she replied.

"I'm guessing you and Jasper have those marks?" Bella asked.

"Yep," Alice replied.

"And where's your mark?"

As soon as the question was asked, Bella knew that if this little vampire could blush she would be. "Our marks exist, just for anyone to see," the petite vampire told her.

"Ah, I see," Bella commented.

"So Edward hasn't done that?" Alice asked.

"Uh no," Bella replied as she got off the bench.

"It's not supposed to be a scary thing Bells. It's just an act of love."

"It's still a bite, besides I wouldn't even be able to mark Edward without being turned which is something I do _not_ want."

Watching as the young woman walked away, Alice shook her head slowly. "It'll happen," she murmured even though her friend was out of earshot.

Later that day, Bella was lying back on the grass by Edward as the sound of the waterfall relaxed them both. She smiled as Edward was tracing her jaw with his fingertips. "Alice was talking to me about something interesting today," she commented.

"As she usually does, what was it this time?" he asked chuckling.

Bella bit her lower lip as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "She was telling me about the "lover's bite"," she replied. Edward's smile faded, sitting up on his arm.

"She told you about that?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

Sighing, he shook his head slowly. "I wish she hadn't," he muttered.

"Why? Were you planning on giving me that mark?" she asked.

"I was going to talk to you about it," he replied.

"Why would you bite me? How can you bite me without turning me or killing me?" she asked.

"Bella, calm down before you have a heart attack," he replied.

She bit her lower lip as she played with her bracelets around her wrist. "Bella, it isn't meant to scare you. The bite…it just shows other vampires that you would be mine, that you are protected. I wouldn't consider giving you one if we had met in another way, but since we met this way it is almost a given," he explained.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because of Demetri," he replied.

Standing up, she looked down at him. "So you want to give me this mark just to prove to Demetri that I'm yours?" she asked.

"To prove that we're together forever, Bella. Not to flaunt you in front of his face, it's to protect you," he replied.

"Why can't just explaining that I'm with you help?" she demanded.

"It doesn't work that way," he replied.

"Why not?" she asked, growing irritated.

Holding onto her hand, he pulled her down in front of him. "Bella, it's because it wouldn't matter to Demetri. I could stand there and tell him we are together until eternity ends, it would not matter to him. The only thing he would understand is if I gave you the bite," he explained.

Biting her lower lip, she pulled her hair over her shoulder when he reached out, stroking her face gently. "Also know this Bella, I won't give you the bite unless you ask me to," he told her.

"I really don't think that's going to happen," she replied.

"I know, but I just thought I would explain it to you before you thought I was going to do it to flaunt you," he told her.

She let out a gasp when he grabbed her by her leg gently, pulling her underneath him. "Bella, I would never, ever do that. I care for you too much to treat you like an object," he said softly. Biting her lower lip, she reached up, resting her hand on his cheek.

"I care about you too, the other problem is that I wouldn't be able to give the mark back," she replied.

He kissed her wrist gently. "As long as you were marked, we would be safe," he whispered. He kissed up her arm to her shoulder before resting his forehead against hers. Closing her eyes, gently bringing her bottom lip between her teeth, she rested her hand on the back of his neck. "You have no idea how long I have waited for you," he whispered.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Edward smiled softly as he brushed his lips over her forehead. "All my life, human and vampire, I had been waiting for that one girl to come into my life and change it for the better. I finally found her," he said softly. Bella smiled as she wrapped her arms around his back.

"I'm here…to stay," she said softly.

"Good," he answered.

He leaned forward, kissing her tenderly, his arms wrapped around her waist. Kissing him back, she gripped the front of his shirt as she fell into the world of bliss.


	13. Bella's Nightmare

Chapter 13: Bellas Nightmare

Bella let out a sigh when she woke up in Edward's arms again. Smiling, she snuggled up against him. She loved it when she woke up in his arms. She felt so safe and secure there. "Good morning," Edward told her softly.

"Morning," she answered.

She turned so she was lying on her front, but, she was moving her hand up and down his chest and torso. "Sleep well?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

"I could tell. You weren't nearly as talkative in your sleep like you normally are," he commented.

He entwined his fingers with hers, caressing wrist with his thumb. Smiling softly, he kissed her forehead when he heard her stomach growl. "Food for the human," he quipped as they got up from bed.

"I'll be right down, I'm just going to shower and everything," she told him.

Nodding his head slowly, Edward kissed her forehead softly again, his hand resting in the middle of her back before going downstairs. Sighing, Bella grabbed her clothes from the drawer before going into the shower.

Walking downstairs, Bella was wearing her usual black sneakers, with tight fitting blue jeans that had faded knees, and a long sleeved cream colored shirt that had a hood attached. The sleeves were almost too long, hanging past her wrists a little. She had her hair tied in a braid, the braid sitting over her shoulder.

When she entered the kitchen, she saw tension between the family members. "Guys?" she called nervously. They looked up, all forcing smiles on their faces.

"Morning Bella, hungry?" Esme asked as she held out a plate of pancakes for her.

"Um yea thanks,' she replied.

She looked over at Edward. "What's going on?" she asked.

"It isn't important," he replied.

"It seems to be if you're all acting all weird," she told them.

"It's nothing Bella, just eat your breakfast," Edward answered.

Edward looked over at Alice who was standing nervously by the wall next to Jasper, who had his arm wrapped protectively around his mate while he was glaring at Edward. "_If you ever snap at my wife again, Bella won't have to worry about the Volturi killing you because I will_," Jasper thought over to Edward. Edward let out a small hiss so only Jasper could hear before he took his place next to Bella at the table.

The kitchen was silent, too silent for comfort. When Bella was almost done with her breakfast, she heard Alice let out a gasp. "Edward!" Alice exclaimed. Before Bella could react, Edward grabbed a hold of Bella's arm, a growl resonating from his chest as he yanked her behind him. She suddenly heard glass shattering everywhere, making Bella grip the back of Edward's shirt. Her eyes scanned the floor to see the glass from the kitchen window all over the tiled floor as well as the table and the counters. It looked like a bomb had gone off, blowing all the windows out. Looking over Edward's arm, she felt her heart drop to the pit of her stomach at what she saw.

Standing in the middle of the counter stood one of the Volturi guards. He had brown hair, peppered with some blonde, beady red eyes, wearing black boots that had mud cake at the bottom, black pants that look weather worn, a black long sleeved shirt that had holes going through the hem and a little bit in the shirt, and a black jacket where the left sleeve was torn. On his left wrist was a wrist cuff with the Volturi crest in the middle.

Bella was visibly beginning to tremble as she held onto Edward. "There are more out there, if you kill me, it's just the signal for them all to come in here and kill you all," the guard hissed with a half grin.

"Get out of here," Edward hissed with a glare.

The vampire laughed as he stared at the bronze-haired vampire. "Look, we mean no harm. We're just here for the girl," he commented. Edward pulled Bella further behind him.

"You're not getting her," Edward answered.

"Pity, because she's coming back home with us where she belongs. Isn't that right Bella? Your betrothed awaits," the vampire answered with a half-grin.

Rosalie let out a hiss when she went to take a step forward when Emmett grabbed her back while the vampire just began to laugh. "Bella is not property! We're not about to let you treat her as such!" Rosalie hissed.

"She belongs back in Volterra," the vampire hissed.

Jasper looked over to see Edward carefully getting into the crouching position. "_On my signal_?" Jasper asked Edward. Edward nodded a little before looking over at Emmett who also nodded, knowing what the plan was.

"Alice…go," Jasper hissed before he jumped from his place in front of his wife, going full force at the vampire.

"JASPER!" Alice shrieked as they both tumbled to the floor.

Not two seconds later, the window next to Edward and Bella seemed to have exploded, forcing Edward to move lightning speed, protecting her from the shards. "Get her out of here, now," Edward ordered. Before she could react, she felt Esme grab onto her arm just as the vampire who jumped through the window by Edward tackled him to the floor.

"NO!" Bella shouted in horror.

"Bella, go, go!" Esme insisted, pushing her out the backdoor.

Just as the girls made it out the back, Bella let out a gasp to see several more guards there. Esme, Alice, and Rosalie stood in front of Bella. "Hand over the girl and you ladies can go free," one vampire hissed.

"I don't think so," Rosalie answered with a half-grin.

Bella watched in shock as the vampires she had begun to grow close to as family began fighting these guards. "GO BELLA!" Alice shouted. Bella ran down a hill, heading towards where they hid the cars just in case something like this happened. She was about halfway down a hill when she let out a scream, a vampire landing in front of her.

"You're weak without your little vampire lover," the vampire Jasper had attacked sneered.

Bella reached into her pocket with shaking hands pulling out the lighter she always kept with her knowing it was the one thing that could destroy them. The vampire hissed when she lit the lighter in her hand. "You stupid little human girl," he hissed.

"Show you stupid!" she answered as she threw the lighter down, the leaves easily catching fire right by the vampire's feet.

Taking advantage of his distraction, she started running around the flames towards the car. She let out a scream as she fell to the ground when she felt him grab the back of her hood. She coughed when the air was knocked out of her lungs. The vampire stood above her with an evil grin. "It's time to say hello to fate, little human," he sneered. Bella covered her face to try to protect herself, even though it was useless. The vampire was suddenly shoved away from her, pinned to the ground.

Edward had jumped on the vampire's back, grabbing him by his head, twisted, and ripped the head off it's shoulder. He started throwing the pieces into the fire before running over to Bella. "No!" she exclaimed when he grabbed her arms.

"Bella, Bella, it's me," he told her.

Bella threw her arms around his neck as he lifted her up in the carrying position. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as he stepped backwards a few steps down the hill as the fire began to grow. Carlisle hurried down the hill with the rest of the family. "Let's go, go Edward," he urged Edward, pushing him towards the cars. Edward put Bella into his car before he ran to his side of the car, jumping in. Throwing the car into reverse, he sped backwards before throwing it in drive, driving off with the rest of the family following right behind him.

They stopped once they knew they were far enough away from the scene, getting out of their cars. Edward had his arm wrapped tightly around Bella's waist as they looked out to see that the house was now lit up in flames. "It's all gone," she heard Esme say softly. She was right, the house and all the trees around it were soon lit up in flames from all the fires they had lit to destroy the bodies of the guards. The dry air made everything catch fast, burning everything to the ground.

"We have to keep moving, I'm sure the smoke can be seen in the nearby town and they'll be sending people out here," Carlisle commented.

Nodding, the family dispersed to their cars, driving back down the hill and towards their next destination.

During the drive, Bella was playing with her bracelet around her wrist, not even looking at Edward. "Bella…say something," he said softly. She swallowed hard, closing her eyes tight.

"It's my fault, all of this is my fault," she said softly.

"None of this is your fault," Edward answered.

Lifting her head, she looked over at him. "That's not true and you know it. You and your family lived normal lives until I came in and destroyed it," she told him.

"We're not about to let the Volturi turn you into something you don't want to become," Edward answered.

She shook her head slowly. "Stop the car," she told him as she pulled at her seatbelt.

"Bella…" he started.

"Stop the damn car Edward or I'm jumping out!" she snapped.

Edward pulled over and Bella jumped out of the car. "BELLA!" he shouted getting out and going after her.

Bella started running down the hills, through the trails just trying to get away. "Bella come back!" Edward called as he caught up with her.

"No, I'm going to disappear on my own so you guys can just keep going on with your lives without me," she answered.

Bella tripped over a large branch she tried to step over, but pulled herself back up. "Bella, Bella stop," he told her.

"No," she answered.

Having enough, he moved the abnormal speed to catch up to her, grabbing onto her arm. "LET GO!" she shouted.

"You can't leave," he answered.

"I can't stay! This is all my fault! Everything is my fault! Your family is in danger because of me! I signed your own execution orders for getting you involved! I shouldn't even BE here!" she exclaimed trying to pull her arm away.

"Bella, this family is risking everything for you because we want to protect you!" he answered.

Grabbing onto both of her arms, he yanked her closer to him when she kept struggling. "Bella look at me," he told her. Still struggling against him, she was trying her hardest to get away without looking at him. "LOOK AT ME!" he shouted, shaking her a little. Freezing in her place, she slowly looked him in the eye. "I'm not about to let you go out and get yourself killed, not after everything we have been through so far," he answered.

"You shouldn't even know me in the first place! If I hadn't run away from the Volturi, I would be trapped in that castle yet. I'd be a vampire already and I'd be Demetri's arm candy," she babbled.

"I'm not going to let that happen," he answered.

Bella lowered her head with tears falling down her face. "Bella," he said softly, making her look at him. Slowly lifting her head, she looked at him with tears still falling down her face. Her bottom lip was trembling as she was holding back her sobs. "You are my life now," he whispered softly. Releasing her arms, he rested his hands on her cheeks. "My life wasn't worth living until you entered it. It has become my job to protect you," he said softly.

Letting out another sob, she buried her face into his chest. Hugging her close, he kissed the top of her head. "I love you Bella," he told her softly. She gripped the front of his shirt sniffling softly.

"I love you too," she answered crying softly into his shirt.

Bending down, he lifted her up into his arms as he carried her up the hill back towards the cars. Putting her in the car, he walked on the other side without a word to the family. Climbing in, he drove off once more with the rest of the family trailing behind him. During their drive, Bella had fallen asleep with her hand gripping Edward's. Edward kept his grip on her hand gentle for him, but firm for her just to let her know he loved her and he wasn't about to let anything happen to her. "I'm here, always," he whispered before he turned his eyes back to the road.


	14. Wanting

Chapter 14: Wanting

After the Volturi guards had attacked the Cullens, the family had regrouped to Alaska after finding out that the Denali clan had gotten the Volturi off their trail there.

Two months had gone by and everything seemed to have calmed down. Sitting by her large bay window of her room, she looked out over the lake, biting her lower lip as she pushed her hair from her eyes. Ever since they arrived in Alaska, Bella hardly left her new room. Her actions were beginning to worry Edward.

Downstairs, Edward kept glancing up the stairs when Esme walked out of the pantry after having put the groceries away. "You alright sweetheart?" she asked, leaning against the counter.

"I'm fine Esme," he replied.

Smiling sadly, she walked over, resting her hand over her son's shoulder. "She'll be alright, she's just scared," she said softly.

"I know, but I just want the Bella I knew back," Edward replied.

"She needs time Edward, she had just seen a bunch of vampires come in and destroy her home and almost kill all of us. I'm sure she felt like it was the day her parents died all over again," she told him.

"She doesn't remember how her parents died," Edward answered.

Esme gave him a pointed look. "Edward, it doesn't take a genius for anyone to figure out what happened. Her parents suddenly die while they're in Italy and the next thing she knows she's the Volturi's prisoner? She's blocking what happened," she told him.

Sitting down at the counter, he looked down at the marble counter top, moving his fingers over the smooth surface. "She's my life Esme," he said softly.

"I know she is sweetheart," she answered.

She kissed the side of his head, her hand resting on the side of his neck. "I want everything with her, Esme. I wish I could be human so I can experience everything with her. Everything human that is," he said softly.

"I know," Esme answered.

She rested her hand over his arm. "You sound just like your father," she commented, "he told me once that is what he wanted. To find a way to become human again so we could just be humans together."

"Fate is cruel Esme," he said softly.

"I know it can be," she agreed.

Esme continued to move her fingers through his hair, resting her forehead against the side of his head comforting him the only way a mother could only comfort her hurting child. "I love you, you know?" she said softly, "I might not have given birth to you but you're still my boy."

"I know, love you too," he answered.

Later that evening, Edward trudged up the stairs, making his way to his and Bella's room. Opening the door, he saw Bella still sitting by the window. She had one of the throw pillows pressed up against her chest. Sitting by her feet was the tray of food he had left for her. "You should eat," he told her sitting in front of her.

"I'm not hungry," she answered.

Edward sighed as he reached over, resting his hand on her shin. "Bella," he whispered, "look at me." Slowly, she looked over at him. "Please tell me what to do Bella, please. Tell me what to do to make everything okay," he insisted. Swallowing hard, she held the pillow tighter.

"I just want them to go away," she said softly.

Moving the tray to the floor, he moved in closer, pulling her into his arms. "I just want to be left alone," she told him.

"I know," he answered.

He carefully rubbed her back, closing his eyes as he cradled her in his arms, just whispering sweet nothings into her ear. "Do it," she said suddenly sitting up.

"What?" he asked.

She pulled her hair aside, exposing her neck to him. "Mark me, give me the lover's mark," she told him.

"Bella…" he started.

"Demetri won't leave me alone unless I am already claimed. Claim me Edward so he can't," she answered.

Edward just stared at her. "I want him to know he can't have me," she insisted.

"Bella, the mark is more than just a bite on the neck or something," he answered.

She just stared at him. "It would stop Demetri from coming after me wouldn't it?" she asked.

"I doubt just because you wearing my mark would stop him from trying to go after you," he replied.

Bella moved closer so she was practically sitting in his lap. "And when I give you the mark…my mark…I want it to be more than just something to keep Demetri from coming after you," he told her.

He stroked her face gently. "The lover's mark is more than just a bite or a claim mark Bella. It's a symbol…that bite is something exchanged almost like wedding rings," he explained.

"You're comparing a vampire bite to wedding rings?" she asked, raising her eyebrow at him.

"I am, because a ring is a symbol of love and commitment in a relationship. That is what the lover's mark is. It's a symbol that one vampire is committed to their mate for all of eternity," he replied.

Bella bit her lower lip, lowering her head so her forehead rested against his. "Which would be unfair to you because I wouldn't be able to give you the mark in return," she said softly, her hands resting against his chest.

"The lover's mark has never been placed on a human before, Bella. It is dangerous, because I would have to remove enough blood so it would remove the venom, but not too much blood so I don't kill you. I don't know if I can control myself, stop myself from killing you because your blood to me is so potent, so…addicting. I wouldn't be able to stop," he explained.

Closing her eyes, she let out a deep breath. "I would never, ever be able to forgive myself if I killed you by accident. At this point now, love, I wouldn't be able to live without you. I can't imagine a world where you don't exist," he whispered softly.

"What if I trusted you enough to know that you would stop before you killed me?" she asked.

Edward pulled back so his topaz colored eyes locked with hers. "Then I would say you don't know the monster side of me that well," he replied.

"I have seen the monster side of the vampires. I lived with probably the most vicious vampires in the world for twelve years. I saw the monster side and it scares the hell out of me," she told him.

"Then you know why I would never put you in a position where your blood would be exposed to me," he replied.

Bella grabbed onto his arm, moving back against the wall as he moved with her. "Are you saying your love for me wouldn't overpower that monster?" she asked softly.

"That's like asking the lion to stop feeding on the lamb it had been hunting," he replied.

She moved her hands over his arms as he carefully moved his arms around her waist. "I still think you can stop," she whispered.

"You're asking the impossible from me," he said softly.

"Not the impossible, just to be with you and to have it be shown," she answered.

Edward stared at her intensely. "If you were to give me the mark, where would you put it?" she asked. Chuckling lightly, he brushed his nose ever so gently against her jaw.

"Right here," he replied as he moved his thumb right over her heart.

She bit her lower lip as she rested her hand over his. "You have thought about it," she commented.

"Thinking about something and actually doing it are two completely different things," he replied.

He kissed her neck gently before moving so he was leaning back against the wall, pulling her close to his side. Sighing softly, she nuzzled his neck as she moved her hand over his chest. "I just wish everything was different," he said softly. Taking in a deep breath of her scent, he moved his hand along her arm. "I wish I was a human again so I can just hold you without the fear of hurting you or killing you," he murmured.

"If you were human, you wouldn't have been able to protect me from the Volturi," she replied, "I would be trapped in Volterra right now as Demetri's trophy."

Letting out a deep breath, she moved closer to him if it were at all possible. "Edward, for so long I was just a walking zombie in that castle. Just living life for no reason at all," she murmured. She entwined her fingers with his with a small smile. "You picked me off the streets quite literally, saving me from my hellish life. You say you can't imagine a world where I don't exist. I can't imagine a world where you don't exist, it is almost as torturous as the idea of Demetri claiming me. Edward, I need you in my life just as much as you need me in yours," she explained.

Sighing, Edward moved his thumb over her wrist before kissing her knuckles gently. "I am committed to you Bella, forever, but I just can't give you that mark," he murmured.

"I will keep asking," she answered.

"My answer will stay the same," he murmured.

She laughed a little, resting her head on his shoulder. "I'll still ask," she said softly. Chuckling, he kissed the top of her head.

"You stubborn human," he murmured into her hair.

"You stubborn vampire," she answered into his shoulder.

After awhile, Bella had fallen asleep and Edward left her alone. Turning around, he almost jumped when he saw Alice standing there. "Dammit Alice I hate it when you do that," he hissed.

"You're going to do it you know," she told him.

"Do what," he replied as he walked past her.

"You're going to give her the mark," she told him.

She followed behind him on the stairs. "Alice quit following me," he answered.

"You're going to do it," she said in a sing song voice as she skipped after him.

"No I won't," he answered.

"Yes you will," she told him.

Edward let out a frustrated sigh. "Jasper, get your wife to leave me alone," he called out to his brother.

"You're on your own with this," Jasper answered chuckling.

"Alice, stop trying to show me your visions too, I don't want to see them," he told her irritably.

Alice ran around to stand in front of Edward. "You're going to do it, I know you will. I've seen it," she answered.

"I'm not going to mark her," he told her.

"You'll mark her then you'll turn her," she answered.

Suddenly Edward's eyes went dark. "That'll happen when I can become a human again," he told her.

"It's going to happen Edward I've seen it," she told him.

"You see a lot of things but it doesn't mean it's true," he answered.

Edward tried walking around the other side of the kitchen but Alice was already there. He let out a growl as he went toward the backdoor. "Edward will you just see my visions? You will see that you marking her will save her!" she exclaimed grabbing onto his arm. Edward looked down to see her small hand gripping his arm.

"Let go of me," he told her.

She let out a sigh as she let his arm go. "I'm not going to mark her, I'm not going to turn her so you can just leave it at that!" he hissed. He pushed his fingers through his hair. "I'm going on a hunt," he muttered.

"Edward," Alice called.

Edward opened the door to leave but then both he and Alice stopped short in their tracks. "Good evening, Edward, Alice," the person greeted. Jasper suddenly pulled Alice behind him.

"Marcus…" Edward trailed off in shock.


	15. Ally's Return

Chapter 15: Ally's Return

Edward just stood there staring at the Volturi leader before him. "What are you doing here?" he demanded, his eyes narrowing.

"I'm here to see Isabella," Marcus replied.

Edward let out a growl. "No," he hissed.

"I mean her no harm Edward," Marcus answered.

Carlisle hurried over to his son, placing his hand on his shoulder. "Edward, let him through," he insisted.

"Why should I? He's one of them," Edward answered.

"Damn it Edward, for someone who can read minds, you don't use that ability when it is needed," Carlisle hissed as he pulled his son back.

Edward stared at Carlisle with a shocked expression on his face. "Esme has gone to get her Marcus, please, come in," Carlisle told Marcus.

"Thank you Carlisle," Marcus answered as he entered the house.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Emmett demanded as they all walked out into the foyer.

"Everyone just calm down," Carlisle insisted.

"Marcus?" Bella asked as she walked in with Esme.

Marcus looked over and a grin appeared on his face. "Isabella…" he said softly. She ran over, throwing her arms around his neck.

"You're okay!" she exclaimed as she hugged him as tight as she could.

"Okay, can someone fill us in here? I feel like I just stepped into a twilight zone loop here," Emmett commented.

Bella pulled back, holding onto his arms. "How did you find us?" she asked.

"I saw on the news about the "sudden fire" in Vancouver, I kind of figured Aro's guards found you. Knowing that the Cullens would go somewhere we have already investigated, I came here," Marcus replied.

He looked over at Carlisle. "Which I can see your old fighting skills are still reliable," Marcus commented, patting his shoulder.

"I have to do what I must when it comes to my family," Carlisle answered while pulling Esme close.

"Can someone please explain what is going on? I'm beyond confused here," Rosalie commented.

"Let's all move into the den so we can discuss this," Esme suggested.

Edward held onto Bella's hand as they went into the den. "Edward, stop, he's not going to hurt me," she whispered. Sitting down, Marcus let out a sigh.

"I am grateful to know that you found her Carlisle," he told the Cullen patriarch.

"Actually, it was Edward and Alice who found her," Carlisle answered.

Marcus glanced over at them with a small smile. "Then I have you to thank," he told them. Edward was staring at the Volturi second in command when his eyes widened.

"It was you who helped her escape?" he asked.

Nodding his head slowly, he let out a deep breath. "I did, I know what Aro had been planning for Bella's future. I had made it my mission to keep her protected from the Volturi ways. I tutored her when Aro or Demetri weren't looking," he explained. Bella smiled a little, remembering all the little tutoring lessons Marcus gave her over the years. Edward rubbed her arm gently.

"So why didn't help you escape earlier?" Edward asked.

"Edward, Bella was just a young girl where could she possibly go? She was safe under my care, I wasn't going to let any harm come to her," Marcus replied.

Marcus watched as Edward kept his arm around Bella's waist, also seeing Bella's hand resting over Edward's with a small, content smile on her face. He didn't need his gift to tell him what was going on, it was obvious by their actions right in front of him. They were in love, deeply in love. It sent a small sting to his already dead heart to see so much love between the two of them. It reminded him of his time with his Didyme, just thinking over her shattered his already dead soul.

As Bella held onto Edward's hand, she looked at Marcus to see the smile on his face, but also the pain in his eyes. Edward looked down at Bella, moving his hand in the middle of her back. She gave him a half-smile before letting out a sigh. "Where do we go from here?" Edward asked.

"Right now, you continue to do what you are doing, you protect Isabella," Marcus replied, "that is your first and only priority."

"What about you?" Bella asked.

Sighing, he shook his head slowly. "I am now a traitor to the Volturi for leaving, it won't take long for them to realize what has happened," he replied. Bella swallowed hard as she lowered her head. Getting up, she left the living room, heading into the kitchen.

Letting out a shaky breath, she began making herself something to eat only to pick at the food. "Isabella," Marcus called gently as he walked into the room.

"What?" she asked.

He stood on the other side of the island, staring at her. "Isabella, it was only a matter of time before Aro figured out what I had done. At least this time, I am able to see that you are well cared for and everything before I accept my inevitable fate," he told her.

"I don't want to talk about it," she answered.

When he tried to speak more about how it was unavoidable, she began covering her ears. "Bella, this is something that can't be ignored," he insisted. She kept her hands clamped over her ears.

"I don't want to hear it!" she insisted swallowing hard.

Walking over to her, he grabbed onto her arms. "Isabella look at me," he told her. She let out a shaky breath.

"This is all my fault. Everyone's lives are in danger because of me," she said softly.

"Bella, I would rather die a thousand deaths than to see you become a slave to the Volturi as I once was," he told her.

"You were loyal to the Volturi until I came in the picture," she answered.

Nodding his head slowly, he let her arms go. "I was loyal once, young one, but not knowing it wasn't on my own accord. I had been loyal to the Volturi by Chelsea's hand, forcing me to a loyal follower. I broke that hold so long ago," he told her.

"How long ago?" she asked.

"Twelve years ago," he replied.

She bit her lower lip, lowering her head. Marcus sighed softly as he leaned against the counter. He glanced over to see Edward sitting on the couch, but his eyes were staring at the kitchen. "I wish I could say I am surprised that you and Edward became close," he commented. Lifting her head, she glanced at the living room only for Edward to turn around and pretend he was part of the conversation-taking place in the living room.

"He's taken care of me since they found me," she answered.

"You're in love with him," Marcus observed.

Rubbing her hands together, she nodded her head slowly with a smile. "I am," she answered softly.

"It doesn't take someone with special abilities to see that," he commented chuckling lightly.

Bella blushed as she let out a deep breath. "I can understand why he hasn't turned you, but has he given you the mark?" he asked.

"Um…no he hasn't. He refuses to do that," she replied.

Marcus gave her a quizzical look. "He's scared that he'll lose control and kill me," she added softly.

"You are his singer," he observed.

She nodded her head slowly, letting out a deep breath. "Edward means everything to me Marcus. Never had I felt this way before about anyone," she murmured. Chuckling lightly, he rested his hand on her shoulder.

"I can relate to that young one," he answered.

"Didyme?" she asked.

The former Volturi second looked at her surprised. "Carlisle mentioned her to me," she murmured. Letting out a sad sigh, he shook his head slowly at the memory of his wife. "Is it true that I resemble her?" she asked. Marcus was silent for a while, remembering the wife and soul mate he had mysteriously lost.

"Yes, you resembled her. If she and I were able to have children, I would suspect they would look like you," he added.

Bella saw the pain in his eyes as he spoke of his wife. "What happened?" she asked softly. Marcus let out an unneeded breath before answering.

"Her death is a mystery," he replied simply.

Noticing that Edward was leaving the room, he turned to the young woman by his side. "You need to eat, and then rest preziosa," he told her. He kissed the side of her head before leaving the kitchen. Bella bit her lower lip before she turned and ate some of the sandwich she had made.

Edward was standing outside, staring at the star filled sky when he had a feeling he wasn't alone. "So you helped Bella escape," Edward commented. Marcus chuckled lightly as he stood next to the younger vampire.

"I did, I wasn't going to let her be a prisoner there anymore," Marcus replied simply.

A long, awkward silence filled the air between the two vampires. "I see you care for her deeply," Marcus commented. Edward nodded his head slowly.

"I care for her and love her deeply," Edward replied.

"And yet you don't give her the mark," Marcus observed.

The bronze-haired vampire looked at the darker haired vampire with a surprised expression. "Isabella told me you're afraid of killing her," Marcus commented as he sat down on the bench that was there.

"Her blood is already like my drug, why would I risk her life for a bite?" Edward answered.

"Because the mark is what binds mates together for all of eternity," Marcus told him.

"A vampire has never picked a human as a mate before," Edward insisted.

Marcus chuckled lightly as the younger vampire sat across from him. "That is not true, you might've been around for awhile Edward, but remember I am thousands of years older. I have seen many, many things in this world," he commented.

"So…a vampire had taken a human as a mate?" Edward asked surprised.

"One other vampire that I had met made the same decision. He, like you, had no intentions of turning his love into a vampire, but he gave her the bite, marking her as his forever," Marcus replied.

Reading his mind, Edward saw that this vampire and his human mate had been executed because their decisions. Lowering his head, he moved his fingers through his hair. "I don't want to sign Bella's execution order for this Marcus. She doesn't deserve to die over a bite," he insisted.

"Edward, if Demetri takes her away, which he will try and might succeed because she was promised to him, Bella will die slowly. I know her, I've raised her. I know that when she loves, she loves wholeheartedly and it slowly kills her when she loses the one she loves. I saw it with her parents, you have no idea how many times we almost lost her," Marcus explained.

Marcus winced at the memories of all the times Bella became ill constantly because of the loss of her parents. "It was until she blocked out the memories and just the memories of her parents love for her and my protection is what kept her moving on. Except, I know this time, it won't take blocking memories or anything of the sort if she lost you. She loves you Edward, I have never seen her so happy," he explained.

"So you're telling me to give her the mark?" Edward asked.

"I am asking you to protect her at all costs. I am asking you to protect her as I should've protected Didyme from her sudden death. Once she's gone Edward, time goes on you can't go back. The kind of pain I have felt over Didyme's death is something I wouldn't even wish upon my worse enemy. Edward, do what you feel and what you know is right. Not just to protect her, but sealing your commitment to her," he explained.

Standing up from the bench, Marcus patted Edward's shoulder before heading back inside. Edward let out a deep breath as he dragged his fingers through his hair.

After awhile, he made his way upstairs to his and Bella's room. Walking over he lied next to her on the bed, stroking her hair. Waking up, Bella opened her eyes to see Edward staring down at her. "What is it?" she asked sleepily, draping her arm over his stomach. Edward moved his fingers over her back before kissing her forehead.

"Nothing my love, just sleep," he whispered.

She smiled as she cuddled up to him, closing her eyes again. "I love you," she murmured. Edward smiled as he held her a little closer if it were possible.

"I love you," he answered.

As he watched her fall asleep, he tilted his head back as he stared at the ceiling. "_That kind of pain I have felt over Didyme's death I wouldn't wish on my worse enemy_," Marcus's words echoed in his head. Looking down at Bella again, he watched her sleep through the night. During the night, he pondered over what he and Marcus had talked about and what his final decision was.


	16. Final Decision

Chapter 16: Final Decisions

Bella woke up the next day alone, which surprised her. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she climbed out of bed and grabbed some clothes from her drawer before heading to the bathroom to shower and change.

Walking out, she was wearing a pair of white socks with dark blue jeans, gray spaghetti strapped tank top, and a red plaid shirt with the white buttons undone. She blew dry her hair before slipping in a black headband. Pulling on her sneakers, she went downstairs in search for Edward.

Reaching the bottom step, she bit her lower lip when she saw Marcus talking with Carlisle. "Good morning Isabella," Marcus greeted.

"Morning…have you seen Edward?" she asked.

"Yes he left earlier this morning to go on a hunt," Carlisle replied.

Standing on the bottom step, she couldn't help but feel completely confused. "Didn't he just go on a hunting trip a couple of days ago?" she asked.

"Yes, but he said he needed to go again," Carlisle replied.

Biting her lower lip, she nodded a little before heading to the kitchen. She grabbed an apple from the fruit basket on the counter and took a bit as she sat on a stool. She was still puzzled over Edward going on a second hunt. Biting her lower lip, she leaned back against the counter. "You okay sweetie?" Esme asked gently.

"Yeah, just thinking," Bella, replied.

Esme smiled softly, resting her hand on her shoulder before leaving the kitchen again.

Later that day, Bella was sitting by the window reading when there was a knock on her door. "Come in," she answered. Placing a bookmark to keep track of her place, she looked up to see Edward standing there.

"Hey," he murmured.

"Hey," she answered.

She was a little nervous when she noticed that the expression on his face was unreadable. "Want to take a walk?" he asked.

"Sure," she replied standing up.

Edward held her hand as they went downstairs and left the house.

They walked through the forest in complete silence for a while; the only sounds that were heard were the crunching of the leaves under the feet as they walked as well as a nearby bird singing. Finally looking up from the ground, she turned her head towards her vampire love. "It feels like you need to talk about something," she commented quietly. Edward chuckled nervously, putting his hands in the pockets of the white jacket he was wearing. Bella bit her lower lip as she walked next to him.

"I've done some thinking," he told her.

"Should I be afraid?" she asked slowly.

He chuckled lightly. "No, I don't think you should be afraid, I mean…I hope you wouldn't be afraid," he replied. She couldn't help but see the nervousness in his eyes as he spoke.

"What is it?" she asked as they stopped walking.

Sighing, Edward reached out, holding her hands in his. The silence was almost deafening as he was trying to figure out what he wanted to say. "What is it Edward?" she asked softly. He looked her in the eye, reaching up to stroke her jaw gently.

"I have been giving the…lover's mark some more thought," he told her.

Feeling her heart stop, she stared at him with disbelief in her eyes. "Really?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied, "I have been thinking a lot harder about it after I spoke to Marcus."

"Marcus? What does a conversation with Marcus have to do with this?" she asked surprised.

"Let's just get to our waterfall and then I'll explain more," he replied.

Nodding her head slowly, she let out a gasp when he pulled her onto his back and started running.

When they arrived at their waterfall, he set her down and moved up onto their usual rocks. "Marcus and I were talking about our relationship," Edward started, gesturing between the two of them.

"Did he say something to you?" she asked as she sat down on the rock below him, pulling her right leg up to her chest, wrapping her arms around her shin.

"He said something to me, but nothing for you to worry about," he replied.

She furrowed her eyebrow. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"What I mean is, what Marcus said was to basically protect you at all costs. Also, I learned from him not to take my time with you for granted and I should give you the ultimate sign of commitment," he replied.

She let out a gasp when he was suddenly in front of her. "Bella, I will give you the mark," he said softly. A small smile appeared on her face.

"You're really going to? You're not going to just say that then change your mind?" she asked.

He stroked her face gently. "Bella, this is why I went hunting again. I want to be sure I can't hurt you," he answered. Bella bit her lower lip as she reached up, resting her hand on his cheek.

"I love you," she whispered.

Edward kissed her tenderly while holding her close. "I love you," he answered smiling. Bella bit her lower lip as she looked up at him.

"When?" she asked quietly.

Edward stroked her hair gently. "I don't know, when do you want it to happen?" he asked. Smiling, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Edward, I can't imagine a more perfect moment than right here in front of our waterfall," she replied.

She stroked his jaw gently with a small smile. "Make me yours Edward," she whispered. Letting out a deep breath, he held her closer to him as he moved them in vampire speed to the grass while hearing her laughs fill the air.

"I should be making you my wife first," he commented.

She was moving her hand over his chest as he rested his forehead against hers. "I will be your wife in the vampire fashion," she answered softly. Edward let out a shaky breath as he kissed her gently. She kissed him back, her hand moving along his arm.

"Then…will you become my wife in the human fashion?" he asked softly.

She furrowed an eyebrow when Edward reached into his shirt pocket, pulling out a beautiful vintage engagement ring. "It belonged to my mother…I can't imagine a better person to wear it. Isabella Swan…I promise to love you everyday forever. Will you do me the extreme honor of becoming my wife?" he asked. Bella was staring at the ring with wide eyes. She looked up into his beautiful golden brown eyes. She reached up, stroking his face gently.

"Yes," she replied.

Smiling, Edward slipped the ring onto her finger before kissing her deeply. Bella kissed him back, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck as he carefully moved on top of her. The last thing he wanted was for her to feel any sort of pain whatsoever. Carefully, he began placing tender kisses along her neck. Sighing, she tilted her head back, letting out a small moan. Edward moved his hand along her hip before he grabbed her leg, hitching her knee over his hip.

Bella moaned softly when she felt their hips pressed so intimately together. "Edward," she whispered softly. Smiling to hear her moans of pleasure from his touch, Edward moved his lips over her collarbone before lifting her up off the ground. Bella let out a gasp when she was suddenly straddling his lap. Smiling softly at her, he pushed her plaid shirt off before laying her back down on the ground onto the shirt. He was trying so carefully not to hurt her even though the monster inside him was growling to be released. Fighting against the beast inside of him, Edward continued to place his kisses right over the spot he had intended to leave his mark.

Bella moaned again, resting her hands up by her head. She let out a gasp when she felt one of his hands move between her legs caressing her jean clad center. "Edward!" she cried out in pleasure. She felt his other hand push her tank top up, her face beginning to flush from a little bit of embarrassment and the extreme pleasure she was feeling between her legs.

"You are so beautiful," Edward whispered against her skin as he discarded the tank top.

He gave her a half-grin when he saw that she was wearing a strapless bra. "Alice did it," she told him flushing a little.

"You look so beautiful my love," he whispered.

Edward leaned forward, kissing her tenderly. She kissed him back, moaning when she felt the pressure of his fingers against her center again. Pulling away from her lips, he kissed down her throat and down her chest again. He kissed along her bra clad breasts before his lips came to rest over her heart. Knowing that she was distracted, he took this chance and let his teeth sink into her skin.

Bella let out a gasp from the pain and the pleasure she was feeling. "Edward!" she cried out, arching her hips into his hand. Edward let out a groan as he began sucking the venom from the wound to keep her from being turned. Her blood tasted as delicious as it had smelt. His body began to shake when he felt the monster began to take over.

"_Stop Edward, stop_," his head told him.

Bella let out a cry of pleasure when she reached her climax just as Edward finished the task of sucking all the venom from her system. Using his tongue, he circled the new wound on her chest to seal it before pulling away from her chest completely. "Are you okay my love?" he whispered, resting his forehead against hers.

"A-A-Amazing," she whispered.

She felt her body give out from the extreme pain and pleasure her body had just gone through, going limp underneath him. Edward kissed her neck gently. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you," she answered.

Kissing her gently, he watched as she fell asleep. Stroking her face gently he fixed his clothes as well as putting her shirts back on her. Lifting her up into his arms, he carried her up with a smile on his face. Bella was his, she was finally his. Demetri couldn't take her away from him now.

Walking into the house, Edward had expected Alice to jump him to beg him for wedding plans. Except, he was met with a silent kitchen, except for Carlisle who was in the doorway. "She's alright, I didn't take too much from her," Edward insisted.

"I know, but once you put Bella to bed, come into the living room son, we have something to talk about," Carlisle informed.

Unable to read Carlisle's mind, he carried Bella upstairs. Laying her down on the bed, he changed her out of her clothes and into her pajama pants, but left her with her tank top, but removing the strapless bra so that way she would be more comfortable. Tucking her into bed, he kissed her lips tenderly. "I love you," he whispered. Stroking her hair gently, he smiled softly before going downstairs.

Walking into the living room like Carlisle had requested, he realized he had walked in on an important conversation when everyone looked at him. Each vampire in the room had one thing in common, fear and concern. He knew it didn't have to deal with what had just happened, which he was sure his family knew about if Alice had seen it. "What's going on?" he asked. Carlisle let out a heavy sigh, moving his fingers through his hair.

"Edward, I think you should sit down son," he told him slowly.

"What's going on?" Edward repeated as he sat down in the arm chair by the couch.

Everyone was tense, each staring at each other as if they were trying to decide who was going to tell him. Alice was chewing on her bottom lip as she looked over at Edward. She rubbed her hands together, letting out a deep breath. "I'll tell him. Edward…I had a vision earlier today, while you and Bella were out," she said softly. He suddenly became concerned with his sister's tone of voice.

"What about?" he asked.

Jasper was rubbing his wife's arm, whispering words of encouragement to her. Alice swallowed hard. "It was about Bella," she replied. The room became eerily silent as the two siblings stared at each other. Letting out a shaky breath, she stood up as she walked over. "It'll be easier if I just did it this way," she told him.

"Alice…" he started.

Instead of answering, Alice placed her hands on the side of his head, closing her eyes as she started sending him the vision. Edward let out a sharp gasp when the images entered his mind like a movie.

_**Edward saw Bella standing in the middle of the forest, her back was pressed up against a tree with Demetri in front of her. "You are mine!" he hissed.**_

_**"Get off me!" Bella snapped as she tried unsuccessfully pulling his hand off her throat.**_

_**Edward watched in horror when he saw Demetri's eyes change to black. "If I can't have you, no one will," he hissed. He forced her head to the side.**_

_**"NO!" Bella screamed right before the vision went black.**_

Edward let out a roar of pain before shoving Alice backwards. "ENOUGH!" he shouted. Jasper grabbed onto Alice, glaring daggers at his brother. "When does this happen?" he demanded.

"I don't know," Alice replied.

"What do you mean you don't know?" he snapped angrily.

He stood up. "How can you not know?" he hissed. Jasper let out a growl as he pushed Alice behind him.

"I don't care how worried you are right now Edward, but if you threaten my wife's safety again, it won't be Bella's safety to worry about it's yours!" Jasper hissed.

Edward growled before Carlisle stood between both of them. "Edward, Jasper, stop. This isn't going to help matters," he told them. Edward was still glaring at Jasper before giving up. "What we need to do is make sure our guards are up. The Volturi are obviously looking harder for Bella now than before, especially now that Marcus has left the coven," Carlisle commented. Edward let out a frustrated sigh, burying his fingers into his hair.

The room was quiet, too quiet even for the group of vampires in the room. Letting out a hiss, Edward left the room. Carlisle looked over at his family before going after his "first born".

Edward was sitting outside, pacing back and forth like a cage lion. "Edward, calm yourself son," Carlisle told him.

"Don't lecture me right now Carlisle," Edward hissed, giving his father a small glare.

Carlisle grabbed onto his arm. "Edward, calm yourself. Working yourself up into a frenzy won't change Alice's vision," he told his son.

"Then what will?" Edward demanded.

"We will protect Bella at all costs," Carlisle answered.

Edward swallowed hard, letting out a shaky breath. "Carlisle…" he trailed off, his head lowered. Without letting him say another word, Carlisle pulled him into a comforting, fatherly embrace.

"I know, son, I know," he answered as he hugged him tight.

Edward was silent again, just hugging Carlisle as if he were a lifeline. "I can't live without her Carlisle, I can't imagine my life without her," he added.

"I know," Carlisle answered, "I would be feeling the same way if Esme's life were in such danger."

"What do I do?" Edward asked.

"You protect her," Carlisle replied.

He pulled back, resting his hand on the back of his neck. "We will defeat Demetri and the Volturi son, I promise," he told him softly. Nodding his head slowly, Edward let out an unneeded breath before Carlisle hugged him again.

After awhile, Edward walked back inside to see Alice standing in the kitchen. Letting out a deep breath, Edward walked over and embraced his sister tight. "I'm sorry," he whispered. Alice hugged him back, closing her eyes.

"I'm sorry too, I'm sorry that I don't know the exact time," she told him.

Edward rubbed her back before setting her back down on the ground. "We'll just keep our guards up until they come," he told Alice. She nodded her head slowly before he kissed the top of her head. He looked over towards Jasper. "I'm sorry Jasper," he told his brother. Jasper nodded his head slowly before shaking his hand. Sighing, Edward turned and went back upstairs.

Walking into the room, Edward saw that Bella was still fast asleep. He was suddenly very grateful that she was in a deep sleep from that day's activities and was unable to hear the fight that broke out downstairs. Making his way over to the bed, he leaned forward gently kissing her lips. Pulling away, he smiled softly to see Bella slowly waking up. Opening her eyes, she stared sleepily, but then concern showed in her eyes when she saw Edward staring down at her with fear in his eyes. "Something wrong?" she asked softly. Edward glanced at the door before kissing her again.

"Nothing's wrong," he whispered.

Bella smiled as she reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck to kiss him. Moving more onto the bed, he pressed his lips gently against hers while moving his hand over her waist. Feeling her wrapped up in his arms made him forget about all the dangers that were out to get them. All the evil that was after them didn't seem to exist. All that existed was the fact he had the love of his life in his arms. Bella reached up, stroking his jaw gently. "Are you alright?" he asked. She nodded her head slowly, snuggling against his chest.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked.

Edward nodded, staring at the ring on her finger. "Everything's fine my love, go to sleep," he whispered.

"Okay…I love you," she whispered tiredly.

Sighing, he buried his face into her hair. "I love you," he answered. While she slept, Edward continued to hold her with his face buried in her hair, silently promising that he would protect her at all costs. Silently vowing that he was going to destroy Demetri or die trying.


	17. Right Decisions

Chapter 17: Right Decisions

Bella woke up to find Edward staring down her. "Hey," she said smiling.

"Morning love, how are you feeling?" he asked, stroking her face gently.

Bella went to move when she suddenly felt the aching pain in her chest. Looking at her chest, she saw the healing bite on her mark. "I'm sore, but I'm okay," she replied.

"This doesn't hurt too badly?" he asked, gesturing to the mark.

"I'm expecting it to hurt, but it's nothing I can't handle Edward, really," she assured him.

Edward stroked her face gently as she rested her head on his arm. He moved so he could inspect the bite, just to be sure that it wasn't infected. Bella bit her lower lip when she lifted her hand up when she saw the ring on his left hand. "That part was real too?" she asked. Edward lifted his head to see her staring at the ring.

"Very much so," he replied smiling.

He kissed her gently. "You're not changing your mind are you?" he asked, concern showing in his eyes.

"No, I'm not going to change my mind," she replied.

Chuckling softly, she kissed him gently, moving her hand over his arm. Edward smiled, kissing her back before kissing the healing mark on her chest. She smiled as she moved her fingers through his hair. "You were kinda restless even for a vampire," she commented.

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

She gave him a pointed look. "Edward, please don't talk to me like I'm young and naïve, it's insulting," she replied. Edward sighed softly as he stroked her cheek gently with his fingertips. "Edward, what's wrong?" she asked when he wouldn't talk. He was silent for a few more minutes before he stood up from the bed, moving over towards the window. Bella watched as he stood directly in the sunlight, the rays bouncing off his skin like diamonds. Even though he looked so beautiful, she could see the pain in his eyes.

"Alice…Alice had a vision," he told her after another minute of silence.

She sat up on her knees, pulling her hair over her shoulder. "Bad?" she asked. He nodded his head slowly.

"Bad," he replied.

"About what?" she asked.

"I don't want to worry you," he replied.

Getting up from the bed, she stood in front of him. She placed her hands on his chest. "Edward, tell me," She insisted, "if I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you, you need to stop keeping me in the dark with everything."

Sighing, he moved his fingers through her tangled hair, his jaw locking. All he could think about was the fact Bella could die from the decisions he had made, for loving her as much as he did. He also knew that he couldn't lie to her, how he wouldn't be able to keep his relationship with her if he began lying and keeping things from her. Resting his hands on her waist, he let out an unneeded breath. "She saw…Demetri capturing you," he started. He felt her body tense under his hands at the name.

"He'll find us," she whispered.

She looked up at him. "He kills you because of me Bella, because I claimed you as mine," he said softly. Bella saw the pain in his eyes as he spoke. "If this vision comes true, I can never, ever forgive myself because I know it'll be my fault," he told her. Shaking her head slowly, she lifted her hand up, pressing her fingers against his lips to silence him.

"Edward, I would rather die than Demetri trying to claim me," she answered.

He gave her a quizzical look. "You are not afraid of death," he said softly.

"I've been facing death since I was a child. Death doesn't scare me anymore," she answered.

She rested her hands over his arms. "I'm scared of losing you," she told him, "I'm scared of becoming Demetri's slave. That to me is worse than death."

"How can that be worse than death?" he asked.

"Because death is easy…peaceful…life is harder," she answered.

She wrapped her arms around his waist. "Edward, before I met you, I was just living life. I ate, I slept, and I read. My life had no meaning in it, there was nothing for me to live for, then you appeared in my life and literally saved me from my hell," she explained softly. Edward leaned forward, kissing her forehead gently. Bella reached up, resting her hand on the back of his neck as they stood in silence.

Later that morning, Bella was standing in the bathroom having just taken a shower she stood in front of the bathroom mirror with a towel tied around her. She was brushing out her hair when she saw the mark on her chest. She smiled a little as she reached up, tracing the bite. With her fingers grazing the mark, she realized how ice cold the skin there felt. Letting out a small sigh, she changed before blow-drying her hair.

Walking downstairs, she saw Edward leaning against the doorframe in the living room pinching the bridge of his nose while Alice was standing in front of him. The rest of the family sat in the living room, all had amused grins on their faces. "What's going on?" she asked slowly as she reached the bottom step. Letting out a gasp, Alice ran over to her.

"Bella, please, you have to let me do this," she insisted.

"Do what?" Bella asked.

Edward chuckled lightly, scratching the back of his neck. "Alice knows about the engagement love," he told her. Looking at Alice again, she saw the petite vampire's eyes filled with hope and excitement. It didn't take long for the young woman to realize what was going on.

"Alice…" she said quietly.

"Please, please let me plan the wedding! I haven't been able to plan one for so long!" Alice exclaimed.

"You planned Emmett and Rosalie's fourth wedding," Edward answered.

Alice shot him a glare. "Not the same!" she hissed, "we have been waiting years for this for you."

"Alice, I'm not sure how much of a wedding you're going to even plan. It's just going to be the nine of us," she commented.

"So? Doesn't mean you can't have a spectacular wedding! Even my wedding was small!" Alice insisted giddily.

Jasper was chuckling on the couch, resting his hand against his forehead. "Tell her Jazzy, even if it was just you, me, and a priest it was still an incredible wedding," Alice insisted.

"I'm not getting into this one darlin, you're on your own," he quipped.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Some mate you are," she answered. Bella jumped a little when Jasper was suddenly behind Alice, grabbing her around her waist and swinging her around in circles.

"Hmm you surely thought so the night before darlin," he purred in her ear.

Bella's face was flushing deep read, making her clear her throat. "I'll think about it Alice," she told her friend. Before Alice could start begging, Jasper swung her over his shoulder.

"Don't worry Bella, she'll leave you alone," Jasper commented as he carried Alice towards the door.

"You better let me know soon Bella Swan!" Alice put in before Jasper walked out the door with Alice over his shoulder.

Edward chuckled softly, shaking his head slowly. "My siblings," he commented. Bella smiled and went to finish walking down the stairs when Edward grabbed her around the waist, setting her down on the floor. "Time to feed the human," he quipped when he heard her stomach growl. Bella rolled her eyes before she went into the kitchen.

As she was fixing herself something to eat, Esme walked into the kitchen with a smile. "I should say welcome to the family," Esme commented as she hugged the girl carefully. Bella hugged her back with a smile.

"Thank you," she answered.

Pulling away with a smile, Esme stroked the young woman's hair. "I have never seen Edward so happy before. For so long I have waited for someone to come and bring a light to his eyes. When you two got together, his eyes lit up. It was the most incredible thing in the world to see Bella. You brought him to life, I should thank you for that," Esme explained. Bella bit her lower lip.

"Esme, believe it or not, I was just as dead feeling as Edward must've been feeling. He brought me to life too; I have something to live for, before it was, juts a mission to wake up everyday. Now it was a goal to wake up everyday to see Edward lying next to me," she explained.

Esme smiled before kissing her forehead. "I just hope he would change his mind about the other thing," she commented.

"What other thing?" Bella asked.

"About turning you, not just giving you that bite," Esme replied.

Bella stared at her, stunned. "Esme…I don't want to be turned," she told her. She turned back to her task. "I mean…before I didn't want to be turned…," she murmured. Chewing n her bottom lip, she tapped her fingers on the counter. Suddenly feeling very conflicted about that choice; she sat down at the table when Esme sat across from her.

"You never really thought about it did you?" she asked.

Shaking her head slowly, Bella let out a deep breath. "If you would've asked me ten months ago about what I thought of becoming a vampire, I would've told you that would be the most horrible thing anyone could ever do to me. I would throw myself into the nearest fire just to die," she replied.

"And now?" Esme asked.

Bella pushed her hair from her eyes before pulling her knee up to her chest. "Now…I'm not sure if that would be such a bad idea. The immortality part of it wouldn't be so bad, spending an eternity with Edward…" she murmured. She looked outside to see Edward sitting on the brick wall talking with Emmett.

"You're just not quite sure about anything right now," Esme concluded.

The young woman nodded her head slowly. "I just…I don't know. I haven't thought about it, I mean al I ever wanted was for Edward and me to be together for the rest of my life. I wanted to bear his bite, now that I accepted his proposal, take his name. Becoming a vampire never really crossed my mind," Bella explained. Letting out a deep breath she sat back in her chair.

"Sweetie, I wasn't saying you need to make any sort of decision right at this moment. The choice is yours alone, I just thought it was what you wanted. I didn't know it wasn't something you desired," Esme answered.

Bella nodded her head slowly. "I know," she murmured. Standing up, Esme walked over and kissed the top of her head.

"Just enjoy yourself today Bella, don't make any sort of decision without thinking it all the way through," she told her.

"Okay," Bella answered.

Esme left the kitchen, leaving Bella alone with her thoughts. She tapped her fingers on the table staring at her cereal bowl. By now, the cereal had become soggy in the milk, but she had no desire of eating anymore anyways. She leaned against her hand staring at the yellow bowl in front of her. Her eyes glanced outside at Edward again, this time their eyes locking together. She saw his forehead crease a little before he got up from his spot on the wall and moving inside. "Something wrong?" he asked as he walked over to her.

"No," she replied as she played with her food.

He rested his hands on the back of her chair. "You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm just trying to decide whether or not to let Alice plan the wedding," she replied.

Chuckling, he pulled up the chair next to her. "Alice can be pretty…persistent," he commented.

"That is the understatement of the year," she commented.

Smiling, he kissed her forehead gently. "We could just go to Vegas," he suggested.

"I have a feeling Alice would hunt us down if we did that," she replied laughing a little.

"This is true," he agreed.

He kissed the side of her head while moving his hand up and down her arm. "So…what do you think we should do?" he asked.

"You're making me make the sole decision?" she asked.

"Love, I'm happy with any decision you make," he replied as he stroked her cheek.

Leaning into his touch, Bella let out a sigh as her eyes slid closed. "Maybe we should just let her, because your family is my family too Edward. With Marcus here, I'm the daughter he's never had. You're Carlisle and Esme's oldest son by vampire means not by age. I think it wouldn't feel right if we did this without them there," she explained. Edward smiled before he leaned forward, kissing her gently.

"You are one insightful human," he murmured against her lips.

She rested her hand against his cheek with a smile. "I guess that's what happens when you're raised by vampires," she quipped. Chuckling lightly, he went to deepen the kiss when the sliding glass door almost flew off the slider.

"Oh Bella thank you!" Alice shrieked when she pulled Bella out of the chair and hugged her tight.

"Alice…can't…breathe…" Bella gasped out.  
"Sorry," Alice answered, letting her go.

Jasper was laughing quietly as he fixed the door his wife almost broke. "You won't regret this I promise! It'll be so beautiful!" Alice said excitedly.

"Nothing too overboard please Alice? Something simple yet memorable," Bella answered.

"I promise, you'll love it," Alice assured her.

She hugged Bella again before dashing upstairs. "You have made my wife probably the happiest girl on this planet Bella," Jasper commented before he went upstairs after her.

"You know what you're doing?" Edward asked chuckling.

"It's just a ceremony to bind us for the rest of my life right?" she asked.

Edward gave her a half grin before hugging her gently. "Yeah," he answered. Bella smiled a little as she wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him back. Except, hers and Esme's conversation echoed in her head some more. She couldn't help but wonder if staying human was the best choice anymore.


	18. Uncertain Future

Chapter 18: Uncertain Future

A couple of weeks had gone by and Alice was sure she could get a beautiful ceremony ready for them in the next few days. During the last two weeks, Edward and Bella hardly saw each other since Alice kept dragging her upstairs for her to try and retry on the wedding dress she was creating. Whenever Alice could sense Edward even five feet by the door, refusing to let him destroy any of her plans.

Sighing, Bella was standing up a stool, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "Alice, when you were turned…who did it for you?" she asked. Alice glanced up at her, stopping the process of pinning the waist on the wedding gown.

"My human past is kind of a mystery Bella. I woke up as a vampire with nothing but my name on my shirt. I only knew from surviving records that I was in an insane asylum, which I was there because I claimed to have visions. I don't know who did it," Alice explained.

Bella bit her lower lip. "Why don't you remember?" she asked. Alice sighed as she pinned the bottom of the gown.

"Depending on the person who is being turned, the transformation can erase a person's memories," the petite vampire replied.

"So…what happened after you woke up this way?" she asked.

Alice sighed a little. "I envisioned myself being a "vegetarian" so I just wandered this world being a vampire. Then I envisioned Jasper," she replied, her voice drifting off, "I was waiting for him for years. Oh how I wanted to be with him. Then seeing him in person, he was more handsome than my visions showed me."

Bella watched as Alice's eyes just began to sparkle as she spoke about Jasper. "Alice…" she murmured. Alice glanced up at her. "If you were a human and Jasper was a vampire…would you want him to turn you?" she asked.

"I would," Alice replied without hesitation, "because I would want to spend forever with Jasper. I would not want to leave him alone in this world after we had finally found each other. I believe that no matter what, Jasper and I are soul mates. It would be cruel fate to be torn apart by death after our souls just reconnected again."

"You believe you have souls?" Bella asked.

Alice stared up at her. "That is complicated, the mysteries of everything isn't it? I just know Jasper and I are destined together for all of eternity, if anything were to happen to Jasper or I, I know the other wouldn't survive," she explained. Alice put the rest of the pins away. "It would be like asking Carlisle or Esme to live without each other or Emmett or Rosalie. Our destinies are entwined together with the mate we are with, it is not some coincidence as some people might think Bella," she added.

"I know," Bella answered.

The petite vampire looked over at her friend as she went to change out of the wedding dress. "How Edward can live with the fact that you staying human will cause him great pain in the long run is beyond me," she commented.

"Well, it's also the fact that I didn't want to become a vampire," Bella answered.

"Until you spoke to Esme," Alice commented.

Bella looked over at her, almost surprised. "I saw your conversation," she said smiling a little.

"You know that's still eavesdropping," Bella answered.

"I was trying to look in on your decision if whether or not you were going to let me plan your wedding," Alice insisted.

Bella let out a deep breath as she played with her engagement ring. "I'm just…I'm not sure if I want the immortal life, but…" she started.

"But you want to share eternity with Edward," Alice finished as she undid the many buttons on Bella's dress.

Bella was quiet for a minute. "Yes," she answered quietly. She twisted her ring around again. "An eternity with Edward seems perfect," she said softly. Alice smiled before handing Bella her clothes so she could change out of the gown. Bella smiled a little before leaving the room.

"Bella," Alice called to her.

Stopping, the young woman looked over at her petite vampire friend. "Whatever decision you make, the whole family will support you even if Edward and Rosalie don't," Alice informed. Nodding her head slowly, Bella turned and left the room to change.

When she walked back downstairs, she saw Edward sitting in the living room talking to Marcus. She saw Edward look up and a small smile appeared on her face. Edward smiled back before he excused himself and walked over to her. "Alice set you free?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied laughing.

Chuckling softly, Edward kissed her gently before they left the house.

As they were walking through the forest, Bella gripped his hand. "Edward, I want to talk to you about something," she said softly.

"Anything," he answered.

She entwined her fingers with his. "How would you feel…if I asked you to change me?" she asked. She nearly tripped when Edward stopped walking suddenly.

"Change?" he asked.

Chewing on her lower lip, she held onto his hand. "I've been rethinking the idea of staying human," she said quietly.

"Why?" he asked, staring at her with a shocked expression.

"I want to be with you," she answered.

"You are with me Bella," he told her, stroking her face.

She shook her head slowly. "No, I want eternity with you," she answered softly. Edward rested his hands on her waist.

"You don't know what you're asking of me," he told her softly.

"I am," she answered.

He shook his head slowly. "I am not going to end your life," he said softly.

"I spoke to Alice…" she started.

"Oh Alice, now I really want to hear this," he commented as he let her go, leaning against a tree.

She rolled her eyes a little. "Edward, I spoke to Alice. She talked about if she was faced with this decision she would want Jasper to turn her. That their souls are entwined," she told him.

"We have no souls Bella," he told her, "we're dead, how can we have souls?"

Bella walked over to him, grabbing the front of his vest. "Well then, even if you don't believe you have a soul. I do have a soul, my soul is entwined to you. Since I believe you do have a soul, our souls are tied together," she told him. Edward sighed, shaking his head slowly. "It is my decision Edward, if I want you to change me, I want to be changed. I won't turn back, I won't regret my decisions," she explained.

The silence was almost deafening, the only sounds around them were the creaking of the trees from the wind brushing by. Edward reached up, stroking her cheek gently. "Bella, you're just asking the impossible from me," he whispered.

"It isn't impossible," she answered.

She moved her hands over his chest. "I want you, always," she whispered. Leaning forward, he kissed her tenderly. She kissed him back, her hand on the side of his neck. "I love you, Edward, so much," she told him softly.

"I love you," he answered, stroking her hair.

He kissed her forehead. "We'll talk about it more after the wedding alright? We have no reason to rush," he told her. She sighed as she rested her hands on his arms.

"I was hoping you would do it before Demetri would find us," she said softly.

"He's not going to find us, besides, there's eight of us, one of him. We can protect you," he answered.

"The Volturi guards never travel alone you know this and so do I so don't talk to me like I'm so naïve. I told you before Edward that's insulting," she told him.

Edward nodded his head slowly. "I'm sorry," he said softly.

"I know the Volturi better than you do, Marcus and I both know," she answered.

"I know," he murmured.

"Then don't talk like Demetri's going to be alone! He's not going to be alone," she answered.

He nodded his head again letting out a sigh. "I'm scared that he has Aro and Caius coming with him now. Especially after Marcus left. Edward, what he did is treason! They'll kill Marcus because he left," she told him.

"Marcus is going to be fine," he assured her.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"Marcus is wise, he knows their weaknesses," he answered.

"And they know his too," she told him.

Edward just stared at her. "Bella, we're not going to worry unless we truly need to," he answered. She let out a sigh, shaking her head. "Trust me, okay?" he asked.

"Okay," she answered.

He hugged her gently, rubbing her back. "Edward, he raised me like I was his own. He's my dad Edward, I don't want to lose him too," she told him with fear in her voice.

"You're not going to lose him," he answered.

She gripped the front of his shirt. "I don't want to lose you," she whispered.

"You're not going to lose me, I promise," he whispered.

He kissed her gently. "I love you Bella," he whispered.

"I love you too," she answered as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Edward hugged her close before kissing her gently. She kissed him back with a smile on her face.


	19. One Perfect Day

Chapter 19: One Perfect Day

Bella bit her lower lip as Alice stood up on the stool to finish putting the flowers in her hair. "You look so beautiful!" Alice exclaimed excitedly. Bella laughed a little.

"Thanks," she answered smiling.

Alice let out a shriek as she hugged Bella before getting off the stool. Bella let out a deep breath as she looked down at the gown she was wearing. It was a white chiffon gown with an empire waist as well as crystal embellishments around the waist, giving it almost a belt look. The straps were about an inch in width and the neckline was a sweetheart, revealing the bite scar over her heart. Bella had her hair pinned to the side, her brown curls hung over her shoulder with freesias entwined with her curls.

Alice was clapping her hands excitedly. "Bella you look so beautiful," she said smiling.

"You do Bella, just absolutely stunning," Rosalie agreed.

Bella bit her lower lip, letting out a deep breath when there was a knock on the door. They looked up and the three vampire women stood in front of her just in case it was Edward. "Who is it?" Esme called.

"Marcus, may I come in?" he asked.

Rosalie walked over and opened the door. Marcus walked in, stopping suddenly when he saw Bella. "Oh Isabella…" he said softly.

"I know different right?" she said laughing a little.

The girls decided to leave them be. "We'll be waiting downstairs," Alice, informed before closing the door. Marcus chuckled softly before walking over to Bella, kissing her cheek gently.

"You look so beautiful Isabella," he said softly.

"Thanks," she answered smiling.

She then noticed a black box in his hands. "What's that?" she queried. Marcus looked at the box, letting out a deep breath.

"I know everyone back at Volterra had told you everything that belonged to your parents was destroyed, but that isn't true. I saved a few things for you," he told her.

She stared at him with wide eyes as he opened the box. Her hand shook a little when she reached into the box, pulling out a locket. The locket was gold with the works _RJS + CRS + BMS Forever_ engraved on the back. "I remember this…" she whispered.

_**Bella giggled as ran down the stairs to the hotel lobby. "You ready to go baby?" her mother asked, lifting her daughter up into her arms.**_

_**"Yeah," Bella replied.**_

_**She played with the locket around her mother's neck with a smile. "Renee, we better get going, you girls have been insisting on this trip all week," she heard her father say chuckling.**_

_**"Alright Charlie we're coming," Renee answered laughing.**_

_**Renee looked at her daughter with a smile. "Ready to go see a real castle baby?" she asked.**_

_**"Yeah," Bella replied with a smile.**_

_**Renee smiled, kissing her daughter's forehead again before they left.**_

Bella swallowed hard as she traced the locket in the palm of her hand. Opening it, she let out a shaky breath at what was inside. On the left was a picture of her parents in the hospital smiling tiredly and newborn baby Bella was in her mother's arms sleeping. On the other side was a picture of her parents on their wedding day. Tears welled up in her eyes when she remembered everything she did with her parents up until the day they died, and then it was all black. "I remember," she said with a shaky breath. She looked at Marcus. "You kept this?" she asked.

"Of course," he replied.

He took the locket and clasped it around her neck. "I think your mother would've wanted you to wear this today," he told her. Bella smiled a little before hugging Marcus tight.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"Everything in this box is yours," he told her.

Bella nodded before he kissed her cheek. "Are you ready?" he asked. She nodded her head slowly.

"Yeah," she answered smiling.

Marcus smiled as he held her hand. She let out a deep breath. "Don't let me fall?" she asked softly.

"I promise," he answered smiling.

Bella smiled before he escorted her down the stairs to the gardens.

Edward was waiting under the archway that was built for the ceremony. The sun was setting, everything was perfect. When Marcus began escorting Bella down the aisle, Edward felt like he just stepped into a storybook, because she looked like a beautiful princess. Bella smiled softly at him as she stopped in front of him. "Who gives this woman to this man?" Carlisle asked.

"I do," Marcus replied.

He kissed Bella's cheek with a smile before he gripped Edward's shoulder. "Take care of her Edward," he told him.

"Always," Edward answered.

He held Bella's hand with a smile. Bella smiled back before Carlisle began the ceremony. When it came time for the vows, Edward let out a deep breath as he held onto Bella's hands. "Bella…before I met you, I was just living my immortal life with no goals. I acted like I was seventeen more times than I can count, I pretended to be what I wasn't so many times in my life. It had come to a point where I began to wonder why I am living this immortal life. Then I found you…Bella…just everything about you brought meaning into my life. My dead heart, I swear I thought it was beginning to beat again on the day you told me you loved me back. I feel so privileged and honored to have such an amazing woman in my life and I swear on my immortal life that I will protect you and love you forever. I love you Isabella Swan and I want to thank you for choosing me," he explained.

Bella bit her lower lip as she tried to grip Edward's hands. "Edward…before you found me on the streets…I also was just a living being. I woke up, ate, and read, my life had no goals, no meaning to it whatsoever. I was a girl who had no memory of her past and wasn't sure if she even had a future. I felt like my only reason to live was just to become something I had no desire of becoming. Then you literally saved me from my life of Hell. You saved me and protected me when you didn't even know who I was. No words can describe how much I love you, how much you mean to me. I am the one who feels so privileged and loved by you. I feel like I am not worthy for your love, I'm nothing but a human…yet you love me anyways. I love you Edward and I will love you for all of eternity," she explained.

Edward reached up, stroking her cheek gently. The whole garden was silent except for a few chirping birds that could be heard. Carlisle cleared his throat. "Emmett the rings please," he asked. Emmett reached into his pocket, pulling out two simple gold bands, placing them in Carlisle's hand. "Edward, as you take this ring and place it over Bella's left ring finger, I want you to repeat after me," Carlisle instructed. Edward cleared his throat as he held Bella's hand up, holding the ring up to her fingertip. "With this ring, I, Edward Anthony Masen-Cullen," Carlisle started.

"With this ring, I, Edward Anthony Masen-Cullen," Edward repeated.

"Promise my life, my future, and my heart to you Isabella Swan," Carlisle told him.

"Promise my life, my future, and my heart to you Isabella Swan," Edward repeated as he finished slipping the ring onto her finger, "and you are always worthy of my love," he added quietly.

Bella bit her lower lip with a smile. "Bella, as you take the other ring and slip it onto Edward's left ring finger, I want you to repeat after me as well," Carlisle instructed. Letting out a deep breath, Bella took the other ring and held the ring up to Edward's finger. "With this ring, I, Isabella Marie Swan," Carlisle started.

"With this ring, I, Isabella Marie Swan," Bella repeated.

"Promise my life, my future, and my heart to you Edward Anthony Masen-Cullen," Carlisle told her.

"Promise my life, my future, and my heart to you Edward Anthony Masen-Cullen," Bella repeated as she finished slipping the ring onto his finger, "and my soul is entwined to you," she added softly.

Edward gave her hands a gentle squeeze. "By the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife," Carlisle informed, "Edward you may kiss your bride."

Without having to be told twice, Edward placed his hand on the side of Bella's neck, kissing her gently. Bella kissed him back with a smile, her hands resting on his arms.

Later on, Carlisle hugged Bella with a smile. "Welcome to our family," he told her. Bella hugged him back with a smile.

"Thank you," she answered, closing her eyes.

Carlisle kissed the side of her head with a smile before pulling away. "Natural holy man," she quipped lightly.

"Advantages of having a father who was a pastor," he answered.

Bella smiled a little when she played with the locket around her neck. Edward stood next to her, his arm around her waist with a smile. She let out a deep breath as she rested her head on his shoulder. "You happy?" he asked.

"Extremely," she replied.

She wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him tight. "I love you," she said softly.

"I love you," he answered, kissing the top of her head.

Bella smiled before she lifted her head up. Edward traced her jaw gently before he leaned forward, kissing her tenderly. She kissed him back, wrapping her arm around his neck. Pulling away, she blushed when he moved them out of the way of everyone else, leaned forward and kissed his mark over her heart. He kissed her neck while resting his hand in the middle of her back. She giggled softly when she leaned back against the side of the house, smiling as he had her trapped between him and the house.

Bella let out a yelp when he wrapped an arm around her waist, swinging her around in circles. She had her arms wrapped tightly around his neck as they were both laughing. When Edward stopped spinning her around, the bottom of her dress swung around him before he set her back down on the ground. Placing his hands on her face, he kissed her with more passion, which she returned wholeheartedly. "Hey guys, why don't you wait for the honeymoon?" Emmett quipped. Rosalie rolled her eyes, hitting her husband's arm before pulling him away.

The couple pulled away and Bella was still flushing from their passionate kiss and Emmett's comment. "You're so beautiful," he whispered.

"You say it all the time," she answered.

"And I mean it every time," he murmured.

He placed his hand on the back of her neck and kissed her for what felt like the thirtieth time, but she still kissed him back with a smile.

After the small family party, Edward had Bella change out of her wedding gown while he waited downstairs for her. When she came out, she was wearing a pair of black ballet flats, a kneel-length black skirt that zipped up on the side and a dark blue long sleeved, silk blouse with clear buttons going down the front. Her hair was unpinned and her curls were hanging freely over her shoulders. "Alice talked me into wearing this," she commented laughing a little.

"You look gorgeous," he replied smiling.

Edward had changed out of his tuxedo and was wearing a pair of black boots, black jeans, and a pale blue shirt with white buttons going down the front. "Ready?" he asked.

"Where are we going?" she asked raising her eyebrow.

"Well Mrs. Masen-Cullen, this is our wedding night and I don't know about you, but I don't think we would want to spend that night here with the family," he commented.

Flushing, she laughed a little. "I see your point," she answered. Edward held her hand as they left the house after saying goodbye to the family.

They began taking a path through the forest Bella didn't recognize. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"Just trust me," he answered smiling.

He kissed the back of her hand with a smile before he grabbed her around the waist, lifting her over a fallen tree. Bella smiled as she draped her arm over his shoulder before he set her back down on the ground. "Actually…" he murmured. Bella let out a yelp of surprise when he swept her up into his arms in the bridal position. "There, I think this is more appropriate," he commented. Laughing, she kissed his lips quickly before he kept walking.

When he finally came to a stop, Bella lifted her head up to see a beautiful cabin sitting in the middle of a clearing. The cabin looked like a Victorian log cabin with two windows on the right sight; two windows on the left side, there were shutters with flowers growing right underneath the windows. Around the cabin was a wrap around porch with a porch swing. "Edward…" she said softly as he walked over to the door.

"This is where we'll be spending our honeymoon my love," he told her as he opened the door, carrying his bride over the threshold.

Setting her down, Bella looked around in disbelief. The whole place had old Victorian furniture to match with the house. In the den, there was a fireplace, which was lit. "Alice came ahead and got everything ready for us," Edward told her smiling.

"Why am I not surprised?" she answered laughing a little.

Turning around she lifted her head up at him when he leaned forward, kissing her slowly, lovingly. Kissing him back, she placed her hand on the back of his neck. Pulling away from her lips, Edward began placing sweet, gentle kisses along her neck. Sighing softly, Bella tilted her head to the side, biting her lower lip. Before she could react, he moved her back to the couch in the den. She was lying on her back with him hovering over her. "You sure about spending your life with a monster?" he asked softly. She placed her hand on his face.

"I don't see any monsters here," she answered smiling.

Bella sat up a little, moving her hand over his chest. "I want to be with you Edward, I want you to make love to me," she said softly. Edward stared at her before kissing her tenderly. She kissed him back as she started moving her hand over his chest and stomach. Moving her hand back up, she began undoing the buttons on his shirt. She let out a gasp when she felt his cold hand move up her leg to the edge of her skirt. She hitched her knee over his hip, gasping softly at the intimate contact their hips made.

"Bella…" he groaned softly, feeling her hips pressed against his.

Kissing his way down her neck again, he kissed the open part of her blouse before he undid the rest of the buttons, peeling the silky material off her body. He moved his lips over her jaw and along her shoulder, nudging her bra strap down as he went. Bella tilted her head back, her head resting against one of the throw pillows that was there. He kissed the top of her breasts while his hands caressed her stomach.

Sitting up, Bella pushed his shirt off his shoulders, her hands moving over his well-built shoulders and stomach before kissing him deeply. He kissed her back, his hand resting on the back of her neck. He reached behind her and undid her bra, throwing the garment into their growing pile of clothing. Bella shuddered softly as he tried as gently as he could to caress her breasts. "Edward…" she moaned, arching her back a little at his touch.

Edward kissed along her neck before he kissed each breast gently. Bella buried her fingers into his soft hair, letting out a gasp when she felt his erected manhood pressed against her thigh. "Don't tease me Edward please," she whispered as he continued to kiss and gently suck on her right breast while his hand caressed her left. He kissed his way over to the other side, giving that breast the same attention.

Bella reached between them, moving her hand over the front of his pants. He let out a groan before thrusting against her hand gently.

Soon the rest of their clothes were discarded on the floor, but soon they were also on the floor in front of the fireplace since the couch had become too small for the two of them. Edward kissed her deeply before holding their clasped hands above their heads as he moved between her knees. "You can tell me no," he whispered. Biting her lower lip, Bella arched her hips.

"Please, love me," she whispered softly.

He kissed her gently. "Always my love, always," he whispered. He let one of her hands go and moved his hand between her legs making sure she was completely ready before taking her virginity. Kissing her passionately, he moved himself inside her. Bella let out a gasp when she felt him fill her, but was so distracted by his constant touches and kisses; she couldn't feel him break her maidenhead. Letting out a moan, she arched her hips when she felt the buzz of pleasure rush through her.

"Oh Edward…" she moaned.

He began to make love to her and soon they were both caught up in their own world of passion. Bella wrapped her arms tightly around his back, crying out softly when she felt her body reaching its climax. "Edward!" she cried out. She didn't realize that at this point, Edward's hands were gripping the carpet underneath them as he was trying to control the monster within him as well.

"God…Bella…" he groaned when he felt his climax build up.

Bella arched her hips a little more, crying out in pleasure. "EDWARD!" she called out as she reached her climax. Edward thrust into her a few more times before letting out a cross between a groan and a growl.

"Bella!" he groaned as he climaxed within her.

He collapsed to the side so not to hurt her. Bella bit her lower lip as she snuggled up against him. "Incredible…" was all she could get out. Smiling a little, Edward moved his fingers over her spine.

"I love you my darling," he whispered into her hair.

Bella closed her eyes as sleep began to claim her. "I love you," she answered. Edward kissed her forehead before watching her fall asleep. He grabbed the duvet off the couch, wrapping it around them. He continued to stroke her hair and watched as she slept. Nothing was going to ruin this moment, nothing was going to ruin this night. Bella was his wife, his mate, his love. He wasn't going to let anyone take her away. Edward kissed her forehead once more before he settled in for the night to watch his bride sleep the night away with a smile on her face.


	20. Punishment for Humiliation

Chapter 20: Punishment for Humiliation

A month after the wedding, the Cullen house had become extremely content. It was becoming as if they were not in any kind of danger at all anymore. Even though they knew that at any moment someone from the Volturi could find them and they would have to fight against the vampires they had seen to be royalty.

One night, Bella was sleeping peacefully in Edward's arms. Every night for the past month, she fell asleep with a smile on her face. Edward stroked her hair from her eyes with a smile as he watched her sleep. He wished he could take a peak into her mind and see what she was dreaming about; the one thing that bothered him with her shield was the fact now everything was a mystery. Letting out a sigh, he kissed the side of her head while he watched her sleep.

While she slept in her husband's arms, Bella's once happy dreams were soon becoming nightmares.

**__**

Bella held onto Charlie and Renee's hands as they were walking down a hall, following behind their tour guide. She was extremely beautiful with curly light brown hair, pale white skin, wearing black high heels, a red dress, and black gloves. What confused the young child was the fact the woman's eyes were black. "Scared yet kiddo?" Charlie asked.

"No, there's no such things as monsters daddy," Bella answered.

Chuckling, Charlie lifted his daughter up and had her sit on his hip. "Right this way," the woman informed as she led them inside. As Bella walked by another strange person, this one made her even more nervous. He had dark hair, black eyes, and wearing some old fashioned clothing. What frightened her was the way he leered at her.

"Daddy he's staring," she whispered holding onto Charlie.

Charlie glanced back at him. "Dont worry kiddo," he answered, kissing her forehead before they followed everyone else inside.

The next thing Bella knew, she heard screaming and Renee was pushing Bella. "Go run baby! Run!" Renee called to her daughter. Bella looked up in horror when she saw one of the men in the chairs was standing over her mother.

"MAMA! she shouted, DADDY!"

She let out a scream when she felt a cold hand grab her arm. DON'T! she heard her parents shout.

**__**

"RELEASE THE GIRL ALEC!" a third voice shouted.

Bella let out a shout as she sat up from bed. "Bella, Bella, what is it? What's wrong?" Edward asked sitting up with her. She sat back with a gasp. "What's wrong my love, talk to me, what is it?" he asked, concern written all over his face.

"I remember…I remember what happened," she whispered with tears in her eyes.

"What? What do you remember?" he asked.

She let out a shaky breath. "My parents…I remember…Aro and Demetri…" she whispered. Tears welled up in her eyes as their faces flashed before her eyes. "They killed them," she whispered. Edward hugged her gently. "They killed my parents Edward, they took them away," she sobbed.

"I'm sorry my love, I'm so sorry," he whispered, hugging her close.

She cried softly, burying her face into his chest. "They were going to kill me too…Alec was going to be the one to kill me," she whispered. Edward rubbed her back gently with a heavy sigh as he comforted his wife as she remembered the worse day of her life.

When morning came, Bella was still trying to get over the shock of her nightmares. She was sitting out in the garden when Marcus walked out. "Isabella," he called quietly sitting next to her. She glanced at him before playing with her wedding ring. "I see that your mother's locket triggered a lot of memories," he commented.

"Just a little," she replied.

"I'm so sorry young one," he said softly, "if I could turn back time to change what happened I would."

Bella bit her lower lip as she continued to play with her wedding ring. "We can't change what happened," she said softly.

"No unfortunately not," he answered.

She let out a deep breath before standing up. "I'm going to go for a walk," she told him.

"You shouldn't go alone," Marcus told her.

"Don't worry, I'm just going to take a walk around the property, I'll still be nearby," she answered.

Marcus watched her go and let out an unneeded breath as he thought of the horrible deed of that day when Bella's parents were killed and Bella became their captive.

As Bella walked around the property, she found herself going down a trail instead of sticking to her promise. She wished she could go to hers and Edward's waterfall, she missed the peace it gave her. Letting out a sigh, she continued to walk until she found a meadow. It was beautiful, the flowers were beautiful and the sun was shining. It was almost as peaceful as the waterfall.

Walking into the meadow, Bella kneeled down on the ground as she played with her mother's necklace around her neck. She removed her jacket, lying back on it she stared up at the sky. Her right arm was up by her head while her left arm was draped over her stomach. She had tucked her legs up a little as she just continued to stare at the clear sky. Looking down at the mark on her chest, she saw that it sparkled in the sunlight because of the now frozen skin from where the venom did spread.

Smiling, Bella tilted her head back, letting out a deep breath. "Well, it seems you have made yourself comfortable," a voice commented. Letting out a gasp, she sat up from her spot, looking around. Standing up from her place on the ground, she scanned around when she heard chuckling. She let out a gasp when she felt Demetri behind her, his arm around her waist.

"Ciao il mio compagna," Demetri hissed into her ear. (Hello my mate.)

Bella began struggling against him. "Let go of me!" she snapped as she tried getting away. Demetri hissed as he kept his grip on her.

"You're mine now Isabella," he hissed into her ear.

"You're too late!" she snapped.

She was able to get out of his grip and looked at him. "You are too late Demetri, I have been claimed," she told him bravely.

"You have been promised to me Isabella, you are foolish to think that a simple human ceremony will change that," he said with a sneer as he looked at the rings on her left hand.

Bella glared at him before she took two steps backwards before turning and running even though it was a weak escape. She let out a scream when Demetri was suddenly in front of her. "You are too late Demetri! I'm already a claimed woman!" she snapped.

"Not in the eyes of the Volturi! A mere human wedding ceremony won't keep me from you," he answered.

"Then what about this?" she answered as she pulled her shirt aside.

Demetri saw the bite scar on her chest and his eyes flipped to black in the blink of an eye. "You wouldn't break your own laws dealing with the "lover's mark"," she added. She backed up, her back hitting against a nearby tree.

"You are mine!" Demetri hissed as he stepped closer.

He made it so her body was trapped between him and the tree. "Get off me!" she snapped. She let out a gasp when he wrapped his hand around her throat. She gripped his wrist, her eyes widened in horror. She suddenly saw Demetri stall for a second, his black eyes looking into her brown eyes with disbelief written in them. He suddenly let out a growl as he tightened his grip around her throat.

"If I can't have you…no one will!" he hissed.

He forced her head to the side, exposing her neck to him. "NO!" she screamed just as he lowered his head to her neck. Before Demetri's teeth could pierce her skin, he was shoved away from Bella, making the young woman fall to the ground with a yelp. She let out a scream when she felt someone grab onto her arm.

"Bella, Bella it's me," Edward assured her as he squatted in front of her.

"Then who…" she started turning to the side.

She saw Emmett crouched down, hissing while Demetri was in the same position. "Get her out of here Edward!" Emmett hissed before Demetri charged at him. Edward lifted his wife up into his arms and started running.

When he got back to the Cullen house, he stopped to see the rest of the family surrounded by Volturi guard with Aro and Caius standing in front of them. "Ah, Edward, Bella, how lovely for you to join us," Aro said with a sneer. Just as Edward set Bella down on the ground, both Jane and Alec grabbed them, throwing them both to the ground. Marcus let out a hiss as he stood in front of Bella while Esme and Carlisle stood in front of Edward.

"You will not lay another hand on my son!" Carlisle snapped.

"Or my daughter," Marcus put in.

Aro was cackling evilly at the group of vampires before him. "Next time…" Demetri started before Emmett was thrown to his knees before them, "don't assume that I am alone in the forest."

"You sneaky son of a bitch," Emmett answered with a glare as the Volturi guards kept him pinned down.

Aro looked over at Demetri. "Get your prize Demetri, take her and then we shall return home," he informed.

"Impossible now master," Demetri, answered.

"And why is that?" Aro questioned.

Demetri let out a growl as he pointed his finger toward Edward. "He had stolen her away," he hissed.

"A wedding ceremony means nothing to us Demetri," Aro commented.

"No! The swine marked her!" Demetri hissed, "she is no good to me now marked!"

Edward walked over and helped Bella to her feet. "Marcus, you knew very well that Bella was promised to another," Aro commented.

"I did, but it did not mean that I approved of such an arrangement," Marcus answered.

"Someone must be punished!" Demetri snapped angrily.

Aro held his hand up. "Easy Demetri, easy, there will be punishment for such a betrayal," he informed.

"All this over a mate?" Bella asked Edward quietly.

"For vampires, the loss of a mate whether official or unofficial is a humilation to the vampire in question and would be known to the rest of the vampire kind," Edward answered.

She stared at him with wide eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"Because the information was irrelevant," he replied.

"That is a lie and you know it!" she hissed angrily.

Suddenly Jasper let out a hiss and went to take a few steps forward when two guards stood in his way. "You look at her again and you will be looking for your eyes in the bottom of the nearest lake!" Jasper snapped at Demetri.

"What's happening?" Bella asked, holding onto Edward's arm.

Edward swallowed as he watched Demetri's wandering eyes. "Has no one fully explained to you the punishment for humiliating someone of high authority, Isabella? The Cullen coven has caused me great humiliation that your Edward took you as his mate. I have the right to choose the punishment of the coven who humiliated me," Demetri explained.

"And you are choosing the most cowardly and worse punishment of all, a mate for a mate," Edward put in.

Demetri gave him a half-grin as his eyes scanned around. "Alec, block their abilities so no one can see my decisions," he ordered. Alec nodded his head slowly before doing so.

"No, no," Carlisle hissed.

Demetri nodded to the guards who let Emmett go and he immediately went over to Rosalie, pulling her behind him. "Rosalie, Alice, Esme, I'm so sorry," Bella told the girls softly.

"We all knew the consequences, Bella," Rosalie answered.

"We just weren't sure of what they would be," Alice put in.

"This is not your fault so don't ever think it," Esme whispered.

Demetri chuckled softly. "Her," he said suddenly, "she could be of use to me and the Volturi." Alice let out a shriek when guards grabbed a hold of her arms.

"NO!" Jasper shouted jumping towards Demetri.

"JASPER DON'T!" Alice screamed.

Bella watched in horror when Jasper fell to the ground screaming in pain as Jane stood off to the side, staring at him with her evil smile. "Stop! Please stop!" Alice begged as she kneeled by Jasper, her hands on his face and chest while looking at Jane.

"Enough Jane," Aro ordered.

Jane stopped her attack, standing in complete silence. Alice placed her hands on Jasper's face as he tried to recover from the attack. "Demetri, just grab your new mate and go. I want to go home," Jane muttered. Demetri walked over to grab Alice's arm.

"WAIT!" Edward shouted.

He pulled his arm away from Bella's grasp making his way toward Demetri. "Master?" Jane asked.

"No, no, not yet Jane," Aro answered.

Edward stood in front of Demetri. "This has nothing to do with Jasper or Alice, it deals with me humiliating you. If you are going to punish someone for that humiliation, why not punish the one who did the deed?" Edward asked.

"Edward no!" Bella gasped.

"Silence," Caius hissed at the girl.

Demetri raised an eyebrow at the vampire before him. "What do you have in mind young Cullen?" he asked.

"My life in trade for Alice and Bella's freedom," he replied.


	21. A Sacrifice

Chapter 21: A Sacrifice

Bella stood there in shock. "Edward no," she whispered. Demetri stared at Edward with a shocked expression.

"You would give your life for another vampire's mate?" he asked.

"They are my brother and sister," Edward answered.

He looked towards Aro. "As long as Bella can live even as a human. I know it is illegal for a human to know that vampires exist, but make an exception for her. Set Alice free and keep Bella alive, those are my only demands," he informed.

Everyone was silent, just staring at the bronze haired vampire before them as he was sacrificing his life for his entire family. "Demetri, what do you say to Edward's suggestion?" Caius asked. Demetri was silent for a few more minutes, but then a grin appeared on his face.

"Alright, you Edward will be the prime example of what happens when you double cross the Volturi," he informed.

Edward closed his eyes, swallowing hard. "For your efforts Edward, we will return in the early morning tomorrow to retrieve you. You best be ready to leave with us," Aro informed. He nodded his head slowly. Before they left the family alone. Bella ran over, throwing her arms tightly around Edward with tears in her eyes.

"You can't do this, you can't leave me," she said with a small sob.

Holding onto his wife, Edward buried his face into her hair. "I had to do it Bella, I had to. They were going to take Alice and they might have killed you for still being human. I would rather die a thousand deaths than to see that happen," he whispered.

Bella was feeling like her whole world was crumbling around her as she held onto him. Her sobs wracked her body as she gripped the front of his shirt. He hushed her softly, kissing her forehead gently. Lifting her up in the bridal position, Edward looked around to the whole family to see the sadness on their faces, but not one dared to say anything because that would be the family's undoing. Walking by them, he carried his wife inside.

Time had gone by, it became night and the sun was beginning to set. Bella curled up against her husband, crying softly. She had yet to stop crying since the Volturi left, but no words, kisses, or loving embraces could take away the pain that Edward was going to be gone forever. "Bella," he whispered when her crying ceased. Thinking she had fallen asleep, he went to get up when she gripped the front of his shirt.

"Don't leave me, please," she begged softly.

Sitting back down, he wrapped his arms around her again. "I'm here until they come for me," he told her. Bella suddenly got up from the bed turning to look at him.

"This is my fault, this is all my fault! If I would have known the kind of punishment, your family was going to go through for this I would have stayed in Volterra! You are going to die because of me. I'm going to lose you forever because of my stupid choices," she babbled.

Edward stood up and moved to hug her again. "Change me, Edward, turn me so I can protect you from them," she insisted.

"It's too late for that," he answered.

"No! There has to be another way! There has to be a way to save you! A way to keep you here and not die because of my stupid decisions!" she exclaimed.

Edward grabbed a hold of her arms. "Bella, my love, my darling…" he whispered. She shook her head slowly.

"No don't you call me that! Not now don't you dare call me that now," she insisted.

Beginning to shake she backed up until her back hit the wall. "Don't you DARE call me that NOW! Don't tell me all the things I need to hear because they're going to be the last thing I will ever hear them from you! This is my fault, my entire fault!" she exclaimed. She slid down to the floor, pulling her knees to her chest with a sob. "I'm losing you forever and that's worse than death Edward," she sobbed.

He kneeled on the floor, placing his hand on the side of her head. "Bella," he whispered. She tried to pull away from him when he grabbed onto her gently. "Bella, my love, look at me please," he quietly begged. Tears welled up in her eyes as she slowly looked up into his eyes. She suddenly saw all the pain in his eyes, but all the love he had for her. Her lips turned into a hard frown when she reached up, smacking him, as hard as she could across the face even though it was like smacking a rock.

"YOU SELFISH BASTARD!" she shouted.

She started shoving against him even though it was pointless. "You're so damn selfish! You should've turned me! I could've saved you and the whole family if you would've turned me!" she exclaimed.

"And give up everything you have now?" he asked staring into her eyes.

Edward placed his hand on her cheek. "Bella, my actions you know are to protect you and everyone I ever loved in my life. My family is my first priority Bella, you are my family," he whispered.

"What point is there to a family if you're gone forever?" she asked softly, "where's my reason to live?"

He leaned forward, resting his forehead against hers. "The love, Bella, our love, my sacrifice to keep you both alive should be your reason to live," he whispered.

"It doesn't feel like it's enough," she answered.

Bella moved her hand over his arm with a sob. "I won't survive without you Edward, you're asking me the impossible. To wake up everyday for the rest of my human days without you by my side. Without you, I have no reason to want to be immortal. I'll spend the rest of my days wishing death would take me, because then I would share eternity with you," she explained.

"You will enter the world of Heaven when your time comes," he answered.

He rested his hands on her waist as he held her close to him. "I would be one of the demons of Hell," he whispered.

"Then I'll join you in Hell," she answered.

"Don't start talking ridiculous even with the after life Bella," he insisted.

"I want eternity with you Edward, either in this life or the next I want it with you. Edward, I don't believe you'll be in Hell; you're not evil. Only the pure evil go to Hell and you're not that. If you were truly that evil Edward, you wouldn't have made this choice," she answered.

Letting out a shaky breath she held onto his hands. "A sacrifice I wish you didn't have to make, but a sacrifice nonetheless," she whispered. Edward leaned forward, kissing her tenderly.

"Bella, I love you. I would give my life for you a hundred times if that meant you are safe," he answered.

She wrapped her arm tightly around his neck. "I love you," she answered. Pulling away, she stared into his eyes. "I have one more request if I can't have that eternity with you," she whispered.

"Anything," he answered, holding her hand against his chest where his heart used to beat.

Bella bit her lower lip as she moved up on her knees, knowing this would be the last time they could ever be this way. "Love me," she whispered, "love me until you can't anymore." Letting out an unneeded breath, he placed his hand on the back of her neck and kissed her passionately. She kissed him back fervently, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. Lifting her up off the floor, he carried her over to their bed where he laid her down in the middle of the mattress before hovering above her, but she stopped him. "Not here," she answered shaking her head. She sat up. "I want to truly see you Edward, the vampire I fell in love with," she whispered. She grabbed a hold of his hand and they left the house.

She led him down the path she had taken earlier that day, leading him through the forest. Pushing back the branch, she revealed to him the meadow she had found. Turning to him, she began walking backwards while holding onto his hands as she entered the sunlit meadow first. Tears began to form in her eyes when he followed her, the sun bouncing off his body like diamonds. A small, sad smile appeared on her face as she moved closer. Standing up on her tiptoes, she pressed her lips against his. He kissed her back lovingly, his hands moving over her back as he moved her back onto the ground after removing his shirt so she had something to lie back on.

Bella moved her fingers over his torso, burning every detail of him into her mind. His skin looked so diamond like, but smooth to the touch. Edward leaned in and kissed her passionately. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his back as she moved back on the ground some more, trying her best to pull him with her. Edward kissed along her neck gently while undoing the buttons on her blouse, pushing the material off her shoulders. He kissed the mark on her chest, which only brought tears to her eyes as she held onto him.

Kissing his way back up, he kissed her gently as he removed the rest of their clothes, putting their discarded articles under her body so the ground wasn't so harsh on her soft skin. He caressed every part of her body with his lips and fingers, whispering his love to her as he went. Bella moved her fingers over his skin and up into his hair as he moved lower, placing kisses over her up to her thigh. "No teasing," she told him softly, yet firmly. Grabbing onto his arm, she pulled on him to tell him to come back up to her face.

Placing his cold lips over her skin as he moved his way up, he kissed her breasts gently while his hands moved over her hips while one hand moved over her soft stomach. "Edward…love me…please," she whispered with tears in her eyes. Edward rested his forehead against hers as he moved between her knees, gently moving within her. She let out a gasp, arching her hips a little. "Yes…" she moaned, closing her eyes. She tilted her head back as he made love to her.

Their bodies joined as one, if his heart were beating, their hearts would've been beating in unison together. Edward kissed his wife gently, while wrapping his arm gently around her waist, still being cautious of hurting her. When they reached their climaxes, Edward groaned as he gripped the ground, using that as his outlet instead of crushing her body by accident. Bella reached above her head, grabbing onto his hands. "Hold me," she begged as she reached her climax. She let out a gasp as she arched her hips off the ground a little more. "Love me!" she cried out.

"Always," he groaned.

He kissed her passionately as they climaxed together and Edward did his best to put all his weight no his forearms so he wouldn't crush her fragile body. Bella kissed his neck and shoulder as she buried her face into his neck with a sob. Edward cradled her in his arms with a shaky breath, if he could cry there would be tears in his own eyes when the realization hit that this would be the last time he would ever hold his Isabella this way. This would be the last time he would make love to his beautiful wife and whisper sweet nothings into her ear as she began to fall asleep in his arms. "I love you Bella, forever," he told her softly.

"I love you," she answered as she began crying again.

Lifting her head up, she kissed him passionately motioning for him to go again. Edward moved back onto the ground, pulling her with him as they went for a second round of lovemaking, fulfilling her request of making love until they were unable to anymore.

When the early morning sunrise began to show, Edward was dressed except for his shirt, because it was wrapped around Bella like a makeshift blanket. Closing his eyes, he drug his fingers through his hair with a heavy sigh. "You're doing this for them," he told himself. Swallowing hard, he leaned forward, kissing her lips gently when his cell phone began to ring. Lifting the phone up, he saw that it was a text message from Carlisle.

"They are here," the message read.

Edward turned to his wife, kissing her again this time to wake her up. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw Edward sitting in front of her. "They're here my love," he whispered regrettably. Biting her lower lip, she sat up and pulled his shirt off her shoulders, handing it to him before she realized he had dressed her while she was asleep. Holding onto her hands, he helped her up off the ground as they went back to the house.

Arriving, they saw the Volturi ready and waiting. "Glad you could join us, was beginning to think you backed out on your part of the deal," Demetri commented. Edward shot him a glare before letting out a deep breath.

"Say goodbye Edward, we would like to return home," Aro, informed impatiently.

Nodding his head slowly, Edward turned to Carlisle. "Dad…" he said softly, instead of "father" or "Carlisle" as he normally would've done. Carlisle swallowed hard as he pulled his son into what would be a bone-crushing embrace. Esme walked over, embracing them both letting out a dry sob.

"No matter what you think son, no matter what, I have always been proud of you," Carlisle told him quietly.

"As have I," Esme answered.

She kissed the side of his head, moving her fingers through his messy hair. Letting them go, Edward hugged Alice tight, lifting the pixie like vampire up off the ground. "You're an idiot Edward, I would've been fine," she whispered.

"But unhappy," he answered.

He kissed her forehead gently. "Take care of Bella for me, you and Jasper both please," he whispered. She nodded her head slowly before hugging him once more. Rosalie walked over and hugged Edward as tight as she could once Alice let him go.

"You were always a pain in my ass but you were my brother," she answered, "and this family won't last long without you."

Edward hugged her back, closing his eyes as he let out a deep breath. "Love you too Rose," he said softly. Letting her go, Emmett walked over to Edward, hugging him almost too tight even for vampire standards.

"You're a stupid ass Edward, we could've taken them," Emmett answered.

"Just help Jasper and Alice watch over Bella for me, take care of her," Edward insisted.

"You got it," Emmett answered before letting him go.

Jasper let out a deep breath as he stood in front of Edward. "You didn't have to do what you did," he told him.

"And have you live the life darkness and humiliation when you didn't have to? No, Jasper, this is my punishment," Edward answered, "I'm not about to have my family suffer for my choices."

"We already have," Jasper, answered before hugging him tight.

Edward let out a heavy sigh as he patted Jasper's back before letting him go. Once he was in front of Bella, she had her head down. "Bella," he whispered, stroking her face. He had her look at him. "I need to hear it, once more please," he whispered. Bella bit her lower trembling lower lip as she hugged him as tight as she could. Hugging her back, he lifted her up off the ground as he swung her back and forth gently.

"She'll be taken care of Edward, I promise," Marcus told him, patting his back.

Edward nodded his head slowly before he set Bella down on the ground again. "Come, Edward," Aro called. Edward pulled Bella into a passionate kiss, pouring all the love and devotion into the kiss. Bella kissed him back, her hand on the back of his neck when Alec and Felix grabbed onto his arms, pulling him away.

"I love you Edward, forever," she told him.

"I love you Bella, always," he answered.

Demetri shot them a glare before they pulled Edward away. Once he was out of her sight, Bella collapsed to her knees sobbing. Marcus kneeled beside Bella, hugging her gently as he tried to comfort her the best he could.

When they arrived at Volterra, Edward stood in the middle of the throne room. Aro and Caius took their seats while Demetri glared at the vampire before him. "You think that you will get a swift, easy death for your actions?" Demetri asked.

"I'm already dead, you can't do anything more to me," Edward answered.

The Volturi guard glared. "Oh, you will be sure to learn that you will be begging for death once I am finished with you," Demetri hissed. Before Edward could react, he collapsed to the floor screaming in pain as Jane tortured him.


	22. Emptiness

Chapter 22: Emptiness

Bella opened her eyes to the sunshine that broke through the curtains. What day was it? She couldn't remember. What time was it? She didn't know nor did she care. She lifted her head to see the tray of food that she obviously had reluctantly ate, because the last thing she wanted was them to try to administer a feeding tube into her in order to get her to eat again.

Biting her lower lip, she rested her head back down onto her pillow. Her nose was stuffy, her eyes burned, her throat was sore, her head throbbed, and her stomach hurt from all the crying she had done. When the realization that he was gone, she let out another sob as she buried her face into her pillow. Clutching her hand to her chest, she felt like her heart was shattering with each passing minute he wasn't by her side.

Getting up from bed, she went into the bathroom and emptied the contents in her stomach, wrapping her arm around her stomach as she did so. Esme was kneeling beside Bella, pulling her hair back from her face. Looking over at Carlisle, she let out a heavy sigh as she was trying to comfort the distraught young woman. "Come on Bella, come on sweetie, let's try to get you in a bath and everything, clean you up a bit," she said softly helping her stand up.

Running Bella a bath, Esme left her alone to try to relax a little. Sitting in the tub, Bella just stared at the tile walk in front of her. She twisted her rings around on her finger when a sob escaped her lips again. Lifting her hand up, she pressed the heel of her palm against her forehead as the grief took over her again. "Edward," she sobbed. She let out a sob as she put her hands over her face as she started crying all over again.

After the bath, Bella was lying back in the bed curled in the fetal position after dressing in a pair of gray sweat pants and one of Edward's shirts. She buried her face into her pillow as she fell back to sleep again.

Edward let out a scream of pain as he arched his back from the pain coursing through his body. Demetri was watching with a sneer. "Enough Jane," he told the child-like vampire. Jane stopped her torture and Demetri stood above the writhing vampire on the floor. "You truly thought you won didn't you?" he asked. He grabbed Edward's arm and threw him across the room making him crash into the white stone wall.

Groaning, Edward fell on all fours on the floor. Still weak from Jane's onslaught torture, his arms gave out from under him making him fall on the marble floor. "Fight me Cullen, I hear the Cullens are such powerful fighters why don't you fight me?" Demetri taunted.

"No," Edward answered.

He groaned when Demetri grabbed him and threw him across the floor, making him collide into the stairs. Demetri chuckled evilly as he walked over to Edward, stepping on his chest. "Just because you got her, doesn't mean anything," he hissed. Edward glared up at him.

"I think it bothers you that I won," Edward answered.

"You won nothing!" Demetri snapped.

Edward glared up at him. "You hate that Bella wanted me and not you. You hate that she bears my mark," he answered.

"Silence you," Demetri snapped.

"It's true, you hate that I know everything about her that you can only think about," Edward answered.

Demetri glared before he grabbed a hold of Edward, flinging him across the room as if he were Frisbee. Hitting the floor, Edward winced in pain. "You best watch what you say boy," Demetri sneered.

"Bella will always want me, she will never be yours. You can do whatever you want to her, but she is strong, you can't break her. You hate that you can't break her," Edward answered.

"She's already broken, I took what she desires most," Demetri told him.

He kneeled beside the weak vampire with an evil smile. "It is your fault Edward, your fault that your love is suffering," he taunted. Edward glared at him as he reached up to grab Demetri's throat when the Volturi guard jumped back with a laugh.

Rolling onto his feet, Edward ran full force at Demetri, crashing into his middle. They both fell to the floor, but Demetri took advantage of the fact Edward was weak and grabbed him around the neck. Throwing Edward down on the floor, he pressed his knee into his back before grabbing onto his head. "Enough for today Demetri, if you want his death to be slow and painful this is not a way to do it," Aro informed. Demetri stood up, fixing his clothes.

"You are quite right my lord," he agreed.

Edward was lying on the floor, wincing in pain. "Felix, Alec, take our…_guest_ to his cell," Demetri informed. Alec and Felix walked over, grabbing Edward's arms and dragged him out of the room.

Back in Forks, Bella woke up with a gasp, her body covered in sweat. Sitting back against the headboard of the bed, she pressed her hand against her forehead. Her body was visibly shaking from the nightmare she had just experienced. Her stomach was churning, making her get up and run into the bathroom.

Once she had finished throwing up, she left the room to go downstairs for a second.

Walking into the kitchen, she went to get a glass of water when she saw Marcus there. "Marcus…" she trailed off, surprised to see him there. Marcus looked up from his task at hand, putting the knife down.

"Isabella, you are awake," he told her.

She nodded her head slowly. "How are you young one?" he asked, stroking her hair.

"Miserable," she replied.

He hugged her gently, letting out a deep breath. "I hate what Edward did," she said softly. Tears welled up in her eyes. "Marcus he was going to change me that day. He was finally going to turn me," she whispered with tears in her eyes. He hushed her gently, stroking her hair. "Eternity means nothing to me with him not here Marcus, immortality means nothing to me," she whispered.

"I know," he said softly, "I felt the same way when my Didyme suddenly died."

Bella swallowed hard as she gripped the front of his shirt as she cried softly. "There, there young one," he whispered comfortingly, hugging her close, "everything will be alright."

They stood in silence after awhile when Bella suddenly pulled away. "I know what I have to do," she said softly. Marcus gave her a quizzical look when she took off upstairs.

"Bella," he called going after her.

Bella ran into her and Edward's room, throwing the door to the walk-in closet open, Running inside, she let out a yelp when she tripped over her shoes. Falling down on her knees, she pushed her hair from her eyes before grabbing a pair of blue jeans, changing out of her sweatpants. Grabbing a dark green long-sleeved shirt from the hanger, she took off Edward's shirt, pulling on the other shirt. She did up the white buttons before pushing the sleeves up. Grabbing her sneakers, she hurried over to her bed and sat down, pulling them on. "Bella, what are you doing? Have you completely lost your mind?" Alice demanded as she walked into the room.

"I have to go after him Alice, I have to," she answered.

"And have Edward's sacrifice be in vain?" Alice demanded.

Bella looked toward her best friend. "Alice, if the roles were switched, do you think Edward would stand here?" she asked.

"Bella, Aro and Caius will be sure you are a vampire if you return to Volterra," Marcus insisted.

The young human girl stared at the two vampires before her. "You don't understand, I have to go," she insisted. She swallowed hard against the lump that formed in her throat.

"Why?" Alice asked softly.

Bella let out a shaky breath. "Alice, can't you hear it? Can't you and Marcus hear it?" she asked, "because Edward did and that's what stopped him from turning me." The room fell completely silent as the two vampires tapped into their sonic hearing. Alice's eyes widened and let out a gasp.

"Impossible!" she gasped with wide topaz colored eyes.

Marcus stared at the young woman in front of him. "Bella…" he started. Bella nodded her head slowly, her lower lip trembling.

"If you hear what Edward heard, you know that's a second heartbeat and that I am pregnant," Bella informed with a shaky voice.


	23. Bella's Mission

Chapter 23: Bellas Mission

Alice stared at Bella in disbelief as she grabbed a duffel and started throwing her clothes and Edward's clothes into it. "Bella, this is suicidal," she insisted.

"I have to do this, Alice, I'm the one that got Edward into this mess, I have to get him out of it," she answered.

"How do you know he's still alive?" Alice asked sadly.

Bella looked over at her friend with a shaky sigh. "I would've felt it if he were dead," she said softly. She placed her hand over her still flat stomach. "Alice, the baby shouldn't miss out on knowing his father," she added.

"Bella, the baby's life would be in danger," Alice answered.

Bella bit her lower lip as she kept her hand on her stomach. "I have to try, I have to," she said softly. She let out a shaky breath. "I can't do this alone," she said softly, "but if you're going to keep fighting with me on it, I will be doing this alone." The three of them looked at each other before Alice let out an unneeded breath.

"Get your passport, we're all going to Volterra," she told her friend.

Bella walked over to Alice, hugging her. "Thank you," she answered softly.

"We have to hurry, Edward won't last much longer," Alice told her.

Nodding, Bella threw whatever she needed in the duffel before they left the room. When they entered the foyer, they saw the whole family there. "Guys…" she started.

"We're going with you, the Volturi picked a fight with us, they're going to get what they've been asking for," Emmett answered.

Smiling, Bella walked over and hugged Emmett tight. Hugging her back, he easily lifted her up off the floor. "Besides, you're going to need more help besides these two when the Volturi hear the child's heartbeat too," Carlisle informed.

"How is it that you guys didn't all know?" Bella asked as Emmett set her back down on the floor.

"When your mind is distracted with other things, Bella, the last thing you look for is a second heartbeat in you," Carlisle admitted.

"I don't think this is a good idea, have Bella go to Volterra when she's pregnant? She's risking the life of the child," Rosalie said bitterly.

"Believe it or not we need Bella. She'll be able to protect Edward with her abilities when we get there," Carlisle replied.

Rosalie let out a huff before looking over at the young woman. "I hope you know what you're doing," she told her.

"Babe stop," Emmett told her softly, moving to touch her arm.

Rosalie ripped her arm from her husband's grasp before leaving the house. Emmett turned toward Bella. "Don't worry about it, she'll be alright," he told her. Bella nodded her head slowly before twisting her rings around on her finger.

"Let's go, Edward doesn't have much time left," she told them.

Emmett grabbed her bag and they left the house to head to Volterra.

At the airport, Carlisle, walked over to the family making sure to avoid the windows as he walked over to them. "There's only three seats left on the plane, only three of us can head there first and we have to go on the next flight there," Carlisle informed. He handed Bella a ticket. "Well two," he added.

"I'll go with her," Marcus informed.

He took the other ticket and everyone just stared at the last ticket in his hand. "Alice, we need her foresight to tell us how much time we have," Marcus informed.

"I agree," Carlisle answered.

Alice bit her lower lip as she took the final ticket. Bella grabbed her duffel and looked over at Jasper and Alice. "Please be careful, for me," Jasper told his mate softly.

"I'll be fine," she answered smiling up at him.

She touched his face with a smile before Bella watched as her fingers moved over Jasper's chest, tracing what Bella knew was the mark Alice left on Jasper. Jasper's fingers traced over her mark that was in the same spot. "I love you," Alice told her mate softly.

"I love you," he answered.

Bella turned her head as the two shared a tender, loving kiss. "Flight 623 to Firenze, Italy is now boarding," a woman over the PA system called out. Alice walked over to them after finally letting Jasper go.

"We are on the next flight to Italy," Carlisle reminded them.

"Please be careful," Esme put in.

"They'll be safe with me, you have my word," Marcus answered.

Bella bit her lower lip as they handed the woman their tickets before getting on the plane.

When they arrived at Firenze, it was night out. Perfect, Marcus and Alice didn't have to wear any sort of disguises to hide themselves. Alice pulled up in a Yellow Porsche. "Let's go," she told them.

"Where did you get this?" Bella asked.

"It's mine, Edward bought it for me," Alice replied.

Biting her lower lip, Bella threw her bag into the backseat before she and Marcus got into the car. Alice threw the car into drive before speeding off as fast as she could.

Just when Bella felt like the drive was never going to end, Alice pulled into the gates of Volterra. "Get out, get out," the petite vampire insisted as they all climbed out of the car. Bella let out a gasp when several Volturi guards were standing in the doorway.

"You cannot pass here," a guard ordered.

Alice and Marcus glanced at each other before they both attacked the guards. "GO BELLA! GO!" Alice shouted, "GO GET TO EDWARD!" Bella started running up the stairs she had a year ago ran down on to escape the Volturi. Now she was running towards them to save the man she loved.

As she ran, all she could think about was everything she and Edward had gone through. She thought of the greatest moments of their lives, but also the worse moments. This was one of the worse moments and yet she was risking her life to save his life.

There were only few people on the dark streets of Volterra, juts as she remembered when she was being held prisoner here. She stopped running for a second, leaning against the wall as she placed her hand over her stomach. Knowing their child was still growing, still safe within her, she looked behind the wall to make sure there weren't anymore guards trying to stop her. Getting up from her place, she started running again when the castle came into view.

Reaching the door, Bella pulled on it but it didn't budge. "No, no come on please, please," she begged softly as she tugged on the door. Tears pressed against her eyes as she began pounding on the door. Giving up, she ran down the steps and found one of the old secret passageways Marcus took her through when she was a child.

She ran through the old tunnels when she found the door. Breaking through, she saw that the halls were empty. She was now wet and cold, but it didn't stop her from continuing her mission.

Running through the old halls, she blindly ran toward the throne room. Grabbing a hold of the doors, she threw the doors forward to the most gruesome sight she had ever seen in her life. Edward was writhing on the floor screaming in pain while Demetri was standing off to the side with an evil grin on his face. "NO! STOP!" she screamed. Running over, she threw herself over Edward's body. "PLEASE!" she shouted, closing her eyes tight.

She felt Edward go limp under her and tears welled up in her eyes. "Bella…" he groaned.

"I'm here, I'm right here," she whispered, her hands on his face.

He stared at her with wide dark eyes. "The…" he started. She pressed her fingers against his lips to stop him.

"It's okay," she assured him quietly.

Aro was standing up from his seat with wide eyes. "Remarkable, she can shield the abilities when she is in front of someone else," he commented fascinated. Bella stood in front of Edward once he stood up.

"You won't hurt him anymore," she said angrily.

Demetri just seem to stare before he walked closer. "Stay away from her," Edward said with a growl.

"Well Edward, looks like this woman is just filled with surprises," he commented.

Bella let out a shriek when a guard grabbed a hold of her arm while Felix pinned a weak Edward to the floor. "No please! Please don't hurt him I beg you," she insisted.

"It looks like these two have broken many laws my lord," Demetri commented to Aro without heeding Bella's begs of mercy for Edward.

A grin appeared on the Volturi guard's face. "I have heard heartbeat, but with everyone so caught up in the matters at hand no one heard it as well," he commented. Edward watched when Demetri reached out to touch Bella's stomach.

"Keep your hands off her!" he snapped as he tried to get up.

Bella glared at him. "Don't you touch him," she hissed softly.

"Temper, temper Isabella," he sneered.

"By vampire law you are not supposed to touch another vampire's mate," Bella answered.

"By vampire law you aren't even supposed to be alive or a vampire yourself," Demetri snapped.

He grinned as he touched her face. "Join us Isabella, we can utilize your skills as well as your unborn child's skills once it is born," he commented. Bella's response was spitting in his face. She let out a gasp when he grabbed her around the throat. "Or, I could turn you now and the transformation would kill the abomination growing within you," he snapped.

"You are underestimating me Demetri," she said with a glare.

"What can a mere human like you do to me?" Demetri asked with an evil grin.

Bella just stared at him calmly. "This," she replied. With her free hand she threw her hand out in front of her and Demetri, the vampire Guard, and Felix were all thrown off their captives.

"Impossible!" Demetri hissed.

"Is a word I have been hearing a lot the last few days," Bella answered with a glare, "my family has taught me how to harness this ability of mine to not just protect myself but anyone I choose around me."

Edward slowly got up from the floor. "It won't matter, unlike us vampires who can keep using their abilities your energy will wane. Especially with that…thing growing within you," Demetri sneered. Aro was watching with fascination written all over his face.

"It gives me enough time," Bella answered as her shield began to fade.

Her strength gave away and she would've collapsed to the floor if Edward hadn't caught her. Demetri laughed to see the weak human and vampire in front of them. "Get them," he told his friends. Just when Felix went to grab a hold of Edward, something threw him off his feet, sending him flying into the floor.

"You put one more hand on my children it will be the last thing you ever do," Carlisle said threateningly as he and Marcus crouched in front of Edward and Bella.

Esme was kneeling beside both of them while the rest of the family made a circle around them. "You do realize this is treason Marcus?" Aro commented as he walked off the stairs.

"When it comes to my daughter's safety I will do what I must," Marcus answered.

Aro shook his head slowly. "Pity, my dear sister had the same attitude as you. That is…before I executed her," he said with an evil grin.


	24. Fight for Survival

Chapter 24: Fight for Survival

Bella's eyes widened at Aro's confession. "You killed my Didyme? You murdered her?" Marcus exclaimed enraged.

"Yes, yes, because you both were so foolish that I was going to let you leave Volterra," Aro answered with a simple wave of his hand.

"She was your sister!" Marcus exclaimed, "your flesh and blood!"

"She was useless to me. Her ability to create happiness around her, it is not a tool for war," Aro answered nonchalantly.

Marcus let out a hiss and before Carlisle could say anything, the former Volturi second leader launched himself toward Aro. "MARCUS!" Bella called out. Edward got up just as Felix charged at them at full force but Emmett got in the way. Their bodies colliding together sounded like two boulders crashing into each other. Edward jumped out of the way when Demetri tried to grab a hold of him.

"I will get my revenge on you Cullen," Demetri snapped.

"We will see," Edward answered as the two of them became two blurs in their fights.

Bella stood up, watching as the entire family was fighting someone in the Volturi. She looked over to see Carlisle and Esme taking on Caius. She never thought the two calmest vampires of the coven would be such fighters. Looking over toward Alec and Jane, she saw Jasper and Alice fighting them.

She spun around to see Felix pinning Emmett to the ground when Rosalie jumped on his back, grabbing a hold of Felix's head.

Marcus hissed as he grabbed a hold of Aro's arm, throwing him to the floor. "How could you do such a thing to her! She was your sister! My mate!" Marcus snapped. Aro was chuckling as he got off the floor.

"And you're weak, her aura of happiness made you weak," he said with a hiss.

Marcus let out a growl as he crouched down before both vampires crashed into each other. "Just like that human girl makes you just as weak if not more!" Aro snapped.

"You will not lay a hand on Isabella!" Marcus snapped.

Edward ducked out of the way when Demetri tried to grab a hold of his neck again. Grabbing a hold of the Volturi guard's arm, he threw the vampire over his back before grabbing his neck, slamming him to the ground. Demetri grabbed onto Edward's leg, throwing him to the floor. "Bella will be mine! Once I finish you off she will be mine," Demetri hissed.

"Not while I still walk this earth," Edward answered before he rolled back up onto his feet.

He crouched down when Demetri tried to jump onto his back. Demetri hissed as he grabbed Edward's arm, throwing him on the floor. "NO!" Bella shouted. She ran over and jumped on Demetri's back.

"Get off!" Demetri snapped.

He grabbed the human girl, throwing her on the floor. Bella was able to move onto her back so she wouldn't land on her stomach. "Watch while I kill your vampire husband and then I will destroy that abomination growing in you," Demetri snapped. Edward hissed as he got up and grabbed Demetri's shoulder, throwing him on the floor. Demetri got up and Edward hit the floor screaming in pain as he felt Jane's torture rush through him.

"EDWARD!" Bella shouted.

She looked over at Jane to see her pinning Alice to the wall while she was glaring at Edward. Jasper ran over and knocked the childlike vampire off Alice. Edward gasped in pain, whatever energy he had left was wiped out of him. "Edward…" Bella trailed off. Her eyes widened when she saw Demetri walk over, standing over Edward.

"First you destruction then putting claim on what is already mine," Demetri snapped.

"No…" Bella whispered.

Edward struggled to get up when Demetri grabbed a hold of him, throwing him across the room, and making him crash into the stairs. "NO!" Bella screamed throwing her hands up and Demetri was suddenly thrown back across the room by an unseen force. Bella stood in front of Edward with her eyes practically glowing. "You will not touch him!" she snapped.

"Impossible! Impossible for one person to have two abilities," Demetri hissed as he got up.

Bella glared as she kept her hands up, her shield forming. "There are two abilities, coming from two different people," she snapped. Turning around, she was beside Edward while keeping her hand up to make sure her shield stayed formed. "Edward…" she said softly.

"I'm alright," he assured her as he slowly stood up.

Bella bit her lower lip when she suddenly felt weak from using both abilities and her shield began to fail. "A powerful child, it could be of use to the Volturi," Demetri sneered.

"My child is not going to be a pawn for the Volturi," Edward answered.

Demetri let out a hiss and Bella looked around to find anything to keep the Volturi separated from the family. She lifted her hands and with her last bit of energy she had left, she brought down all the torches surrounding the room. The entire throne room was soon ignited in flames. "CARLISLE!" Edward called out when Bella fell back on the stairs. With Caius blocked by the flames, he ran over to his "daughter", kneeling beside her.

"She's alright, she and the baby are just fine," he assured his son.

"What do we do?" Edward asked.

Carlisle looked over at the Volturi. "It won't be long before they do get over on this other side. You need to take Bella and go," he replied.

"No," Edward answered shaking his head.

"Edward this isn't a time for heroics," Carlisle hissed.

"If we run now, Demetri will follow us to the ends of the earth," Edward replied, "our child won't be safe and you know that father."

"We will deal with Demetri," Carlisle answered.

"This has always been between us and him, not the family," Edward insisted.

"Edward this isn't time to argue. Bella and the baby need to be taken to safety stop arguing with me and just do it," Carlisle answered.

Edward sighed. "We'll take care of everything Edward. You need to concentrate on Bella and the baby," he insisted. Edward nodded and Carlisle grasped Edward's shoulder. "Stay safe son," he added. Edward gripped Carlisle's shoulder.

"You too father," Edward answered.

Lifting his wife up into his arms, Edward looked up toward the windows on the ceiling. Putting Bella on his back, he made sure she was secure there before he started climbing up the stone pillars.

Reaching the window, Edward easily punched it out, making sure all the glass was out of the way. Grabbing a hold of Bella's waist, he carefully pushed her up onto the roof. Getting himself onto the roof, he lifted her up into his arms again before jumping off the roof. He suddenly heard someone landing behind him and saw Demetri. "You just don't get it do you Cullen? That girl is mine," Demetri snapped.

"She is not property to be won. She is married to me, she bears my mark, she's carrying my child. Leave us alone!" Edward hissed.

Demetri hissed, forcing Edward to place Bella down and getting in the crouched position right before Demetri attacked him.

Marcus growled as he grabbed Aro, shoving him against the wall. "If anyone here deserves Hell, it's you Aro!" he snapped.

"Pity you will be joining me," Aro answered.

Marcus hissed as they both crashed through a wall. Aro moved so Marcus was now pinned to the floor. He had a grip on the side of Marcus's head as he began twisting it. "You will join my sister," he snapped. Before he could finish his task, Carlisle ran over, yanking Aro off his friend. Marcus hissed as he stood up, gabbing Aro's arm.

"I'll see you in Hell!" Marcus snapped as he swung Aro onto the floor.

Aro got up and went to charge at Marcus when both Marcus and Carlisle grabbed onto Aro's arms. "This is for brainwashing me," Marcus hissed as he pulled one arm, "this is for killing Didyme," he snapped as Carlisle yanked the other arm off. Marcus throw Aro down on the floor as he stepped on his back. "This is for all the horrible deeds you have done to Bella and any other innocent girls you tortured by destroying their families!" he snapped. Aro let out a shout right before Marcus ripped off his head.

Throwing the limbs and the torso into the fire, they ran back inside to help with the destruction with the rest of the Volturi.

Edward grabbed a hold of Demetri as he slammed his body into a wall. Opening his mouth, he dug his teeth into the vampire's neck, ripping out a chunk of his throat. He turned his head spitting it out of his mouth with a growl. Demetri let out a shout of pain as he tried grabbing a hold of Edward's arms when Edward grasped Demetri's head, ripping whatever was left off his shoulders.

Demetri's body fell limp on the stone ground. Edward walked over to the castle, grabbing the torch that sound on the wall and threw the flame onto the still moving body. Walking over to Bella, she slowly began waking up as he lifted her up. "Edward…" she said softly. He hushed her gently.

"You're safe my love," he whispered.

He lifted his wife up into his arms as the rest of the family walked out. "You travel safely, take care of her," Marcus informed. Edward and Bella gave him a quizzical look.

"What about you?" she asked.

Marcus gave her a half-smile. "My place is here," he replied. Edward set her down on the ground.

"But…you have to come back," she insisted.

Marcus stroked her hair gently. "Someone has to keep control of the rest of the guards. To keep everything with the vampire law in order, but change a little bit of it," he replied. Bella bit her lower lip before she stood up on her tiptoes to hug him.

"I'll miss you," she told him sadly, tears welling up in her eyes.

Marcus hugged her back, closing his eyes. "I will visit young one, but for now, you need to go home. You need all your strength," he told her. He kissed her forehead. "And I have to get everything back in order here," he added. She sniffled as she hugged him tight. "I will miss you, but I will visit," he promised. She nodded her head slowly. "Go, the sun will be rising soon," he told her.

"I love you papa," she said softly.

If Marcus could cry, tears would be showing in his eyes. "I love you my daughter," he whispered, kissing her forehead once more. Bella held onto Edward's hand as the Cullens left the city after one last goodbye. Marcus let out a heavy sigh as he turned and went to get the rest of his loyal guards to rebuild the castle.

Edward wrapped his arm around his wife's waist. "You alright?" he asked.

"I will be," she replied.

Edward kissed the side of her head as they left the city to head back home.


	25. Epilogue: Promises Kept

Epilogue: Promises Kept

Two months had gone by since the Volturi's defeat. Bella was constantly tired, sleeping most of the time, only to wake up to drink the blood the family brought to her to feed the child growing within her. The family was in complete amazement of how well this pregnancy was for Bella. They had heard nothing but horror stories about a human woman being pregnant with a human/vampire hybrid. The fact the pregnancies were fatal to all human women is what had worried them when they looked more into the pregnancy.

One day, Edward walked into the room to find Bella awake, but dozing. "Hey love," he said softly. She smiled a little as he sat next to her. "How are you feeling?" he asked, rubbing her stomach..

"My stomach feels like it's a hard as a brick wall," she replied touching her large, round stomach.

He chuckled lightly as he touched her stomach. "I can't feel them moving," she said softly. Edward sighed as he rubbed her stomach gently. When Bella's stomach began growing almost too big for carrying one baby, they had found out not one shield like sac inside her, but two. The family became extra careful with Bella's health and the babies' health.

Edward stared intently at her stomach while Bella rested her hands over his. "They're alright love," he said softly.

"Why can't I feel them move?" she asked.

"They're trying not to, they don't want to hurt you," he replied.

Bella bit her lower lip as she tilted her head back. "They're very powerful Bella," he said softly.

"I know," she answered smiling.

Edward kissed her forehead gently, stroking her face. "Just rest," he whispered. She nodded her head slowly as she closed her eyes and sleep overcame her.

Later that night, Bella woke up with a gasp with an excruciating pain rushing through her stomach. "EDWARD!" she called out. In the blink of an eye Edward was by her side. "Get Carlisle, they're coming. Whether we're ready or not they're coming," she told him gasping in pain.

"I'll get him," he assured her.

He kissed her forehead before leaving to get Carlisle.

When Carlisle came in with whatever he had to help deliver both babies, Bella was screaming in pain. "I'm going to have to do a c-section," he told his son. Before Bella could object, Edward sat by his wife's side.

"No Carlisle, don't," he insisted.

Carlisle gave him a quizzical look. "If you do the c-section you'll break their concentration they're doing this on their own," Edward told him, "if you do that you'll kill all three of them."

"What are you talking about?" Rosalie demanded incredulously.

Bella cried out in pain, but then the pain suddenly dissipated, it wasn't as horrible as it had been before. "I'm hearing their thoughts, they're using their abilities together to keep Bella alive," he replied. Bella bit her lower lip as she let out a whimper. "Get ready," Edward told Carlisle as he sat behind Bella, holding onto her hands.

"I don't know if she'll be able to deliver with the placentas being so strong Edward," Carlisle answered.

"Let them handle it," Edward insisted.

"You're crazy!" Rosalie hissed.

"Shut up all of you!" Bella snapped.

The room fell silent. "I am about to give birth here and you are all arguing of what is the right way to do this? Just shut up and let me do all the damn work," she snapped. Edward was swallowing a laugh, but Emmett was standing in the doorway laughing.

"Rose, come on babe, leave them be," he insisted grabbing Rosalie's hand and pulling her from the room.

"You better not endanger those babies' lives!" Rosalie told Bella.

"They're my children and you will stay out of it," Bella answered.

Ever since Bella found out she was pregnant, Rosalie had become very bitter and all she and Bella had done was argue over the last three months.

Edward kissed the side of her head. "Ready?" he asked. She nodded her head slowly.

"Are they?" she asked, gesturing to her stomach.

"They're more than ready," he replied.

Bella let out a deep breath before she sat up and felt the urge to push.

After an hour of pushing, Bella fell back against Edward's chest gasping for air. "It's a boy," Carlisle informed. The baby wasn't screaming, his eyes were just looking around the room and he looked exhausted. Bella smiled when she looked at her son before she felt the urge again.

"Edward…" she whimpered.

"You're almost there," he answered.

She gripped his hands crying out as she started pushing again.

When she felt her second child leave her body, she fell back against the pillows this time gasping and panting. "It's a girl," Carlisle informed. The little girl was identical to her brother with reactions. Edward smiled a little as he stroked the top of his children's heads before they cleaned them up.

"Our children love," he whispered as he placed the twins on each side of her.

Bella smiled as she looked each of her children. "Charlie…Reneesme…" she whispered tiredly. He kissed the side of his wife's head.

"Just rest," he told her softly.

She smiled as she fell asleep with her children sleeping beside her. Edward stroked their faces with a smile before looking at Carlisle. "Incredible, truly incredible son," Carlisle commented.

"They wanted to do this on their own, they were too linked together to try to pull them apart that way," Edward answered.

"You do realize that could've killed her," Carlisle pointed out.

"My children were protecting her," Edward answered.

He looked at his family. "She was safe, they were using their abilities so their movements wouldn't cause her any harm. They're powerful Carlisle, extremely powerful," he murmured.

"I can see that," Carlisle answered.

Edward lied down beside them, hugging his family close to him as he just rested, watching his family sleep with a smile.

Two months later, Bella was watching as the twins were growing rapidly right before her very eyes. Biting her lower lip, she crossed her arms over her chest when the twins ran over to the window. "Snow mama!" Reneesme called to her mother smiling. Bella smiled.

"Why don't you get your jacket and stuff on and we'll go play?" Emmett suggested.

The twins jumped off the couch excitedly and ran over to the closet with Emmett right behind them. "Don't be too rough on them," Bella told him.

"Don't worry about it," Emmett answered with a wink before heading outside with the twins.

Bella was staring out the window at her children with a smile on her face. She knew they couldn't get sick, but being the protective mother that she was, she wanted to keep them safe. Edward stood beside his wife with a smile. "How are you feeling love?" he asked.

"Tired, can't keep up with them," she replied laughing.

Edward chuckled softly as he held her hand. "What?" she asked softly. He let out an unneeded breath.

"Remember what we talked about before we found out you were pregnant?" he asked.

She nodded her head slowly. "Yeah," she replied. Edward moved his thumbs over her wrists.

"Is your decision final?" he asked.

Bella raised her eyebrow. "Edward, I told you what I want," she answered. He let out a sigh as he moved his hand over her sides.

"Once I do it…I can't take it back," he told her softly.

She nodded her head slowly, holding onto his hands. "This will be my Christmas present to you," he said softly as he moved her upstairs.

"Really? You're really going to do it?" she asked.

He let out a sigh. "I promised you I would," he replied. Bella gripped his hand as he moved her upstairs to their room, closing the door behind them.

****

(Preview to Next Story)

__

Edward suddenly lifted his head, taking in a deep breath as if he were taking in a scent. "Edward?" Bella asked. She watched as her husband's head kept moving from side to side, a growl emitting from his chest. "Edward, what is it?" she asked, gripping his arm.

Edward's eyes continued to scan the trees before he lifted Reneesme up onto his hip. "Charlie, go inside son," he called to his son before leading Bella inside.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked as they went inside.

"Nothing, just go inside," Edward replied as they took their children in.

Title: Forever Mine

Rating: T maybe M

Genre: Angst/Drama

Pairings: Canon, OC/OC

This story is due: 10/6/2010


End file.
